Hiwa After
by Envy Envoy
Summary: An after story taking place after the events of Loca-Love My Cute Roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Loca-Love is property of Frontwing.**

* * *

Hearing the chirping of the birds outside the window and the sunlight lighting up the room through the curtains, I wake up, slowly opening my eyes. I blink a few times before getting into a sitting position on my bed.

"Morning already, huh?" Taking my phone from a nearby shelf, I turn it on and notice it's a little past seven. Truth be told, I'm still a bit sleepy due to me having to stay late last night to help carry some heavy boxes and re-organize the general outlook of the kitchen at Fille et Lait. "Well, I'm being payed extra for working overtime, so it's not that bad." I stretch my arms up in the air and heave a heavy yawn as I say that.

As if controlled by a joystick, I quickly cast my eyes down to the bed and look at the empty space next to me. Just like every other morning, there's no one there. "She's probably in the kitchen preparing breakfast." Even though I know I shouldn't be fretting over waking up and finding myself alone in bed, knowing my girlfriend is safely cooking breakfast, there's still this feeling of loneliness and fear of being abandoned. To cleanse my anxiety off, I draw the curtains open and look through the window at the clear blue sky. Before long, I forget about my worries and find myself in a daze, remembering events that happened last spring.

It's been a few months since Hiwa and I began living in my apartment. Back then, when her father found about us living together, he got really angry over the idea of Hiwa dating some dude she met at her part-time job instead of studying for the future, and ultimately tried to separate us by taking her home. Fortunately, due to her jumping out of a balcony on the second floor and me catching her right in my arms, her father realized just how deep our love for each other actually is and decided to let us stay together. And even though I managed to catch her, I still fell on my ass so hard it hurt like hell. Though, as a man, I toughened all the pain and it didn't take long for me to be able to sit again without experiencing any discomfort. However, I still had to take responsibility and let her live in my apartment. As for her own apartment, despite no one living in it, her father continued to pay the rent each month for her younger sister that was a year later about to move in. In any case, excluding all the negativity that happened that day, it all concluded nicely with the two of us living together happily ever after.

"Hmm... What's that smell?" Suddenly, I feel a sweet fragrance tickle my nose, waking me up from my daydream. On reflex, I turn my head to the door and find it slightly ajar. Judging by the smell, it seems that we have eggs and bacon for breakfast. Even though that's our standard breakfast, I still find myself starting to doubt the country we live in. Usually, a normal Japanese breakfast mainly consists of toast covered with butter, miso soup and some green salad. Of course, there's a wide variety of foods people in Japan eat for breakfast, but eggs and bacon just screams England.

"Guess it's time to get up." As if driven by the scent of the freshly smelling breakfast, I get out of bed and stretch once more. It feels a bit weird waking up in pajamas considering I always end up naked, passionately making love every night with Hiwa before going to sleep. The only exception to that rule being when I have to work overtime like I did yesterday. Luckily, today just so happens to be Sunday meaning no school or work. So there's more than enough time to make up for the time lost not being in each other's embrace yesterday.

I take off my pajamas and put on my regular clothes. Before going to eat breakfast, I make a quick trip to the bathroom to wash my face, fix my bed hair and take a piss while indulging myself in fantasies of how I'm going to ravage Hiwa today.

Feeling ready, I enter the kitchen only for my nostrils to be filled with that sweet smell once again. Looking around, I notice Hiwa in her casual clothes; a pink one-piece dress with a flower on her right breast, humming to a song I'm all too familiar with. It's called "Summer Amulet" and suits Hiwa perfectly.

"Ah, good morning, Senpai!" Immediately taking notice of my presence, Hiwa stops her humming, turns around and greets me, a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Hiwa." I greet her back. "Ah, what a nice smell. So, what's for breakfast?"

"The usual; bacon and eggs." She answers my question while carefully watching over the food in the frying pan. Considering she's been cooking that almost every day it wasn't hard to guess what was for breakfast. But I asked her anyway just for the sake of asking.

Flipping the bacon to the other side, Hiwa begins humming again and starts to shake her hips to the tone of the music. Her shaking hips catch my attention in the blink of an eye and as if mesmerized, I lower my gaze to look at her backside. So hot. At this rate, I won't be able to stop myself and we're gonna end up doing it in the kitchen before having breakfast, even. I don't know if it's true, but I read it's not healthy to have sex first thing in the morning. Then again, that's just something I stumbled upon on the internet and never bothered checking to see if it's true or not, so don't quote me on that one.

In any case, right know, there's a pretty girl shaking her sweet ass only a few meters in front of me. And to be honest, I can't tell whether she's doing it on purpose or not. Though, the way she nonchalantly hums to the tone of the song while preparing breakfast makes her seem so innocent. Actually, wait a second, this is Hiwa we're taking about. She's always been so innocent it's hard to think she would just wiggle her ass so openly like that, even if I am her boyfriend. Coming to a conclusion that she's doing it unconsciously, I continue staring, captivated by her ass.

Come to think of it, I never really paid much attention to her ass. I was always fondling her boobs at every opportunity. I mean sure, there were a few times when I grabbed her butt, but that was pretty minimal. I never did anything beside that. It's almost as if her ass never even existed. And that's a sin I need to repent for dearly. O great Lord, please hear my cries and forgive this lowly mortal for not giving the booty the respect it deserves. And to show how sorry I am, from now on, I'll touch her butt more than I ever did her boobs. God, that was pretty creepy just now.

But no, seriously, she really does have a pretty nice butt. It's on the bigger side and this angle perfectly shows it off. Suddenly, the back of Hiwa's skirt flies up for a moment, giving me a quick look of her panties. It was only for a second, but I engraved that little snap into my memory. Her panties were pretty pink.

At that moment, something inside me snaps. The blood begins rushing down to my nether regions, slowly powering up my secret weapon. I can no longer contain the pervert within me. Slowly but surely, I begin walking towards Hiwa, my eyes set on the prize, not blinking even once. Oblivious to the presence behind her, Hiwa continues to hum, completely focused on food inside the frying pan that's placed on the cooker. Once I'm in appropriate distance, I come to a halt and admire the ass in front of me yet again. Thinking what I was about to do, my lips naturally curve into a mischievous smile. And with no restrictions to bind me in place, I raise my hand and give her right butt cheek a light slap.

The moment my hand meets the flesh, a loud clap echoes throughout the kitchen. Her butt bounces up and down. Perhaps flustered by the spank I just gave her, Hiwa lets out a cute yelp, rushes to cover her butt and quickly turns around to face me. I'm met with her cute face, painted red from embarrassment. She appears to be fidgeting in place, looking at me with a glint of displeasure in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Ah, sorry Hiwa." I apologize, scratching the back of my head, my eyes looking to the side. "I just saw you shake your butt and couldn't help myself."

"No, Senpai, that's not it." Her mouth opens and Hiwa begins talking, her face still flushed red. "It's just that I'm cooking breakfast and it's really dangerous to do that here."

"Right. Won't happen again. While you're cooking at least." I whisper the last sentence quietly enough so that she doesn't hear it.

"Huh, what did you just say?" Sensing some malice behind my words, she tilts her head to the side and shoots me a questioning look. Guess she heard it after all.

"Nothing." I reply quickly, noticing that her hands were still covering her behind. "Why are you being so wary? Didn't you like that slap just now?"

Noticing my worrying, she removes her hands from her buttocks. "Well, I was just so shocked. You never did something like that before so I was taken by surprise." Understandable. "As for your other question..." I looked at her, but Hiwa averted her eyes in quick succession, blushing even harder than before. Nonetheless, she continued her sentence "... It was quick but pleasant. The amount of force you put into your hand and the element of surprise mixed in was just too good it gave me a start at first. But it quickly turned into a very enjoyable feeling." Shocked at her honest answer, I open my eyes wide. And with an embarrassed expression on her face, Hiwa quietly adds a few more words. "...And you were the first person to ever slap my butt..."

Her words turned me on even more. Not only does she not mind having her ass slapped, but she outright likes it?! And I'm her first? So, no one has ever slapped her butt before? Not even her parents or siblings? Damn, it's pretty nice not only being first but also being the only one to have the privilege of slapping her butt. I really found myself one hell of a good woman.

"Hmm..." A sudden realization hits me and my lips curve into a smirk, far more sadistic than the one from before. I close the distance between us and embrace her. "So, you don't mind if I do it again?" I seductively whisper those words into her ear and slowly move my hands down her back, stopping a few centimeters above her big bubble butt.

"...L-Like I said, I-I wouldn't m-mind it." She fidgets and squirms in my tight embrace, trying to stay sane. Hearing her give me permission, I take my hands off her back for the dramatic effect, awaiting the moment my hands feel those divine butt cheeks. Unfortunately, just as I am about feel her plump butt, some kind of strange smell makes its way to my nose. I look up and notice it's the smell of burnt eggs and bacon.

"Hiwa, the food!" I free her from my embrace and she quickly turns off the cooker. Well, there goes our breakfast...

"Our breakfast... Our precious breakfast!" Hiwa falls to her knees, imaginary tears running down her face. This almost seems like a comedy skit.

And what did we learn from this experience today? Well, for one, don't slap your girlfriend's ass while she's preparing food and two, don't exploit your lust further beyond on her while she's doing the same.

*Sigh.*

In the end, we decide to pretend none of this ever happened and just settle for some cereal for our breakfast.

* * *

After the disaster that was this morning, Hiwa and I decided to spend the rest of our free time doing stuff together. We watched a movie under the romance genre and played some video games on my PS4 I got last year as a gift from my parents. By the end of it, we were pretty exhausted and simply relaxed on the couch. The couch wasn't nearly large enough for both of us to lay on it, so I was sitting on it with my back pressed to the soft wool material behind me, while Hiwa was laying on it on her stomach, her beautiful legs resting atop my own. Usually, she'd much rather rest her head on my lap, but today she just put her legs instead without any warning whatsoever.

She closed her eyes the moment she threw herself on the couch. Looking at her from this angle makes her seem so peaceful it calms my heart. Eyeing her carefully, a certain body part catches my interest. Clearly enough, I'm talking about her butt. Despite Hiwa's relaxing posture, her butt's sticking out as if begging to be slapped, and I would've slapped it without any hesitation had she not seemed so innocent.

Feeling bored, I take a look at the digital clock on the counter. It displays its time correctly, informing me it's almost noon. I heave a little sigh and start thinking what Hiwa and I could do for the rest of the day. Within no more than five seconds, an idea forms in my mind. We could go out on a date. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since we went out on one. All this time we've just been having passionate sex with each other and almost never spent our time going out on dates and the like.

With my plan for the day decided, I start caressing Hiwa's legs. They were pretty short. She opened her eyes and faced me, her head still resting on the couch. She must've felt my touch on her legs. I guess anyone would if you suddenly started touching their bare legs. In any case, despite being short, her legs were pretty plump and her thighs were on the thicker side thanks to her ass being big.

"What nice legs."

"What'd you just say, Senpai?"

Without even realizing it, I voiced my thougts loud enough for her to hear. Curse my tendency for monologuing. Now that I've said that aloud, there's no coming back. Might be better to pretend that was intentional and just praise other parts of her body while I'm at it.

"Yeah, they're pretty short but nice nonetheless. Your legs aren't the only "nice" part of your body though. Far from it, actually. I mean, there's also your big bright eyes, your curvaceous cheeks, long pink hair, big boobs and best of all, your soft yet firm ass." I trace my fingers over her leg, making my way to her butt. Once I'm there, I place my hand on her right ass cheek and give it a little squeeze.

As expected, Hiwa slightly averts her gaze and tinges of red start appearing on her face. "Jeez, Senpai, you really can't help yourself, can you?"

"What can I say, I'm a broken man without you." As I say that, I flash her a brilliant smile, releasing her soft butt cheek from my grasp and return my hand to its previous position to touch her leg.

Hiwa returns my gesture with a smile of her own. "Say, Senpai, is it just me or have you been paying more attention to my butt than breasts?"

"Well, I guess, yeah."

"And why's that? Had a sudden change of heart?"

I guess you could say that." I give her my honest answer. "Since we've began dating, no, even before that, I was always paying attention only to your boobs and never your ass. Perhaps, it's because I never harbored the same feelings I have for breasts, I was never able to enjoy butts. But you shaking your hips this morning woke up something within me, springing "me" to "life" and making me realize how great butts actually are. And at that moment, I just felt like I had to slap your ass."

I stop caressing her leg and give it a nice squeeze, making her moan. "Ahhh, Senpai, not there~" Hiwa moans audibly. Enjoying her moans, I slightly raise my hand and lightly tap her on the leg. Once again, she moans, more loudly this time. Wanting to hear more of her cries, I slap her leg again, putting more force into my hand this time. Not gonna lie, this is pretty entertaining. But I don't really want to go all the way now, so I slap both her legs with both hands at the same time one final time and put an abrupt stop to the slapping. Naturally, her moans cease to exist, following in the footsteps of the slapping sounds that were echoing throughout the room only moments ago. "Why'd you stop, Senpai?" Confused, Hiwa looks up at me.

"If I continued, we both would've gotten in the mood of doing the actual thing, and I wanna save that for the night."

Let down, Hiwa sulks her shoulders, clearly wanting more. "And I was getting so into it." She says those words in a quite whisper.

"Like I said, there's gonna be plenty of time for us to do ever dirtier stuff, so just be patient. In the mean time, why don't we go out on a date? It's a perfect day for that, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so..."

"So, how about it?"

"Fine, it's a nice day after all, so it'd be a shame to pass on a opportunity as good as this." She agrees to my proposal, putting a small smile on her face. "But let me stay like this for now. It's so comfortable laying like this."

"If you keep on laying here, the whole day's gonna pass by without you even realizing."

"Just five more minutes." She says that in a sleepy tone of voice, closing her eyes."

"No can do." I stick my hand out and slap her ass hard, giving her left butt cheek the spotlight this time around.

"Kyaa~" She jerks her ass up and yelps in surprise, her left hand quickly covering and massaging her stung butt cheek. "Ouch, that hurt, Senpai." I slapped her way harder this time in comparison to the light slap I gave her this morning, so it's no surprise it hurts. Even so, I ignore her complaint and put a smirk on my face.

"Come on, get that sweet ass of yours into action, baby." Again, I slap her ass, this time on her unprotected right ass cheek, forcing her to get off me.

Quickly, Hiwa gets off, relieved she won't have to feel the pain of being spanked again. "Jeez, Senpai, you focus on my butt so much it's like you completely forgot about my boobs." She says that while pouting. So cute.

"Hey, it's not like I forgot. I just turned over a new leaf and have a greater interest toward your butt now. I still love your boobs a lot." To prove my point, I get up and approach her. The moment my hands are in a reachable distance, I grab both boobs without the slightest hesitation and begin fondling them. Big and soft as always. However good they may be, they don't portray the same feeling I get when I touch her butt. I grope them a bit more to rearrange my feelings. I stop for a second and take my hands off her boobs. Then I put a finger over my chin as if thinking over a serious matter.

"Senpai?"

*slap*

"Kyaa~"

It only takes a second for me to draw my hand back and slap her across her boobs. Damn, when I slap them, her boobs bounce like crazy. "See, I give your boobs enough amount of love to last a day. But I'll be focusing on your ass a lot more starting today, so don't be surprised if I give it an occasional smack every now and then." To emphasize my point, I turn her around, lift her skirt up with one hand and smack her across her panty-clad ass with other.

"Hii~" As always, her face reddens as she quickly covers both of her cute butt cheeks to protect her ass from receiving more spanks.

"Let's get going then." I say that in an enthusiastic manner and make my way to the door, creating a good amount of distance between us.

Confirming there's no possible way for me to spank her, she takes her hands off her ass and brings them to the side. "Huh, we're not gonna change into clothes more appropriate for a date?"

"These are good enough. Besides, I like the way I can just lift your skirt up and slap your butt whenever I want." I send a meaningful wink her way as I say that. She immediately covers her butt again.

Blushing furiously, Hiwa glares at me, trying to look intimidating, but she looks cute more than anything else. "Do you plan on slapping my butt in public too?"

"A slap or two won't hurt anybody." She sharpens the accuracy of her glare, but yet again fails to scare me in the slightest.

"Just kidding. I won't do it when there's other people around, so don't worry about that and have some fun." This time, I put a genuine smile on my face, offering her my hand.

She slowly approaches, a scowl still on her face, and takes my hand. "You better not." She playfully squeezes my hand in hers and lightens up, a smile forming on her face. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Under the hot sun hanging up high in the sky, Hiwa and I walk around the town, our fingers interlocked. Since the moment we stepped outside my apartment door, she's been happily humming her favorite song. I decided it'd be best to leave her be and stayed silent, not uttering a single word. And no, I didn't talk to her because I didn't want to or because I'd feel guilty for interrupting her, but rather because I didn't come up with a date plan. I mean, the idea of going out today popped up in my mind simply out of sheer boredom. When we laid on the couch, it was mostly due to exhaustion, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling the least bit bored and didn't know what to do next.

And what do you do with your girlfriend when you're both bored? Having sex would be first on the list, but I already decided I'd save that for the night. Had I actually gone for her right then and there, we would've probably stayed inside for the rest of the day, lost in the divine pleasure of sex and thus wasting this beautiful day.

Right beneath having sex, going out on a date would be second on the list. So, I decided that'd be for the best and asked her out which she happily accepted. But now I'm struggling on where to take her. I guess we could just go get some ice cream for starters. Then I could take her to a watch a movie. Come to think of it, we just watched one this morning so I don't think that would be a good idea. So much for that.

As I'm racking my brain over where we should go, my eyes take a sudden notice of a poster glued to a glass window of some shop. On it, there's a picture of what looks like a Ferris wheel with numerous children in the background and capital letters that spell: "LIMITED TIME ONLY 2.7-9-7 " Automatically, I register the fact that it's the last day we could go to visit this particular amusement park before they started packing up. Most amusement parks usually close around midnight, so we have a good half a day to try out all the rides and other stuff they have there.

"So, where are we going today?" At the perfect timing, Hiwa stops humming and asks me a question which I'd been pondering over a while now. Thanks to the random person who put this poster on here, I actually have an answer I can give her.

"You saw that poster just know, right? That's where we're headed."

"The amusement park? Nice! It's been a while since the last time I visited one." Excited with the answer I gave her, she quickens the pace of her footsteps, dragging me along. "I always wanted to go to one. But back then I lived alone so it'd be pretty awkward for just one girl to come to an amusement park." She comes to a sudden halt and casts her gaze down, making it impossible for me to see the expression on her face. Not like I needed to see it to know how her face looked right now. It most certainly wasn't a happy one.

"Yeah, guess it would." I shrugged her comment off, letting my thoughts be heard.

"Hey, you're supposed to cheer me up at moments like this!" Angry at my honest but lazy response, she pouts and looks away.

Yeah, that was pretty rude of me. I didn't put much thought into it and ended up making her angry. "I know, and I promise I'll shower you with sweet words next time I see your sad face, so let's just hurry up and go do something fun."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

We raise our hands and entwine our pinkies together, a bright smile taking shape on both of our faces.

It takes a few minutes of walking, but before long, we reach the entrance to the amusement park. Entering through the main gate, we're met with a view of plethora of gigantic constructions. One of them being the humongous Ferris wheel we saw on that poster.

"Well, what should we go to first? Drop tower, merry-go-round, maybe wanna go eat something 'cause we haven't had a proper meal since yesterday?"

"Hmm..." Hiwa looks around, carefully eyeing the attractions around her. After a few seconds, she turns over to me and with great determination in her eyes, she voices her wish. "I wanna go to a roller coaster first!" She announces bravely.

"Going with one of the most dangerous things right off the bat, huh? Interesting."

"Well, it's a little embarrassing, but I've never actually ridden on a roller coaster before. The last time I visited an amusement park with my family was when I was still just a child, and was too afraid to try that thing. But now, I'm all grown up and have nothing to fear."

"I can understand that. Though, it's still a bit surprising."

"And here I taught you were gonna stop me."

"Why would I do that? I know it might be scary, but I'm not about to stop my girlfriend from trying new things."

"Ah, I've got such a sweet boyfriend." Even though it sounded as if she were complimenting me, I couldn't help but feel like she said that a little sarcastically. Well, whatever. "Come on, let's go ride that thing." She takes my hand, pulling me in the direction of the roller coaster.

Within few seconds, we get there, fascinated by how big it is. Hearing cries of the people ridding the thing, we look up.

"It's going so fast!" Hiwa says that, her eyes shining with brilliant light.

"Yeah..."

"Senpai? Something wrong?" Catching attention of my half-hearted reply, she looks my way.

"It's just that it's been awhile since the last time I rode on one, so honestly, I'm a little scared myself." Despite there being a lot of loud people surrounding us, I still didn't want to take the risk of anyone overhearing this, so I said it quietly enough just for Hiwa to hear.

"Jeez, Senpai, you're so cute when you blush like that." As she says that, she bumps me with her elbow to my side. The moment she does so, I let out a little gasp. "You're so cute I can't help but tease you."

Even though she bumped me playfully, I still felt a bit irritated by her sudden action. To which I simply put a smirk on my face, and stuck my left hand around her head, drawing her closer to me. Next, I lowered my mouth to her ear, and said the following words in a very quiet and dominating voice. "Do that again and I'll spank you right here, right now."

Hearing my threatening words, Hiwa skillfully removed my hand, and faced me. Out of embarrassment, her face reddened, and she started flapping her delicate hands up and down quiet fast. "Senpai, why are you so cruel?" She says that in a very sulky tone of voice, imaginary tears forming in her eyes.

"Just be glad I didn't demonstrate it."

"Senpai, you're such an idiot." She crossed her hands over her chest and stuck her head to the side, sulking all the while.

"Act like that and I'll have to do it because of a different reason."

"Oh, fine, I won't hit you again, so let's just go ride that roller coaster already." She says that, heading towards the ticket booth.

Following her plump behind, I smiled and walked off.

We get our tickets and wait for the roller coaster to arrive at the starting point. Before long, it slides down our way, gradually slowing its speed until it finally stops right in front of us. We wait for the people to get out and take our seats. Naturally, we sit next to each other and fasten our seat belts. Once the roller coaster is filled with new passengers, it starts moving. It takes a few seconds and soon enough we're high up in the sky. Out of curiosity, I look down to see just how much we had risen. It's gotta be at least thirty meters. I gulp and look back up, silently praying nothing bad happens.

"Um, Senpai..." Quietly, Hiwa addresses me. "Will you hold me if I start panicking?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, sure." Realizing she's a bit scared, I take on her request.

Right at that moment, we reach the top. Silently, we stare off into the sky spreading in front of our very eyes. And then, at high speed we're pushed down. The roller coaster takes off with a bang. It feels like we're going ten meters per second. Probably, because we are. Not too long after, my mouth opens wide and I scream as loud as possible. Scared, I somehow manage to turn my head to my right to look at Hiwa. She appears to be enjoying the ride, her eyes closed. Oh, come on! How is it that I'm the one being scared to death while she enjoys herself. Despite this being her first time riding on a roller coaster, she's smiling like it's an everyday thing. I mean, isn't it only natural for people to feel scared when trying something new for the first time, especially when things such as this are involved?

Putting aside my complaints, I take a deep breath. I strengthen my muscles as hard as I can and challenge the road ahead of me. I'm not gonna lose to some cart going up and down in circles at the very fast speed. I can survive this life-threatening attraction. After all, only real men can take on a challenge such as this and survive! Nothing can stop me!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Despite my mental preparations, the reality is much crueler than you think. I can't do anything but scream and hope it's gonna end soon.

After about a minute or so, we finally get to where this nightmare originally started. I'm never going on that thing again.

"That was so fun!" Hiwa exclaims loudly, getting out of the cart. Even though we are always in agreement about practically anything, there are still some things we can't help but disagree with. I feel like I should voice my displeasure with the ride, but that'd probably just get her down and replace that happy smile of hers with a sad one. Choosing to stay silent, I follow after her. "We should go on another ride!"

Once I hear that, I feel something inside me shatter. "No!" I exclaim loudly, catching attention of other passersby. "I mean, maybe next time. I really don't want to end up vomiting."

"Um, Senpai..."

"Anyway, for now, let's just go to the drop tower or something."

"Senpai." She calls for me, this time a bit louder. "I know you didn't really enjoy the ride, so you don't have to pretend like you did. If you don't like something, just say in advance. It feels pretty awkward when you're the only one enjoying yourself."

"Ah yeah, you're right. Although I didn't think I wasn't gonna enjoy it." Embarrassed to continue, I switch the subject. "Anyway, about that drop tower... Wanna go?"

"Gladly." She smiles and takes my hand.

"Come on, we have half a day to try everything, so let's get going!"

"Yeah!"

Following the painful experience that was the roller coaster, we set off to the drop tower. Unlike with the previous attraction, this time there's no problems on my part and I happily end up enjoying the rest of our date. After the drop tower, we went and had fun with other things.

In between the hours we spent playing here, the sun gradually begins to set, painting the sky orange. By the time we finished trying out all the attractions (besides the Ferris wheel), we were exhausted and pretty hungry. So we decided to go to a nearby food stand and eat some food. After all, we didn't have a proper breakfast (although that was my fault, we don't talk about that). We took our time, enjoying the food which tasted great.

And soon enough, the sun was no longer visible on this side of the planet. Moon overtook the sun's position, placing itself as the number one orb in the sky. Only difference was, it didn't give us warmth or light.

Walking hand in hand, a gentle breeze blows us by. "Senpai, there's still one more place I want to go to."

"Which is?" Even though I already knew where she wanted to go, I thought it'd be more appropriate if I asked anyway. Sometimes, it's better to ask even though you know the answer. There are situations where asking the question to the answer you already know to can make you look like an idiot, though.

"The Ferris wheel."

"Well, it is the only place we haven't visited, and there's still plenty of time left. So I guess we could go for one spin."

"You're the best, Senpai!"

"I know, I know."

We make our way to the Ferris wheel. It's the same one we saw on that poster earlier today. We buy the tickets and go inside one of the capsules. Thankfully, we're just right in time for it to begin moving. After we settle down on our seats, the wheel begins moving. Slowly, we go up.

"The moon is beautiful." Hiwa looks outside the window, starring at the starry sky up above her. If she weren't already my girlfriend, I'd probably be sweating all over my body, thinking she was confessing her love to me.

Following her example, I do the same. "It really is."

We stare at the sky for a while, until we look back down, locking our gazes onto one another. As if we already knew what going to happen next, we stand up and slowly approach each other. For a few seconds, we just stare at each other. Not being able to stand just looking at her, I raise my hand and touch her chin. I lift it up. She was a bit shorter than me and had to stand on her toes.

Suddenly, I pushed my lips against her own, giving her a kiss. There was no tongue play, and the kiss lasted only for a few seconds. Once we separated, I took a deep breath, taking in as much oxygen as possible.

"That was amazing." Hiwa says, her face red.

"That's not the only amazing thing you're gonna feel tonight." I smirk and wink her way.

Registering the meaning of my words, she blushes deep red. But her face soon after exhibits a perverted smile. "I can't wait for more."

"Then let's hurry home." Just then, our capsule reaches bottom and the door opens.

We intertwine our fingers and pass through the main entrance.

It's nighttime and there's almost no one on the sidewalks. To think only an hour ago, our ears were assaulted by all kinds of noises in the amusement park. But now, it's so quiet it almost seems like we're in a ghost town. On one hand, it's pretty relaxing knowing we're the only ones here. On the other, it's a bit creepy being together, surrounded by the darkness everywhere you look. Of course, there's a fair amount of lights in the environment to enable us to see the way to our apartment.

On our way back, we simply hold each other's hand and walk in a normal pace. Not too slowly, but not too fast either. Her hand is as soft as always and exhibits warmth that no other living creature could. It makes me realize just how much I love this woman. My heart begins to beat faster and louder than before.

Aaahhh... I can't wait any longer. Her warmth only makes me want to make love to her even more.

I can feel my cheeks flaring red from these obscene thoughts.

Without any warning whatsoever, I quicken the pace of my footsteps. In the process, she gets pulled and is forced to match my own pace.

"Woah, slow down, Senpai. You're going way to fast."

"Ah sorry." Amidst my rushing, "sorry" is the only word I can offer her in return.

"That's fine. But where's the rush? There's no school tomorrow, so have plenty of time."

"Exactly."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"Anyway, let's just hurry home."

"Hmm..." Sensing some avoidance behind my words, Hiwa looks at me suspiciously.

"Don't let it bother you."

"Hmm..." Unsurprisingly, she ignores my insurance and ponders my words some more.

"..." I simply wait in silence as we continue to walk, now back to our original pace.

"Ah Senpai, you pervert." Out of completely nowhere, she says that as her cheeks turn red.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"It's pretty obvious why you suddenly started rushing. It's because you wanted to get home faster and have sex."

"Hey, don't say that so loudly." Even though the streets are empty, you never know when someone might overhear something.

"Hii~." Realizing her mistake, she covers her mouth with her free hand and looks down, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

"Yeah..." I awkwardly scratch the back of my head.

"Jeez, Senpai, what are you making me say, you pervert!"

*Sigh* Right, it's always the guys' fault in situations like these. Even though I didn't really do anything wrong.

"Well, now that you know why I want to hurry, let's go already."

"You really can't help yourself, can you, Senpai?"

"No, I can't." I say that with great pride.

"Even though you're extremely perverted, you're at least honest, so I forgive you."

"I'll thank the gods for having such a forgiving girlfriend."

"Haha, yeah..." Hiwa giggles

And with that, we continue walking in the direction of our home with smiles on our faces.

* * *

After a few minutes spent walking, we finally reach my apartment building. Slowly, we climb up the stairs and find ourselves in front of the door. I take out the key from my pocket and unlock it.

"After you, milady." I unlock and open the door, then bow a little.

"Why, thank you." Not sensing any malice behind my words, she walks in, emphasizing her ass with every step she takes. On her way in, I reach my hand out and lightly tap her bubble butt, making it jiggle.

In response, she just turns in my direction with a scowl on her face.

"Couldn't help myself." I scratch my head and smile wryly as I say that.

"Oh, Senpai, why must you act like a pervert all the time?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it. Also, I don't act like a pervert all the time. I mean, it's almost been two full days since the last time we did it." We didn't do it yesterday because, first of all, we had school in the morning and some afternoon classes later on. Then we both had to do our part-time job, on which I had to work overtime. And today, we've done practically everything else, but have sex. In other words, I haven't released my you-know-what in two days, which for a man can feel like eternity.

"I guess that's true."

"Come on, let's just get inside and do this already." I push Hiwa inside, close and lock the door in all of just three seconds. I think that's more than enough proof for her to realize just how badly I want her.

"Uwaa~" Not bothering to spare her a single glance, I grab one of her hands and pull her to the bedroom.

We find ourselves right in front of the bed, and without further ado, I quickly embrace her and press my lips against hers. I kiss her passionately, my hands glued to her back. Soon enough, she puts her hands around my head and starts to return my kisses. Not being able to resist each other's lips, we increase the passion of our kisses as the moon envelops our bedroom in white light.

After a few seconds pass, we break the kiss and silently stare into each other's eyes, a bridge of saliva tying us together. Seeing the passion in her amber eyes, I force my lips onto hers once again, pushing my tongue deep within her mouth this time around. I put more force into my hands, further tightening the embrace. Taken by my sudden action, she quickly realizes the meaning behind my implication. She puts her own tongue inside my mouth, trying to keep up with me. As a conclusion, our tongues overlap and dance together in a battle to see who will prevail. Like majority of male population, I don't like it when she's on the same level as I am or god-forbid, when she stands as the dominant one. Thankfully, that has never happened and I hope it never does. Irritated by that thought, I retrieve one hand of her back and put it on her right breast.

"Ahh~" The moment my hand touches her breast, she moans quietly into my mouth. I find myself wanting to hear more of her moans, so I quickly tighten the grip on her breast and begin massaging it. Even through her clothes, I can feel the softness of her breast with ease. The more I massage her breast, the more she moans. It's enough to tell me I've won this fight.

We separate once again, catching our breath.

"It wasn't really fair how you started touching my breast just to take control, Senpai." Filling herself with oxygen, Hiwa pouts slightly.

"I doubt you're gonna find a man that plays fair." I say that with a smirk on my face.

"It's still not fair. Don't bring a hand to a tongue fight. Like in real life battles, don't bring a gun to a sword fight." Still pouting, she starts mumbling some nonsense entirely unrelated to this issue.

"Just for the record, this isn't a battlefield."

"It might as well be one. Besides, don't some men consider sex to be more dangerous than warzones?" Hearing her say this, my eyes open wide.

"And just where have you heard that?"

"Online." Well, of course. Where else would someone hear such nonsense but on the internet.

"Anyway, you kinda killed the mood here. I don't feel as turned on as I did when we started this." I voice my honest thoughts, making her cast her gaze down.

"..."

For this sentence only, I lower myself so that I was the same height as her and whispered the following to her ear. "But no worries, I can get turned on just by looking at you."

"Hii~" Not wanting to let this chance slip by, I place my hands on her shoulders and push her on the bed.

We fall in quick motion and find ourselves staring at each other's captivating eyes. At a glance, our faces are only a decimeter or so apart. The force that I put into my hands to push her down is slowly staring to dissipate. The satellite's light shines brightly enough to make her seem like a moonstone. At that moment, my eyes see nothing but her. Her amber eyes that are just too mesmerizing to look away from, long pink hair tied in twin tails, and most surprising of all, her facial expression. Outside of having sex, I can only see her with either a cute or an embarrassed expression. But now, I see none of that. In fact, the only thing I see is a mature face of a woman. A woman that is highly anticipating what we're about to do.

Enthralled by her beauty, I close the distance between us by bringing my mouth close to her right ear. I remove the hair hovering over it and lightly bite her earlobe. "Ahh~" Responding to my unexpected and surprised gesture, she begins to moan and twitch a little. Pleased by her moaning, I switch from biting to licking her ear. I alternate between biting and licking, carefully planning my next course of action.

Judging by her moans, she appears to be enjoying this. I remove my mouth from her right ear and raise my head, only to lower it back and do the same to her left ear. I lick her left ear with speed equivalent to that of a snail's pace. Slowly but surely. Some seconds later, I stop licking it and remove my lips of her ear, making her stop her moaning in the process.

Having decided what to do next, I smirk and grab both of her breasts. I fondle them through her one-piece dress, feeling their softness. In response to my action, she begins moaning, more loudly than she did when I played with her ears. Focusing solely on her big boobs in front me, I grope them like a child playing with his favorite toy. I have touched her bare boobs and have seen them so many times, I already know everything about them. But, it doesn't matter how much time passes, my love for boobs will never disappear.

No longer able to restrain myself, I move my hands up and remove the dress straps from her shoulders. Next, with one swift move, I pull her dress off her chest down to her stomach, and expose her pink bra.

"Heh heh, Senpai, just how badly do you want my breasts?" After a long period of just hearing her moan, it's quite refreshing to hear her talk again, albeit in a seductive voice.

"As badly as you want me inside." Smirking, I raise her back a little and unclasp her bra.

"Kyaa~" I quickly remove her bra and toss it away, exposing her bountiful breasts. The moment they're let out of their cage, they start bouncing. I watch them jiggle around until they stop. When they do, I put my hands back on her breasts, feeling their naked softness. I grab her breasts and start playing with them. Reacting to my playful manner, she moans yet again, louder than before.

"You've got such big boobs." I comment on her boobs.

"I'm glad, ahh, you, ahh, like them so much, ahh, Senpai!" She barely manages to squeeze out those words, moaning all the while.

I continue fondling her big and soft breasts. While doing so, one of my hands accidentally brushes against one of her nipples. Naturally enough, they're already erect and pointing to the ceiling. Instantly taking notice of their perkiness, I pinch one of them. The moment I do so, she lets out a high-pitched squeal, letting me know she's more than enjoying this. I pinch the other one soon after. Then I bring my face down and put her right nipple in my mouth. I suck on the pink teat, turning it round and round with my tongue. Hearing her moan louder than ever, I playfully bite the nipple with my teeth and therefore, make her let out another squeak. God, I love her squeals. I release her right nipple from my tight hold and focus my attention on her left nipple. I place my mouth on her other nipple, circling my tongue around it. Just like her nipples, her areolas are bright pink as well. Then I make a diagonal line across her nipple, tracing my tongue over it. She moans, showing no signs of stopping.

For a brief moment, I release her nipples.

"Senpai, why did you stop?"

"So that I can… do this."

"Kya~" Still gripping her boobs, I mash them together and leave no space between them whatsoever. Naturally, her nipples are right next to each other as well. This time, I take both nipples in my mouth at once and begin to suck on them vigorously. "Ah, Senpai, ah, yes, ah, keep sucking, ah, ah, just like that, ah~" She clearly hasn't been expecting this. For once, I obey and do just as she says.

I suck on her erect nipples as if my life depends on it, trace my tongue around her pink areolas, and shower them with light kisses every now and then. No matter how many times I do this, I'm never bored of her boobs. They're so delicious it's like I'm eating a cupcake. With that thought in mind, I give each nipple another kiss and release them, taking my hands off her boobs in the process.

"Like that?" Smirking, I look at her face. She's got such a lewd expression on it, it makes me want to tease her even more.

"Haa, yeah. I love it! Haa…" Catching her breath, she looks back with half-opened eyes.

"Well, if you loved that so much, you're gonna love what comes next even more."

Never changing my facial expression, I simply put my hands on her dress that's been on her stomach ever since I tossed her bra away. In one quick motion, I take it off her by yanking the dress down her legs. I throw it to the other side of the room quickly after, leaving Hiwa covered only in her pink cotton panties.

She's almost completely naked; no bra to cover her breasts, no shirt to cover her stomach, no pants to cover her legs and no socks to cover her feet. Just a single pair of pink panties hiding her vagina.

"Um, Senpai." Unexpectedly, Hiwa calls out to me in a shy tone of voice.

"Huh, something the matter?" On reflex, I take my eyes off her panty-clad vagina and look her in the eyes.

"It's just that you're still fully clothed while I'm only in my panties… So, if you could take your clothes off… I mean, it's really embarrassing being the only one naked…"

"Ah, sorry. I was all over your hot body I didn't even realize." In response to my compliment, she blushes even deeper shades of red.

Apologetically, I get off of her and begin taking my clothes off. I start with my shirt. In just two seconds, I take it off and toss it aside, revealing my front to her. Thanks to always caring heavy boxes due to my job, my torso is quite strong and good-looking as well. I don't have a six-pack, but it'd be a lie if I said I wasn't working on getting one. Next, I bring my feet closer to me and yank my socks off. And finally, I prostrate both my legs and slide my pants down. Just like her own clothing, they end up being thrown on the floor. And just like Hiwa, I'm left with only a pair of dark blue underwear covering my genitals.

"Better?" Once I finish taking my clothes off, I return my focus back to Hiwa.

"Yeah, much better." I satisfy her request and leave no room for complaints.

"Now then… let's get back to business." I smirk and get back on top of her.

I lower my gaze to her panties. They're pink except for one spot in the middle that's stained with some kind of transparent liquid. I place my left hand on her right thigh and gently caress it. She lets out a little moan the moment I do so. Slowly, I trace my fingers over to her panties. In response, she starts breathing roughly. My index and middle fingers make their way down her panties until they reach its wet spot.

"You're wet just from some nipple sucking, huh?" I knew she was wet the moment I set my eyes on her sacred spot. Regardless, I decided to tease her about it anyway.

"You were just too good, I thought I was going to melt."

"You're just that fragile?"

"Hii~" Before she could respond, I began touching her vagina through her panties with my two fingers. "Ah, ah, Senpai, ah~" Her moans made me quicken my actions.

Still touching her pussy, I lowered my body onto hers and bit her left earlobe. In addition to her moans, she let out another cute squeak. This just made me even more turned on. My left hand was on her panties, my fingers touching her vagina. Whereas my right hand was acting as a pillar to prevent my body from falling. And my mouth was on her ear, tracing my tongue over it and occasionally giving it a bite. Multitasking sure is pretty hard.

Having played with her ear for a while now, I get back up and stop touching her vagina. "Senpai?"

"I'm going to take it off."

"O.K." Even though we've done this so many times, she still acts like a virgin. Not that I can blame her.

I put my hands on both sides of her panties managing a tight grip, and then slide them down her short but beautiful legs. Once they're off, I throw them aside and leave Hiwa laying there completely naked. Moon shines brightly, bathing her perfect body in white light. I cast my gaze down once again and look at her bare vagina that's glistening with her juices that are trickling down to the bed.

For a few seconds, I simply stare at her already corrupted flower. Luckily enough, I was the one to take her virginity. Just imagining that moment makes my penis hard. I take my boxers off and toss them to the floor, just like I did with her panties only seconds ago.

When my cock springs free, Hiwa opens her eyes wide. "So big…" Quietly, she whispers those words.

"Hiwa…" No longer able to control myself, I spread her legs open and get my rock-hard cock closer to her entrance. "I love you."

"I love you too." She return those sweet words back to me. "Come on, put it in. I can't wait any longer."

What a way to ruin the mood. And here I thought this would be more romantic, yet with here sudden declaration of wanting it so bad, it's more sexy and hot than romantic and sweet. Oh well, what can you do? That was a rhetorical question, by the way. Well, might as well just get this over with.

But before I actually put it in, I think I'm going to have some fun teasing her first.

My dick, hard as a rock, is currently making its way to her wet pussy. After a second or so, it reaches her vagina. But instead of putting it in, I simply rub her pussy with my long dick up and down.

"Come on, Senpai, stop teasing me and put it in already." She says that in an angry tone of voice.

"You want it that bad?" I continue teasing her, still rubbing her vagina with my penis.

"Yes, I do. So just put it in."

"Say it more directly."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Say exactly what you want, word for word."

"J-Jeez, Senpai, y-you really are a p-pervert." She blushes for a moment. "I... want… I-I want… you t-to…" In a cutesy tone of voice, she tries to voice her wish.

"If you don't say it, your wish is never going to be fulfilled."

"Oh, fine." Sulkily, she does as I say. "I want you to put your hard dick inside my wet pussy."

"Heh." In response, I put a smirk on my face. "As you wish."

But before I do that, I first grab her legs and spread them apart from one another. Realizing my intentions, she raises them up for a moment and then puts them back down so that her feet are touching the bed. I then take a firm hold of the back of her thighs, a few centimeters above her ass.

"Here I go!" I exclaim and push my dick inside her pussy.

"Ahh~" She lets out a little moan when I enter.

Even though we've done this plenty of times already, her pussy is as tight as ever. Her walls squeeze my cock in a powerful embrace, never letting go. Considering it's been two days, the sensation is strong enough to almost make me ejaculate. Almost being the keyword.

Without any further ado, I plunge my dick deep inside her pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah~" She moans with every thrust, much louder than when I sucked on her boobs, or when I touched her vagina with my fingers.

"God, I love your moans."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~" Hiwa continues moaning.

Her groans are like a broken recorder, in a way. She's not gonna stop moaning until I finish. The only difference is, her sexy moans are much more pleasant to listen to. If anything, they turn me on even more. With that, my cock, deep inside her pussy, twitches for a second and become even more erect.

"Senpai, ah, ah, your, ah, dick, ah, just, ah, ah, twitched, ah, ah~" Apparently, her vagina is sensitive to the point where she can feel my dick twitch even when she's lost in divine pleasure of being fucked by my thick cock.

Can't have that. Seems we're gonna have to change things up a bit. With that thought in mind, I remove my hands off her thighs and place them on her hips, grasping them in a tight hold. I start thrusting even harder and faster than before. Thanks to my sudden action, her moans gradually begin to quicken and grow louder.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~" I'm never gonna get tired of this. Her moans are so sexy, they drive me crazy with every passing second. No matter how many times I hear them, it's like her moans always find a way to make my lust for her even stronger.

But that's not the only thing that changes; her boobs start bouncing. Up and down, left and right, and in circles. The way they bounce makes me realize just how huge her tits actually are. I mean, I knew her boobs were way bigger than your average girls', but hot damn, this is something else, man! And just like her moans, her boobs also make me even hotter.

Now that I look at her from this position, I can see how lewd she really is. Her half-open eyes, the drool running down her nape, her provocative moans, her boobs that bounce restlessly... Everything about her is just so hot and sexy it's driving me absolutely insane.

Soon enough, I feel myself at my limit. Oh, come on! It's only been a few minutes since we started the actual thing and I'm already about to cum?! Seriously?! I try to hold myself back, but find it futile. Well, I haven't released anything in two days, so I guess I can understand. But still...

"Hiwa, I'm about to cum." I'm about to reach my end, so I warn her ahead of time.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm about, ah to, ah cum, ah, myself, ahh~" Still moaning, Hiwa tells me she's at the end herself.

The moment her words are out of her mouth, I yet again, start thrusting even faster. She moans loud and her boobs bounce like crazy.

We've had sex plenty of times already, and every single time, I came inside. I didn't even use a condom to protect her. And even though I came inside her every single time, she never did become pregnant. So I have a feeling she'll be just fine this time as well.

"Here it comes!" No longer being able to refrain myself, I prepare my dick to shoot inside her.

"Ah, ah, give it to me, ah, ah, your hot, ah cum... Fill, ah, my pussy, ah, with, ah your, ah, hot sperm, ahh~" Her words only make my dick work even faster.

And with one final hard thrust, we both cum. I release my sperm that's impatiently been waiting to monopolize her womb. I shoot the sperm directly inside her vagina at high speed without stopping. At the same time, she cums as well, reaching her orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As she orgasms, Hiwa lets out one final long scream.

"Ha, ha, ha..." After experiencing her orgasm, she begins to breath roughly.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Automatically, I do the same.

"That was... amazing." Hiwa catches her breath as she says that.

"Yeah, it sure was. Especially so because we had to wait two days to do it." I say that with my penis still inside her vagina.

For a few seconds we simply stare at each other.

"So, are you going to take your dick out, Senpai?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, sorry." I take my penis out of her vagina, and my semen begins to trickle down her pussy to the bed. I came so much, her pussy wasn't able to swallow all of it.

"Hey, Senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Even though we've just had sex, how come your dick is as hard as it was in the beginning?"

"Huh?" I look down and notice that my dick, still covered with semen, is standing up proud, pointing at the ceiling. "Well, I guess one round just wasn't enough."

"Oh, Senpai, just how hopeless can you be?" I assume that was a rhetorical question.

"Any man is hopeless without a good woman to keep him at bay." Despite my assumption, I give her an answer anyway.

"Haah..." Hiwa heaves a little sigh and directs her gaze back at me. "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to go for another round, won't we? We didn't do it yesterday, so I guess I can bless your body with one more round."

"Thanks, you're the best girlfriend ever, Hiwa. I love you so much."

"But just one more round." She put a hard emphasis on "one." "We have school tomorrow, so if we end up doing it all night, we'll be too sleepy to get up."

"Don't pretend like you don't want more." I tease her lightly.

"Okay, you win, Senpai."

"But we're doing it in a different position this time."

"Kyaa~" Suddenly, I flip her over me so that I am laying on the bed and she's on top of me. I think this is called reverse missionary.

She's looking at me from above, her tits drawn to the ground due to gravity. Her beautiful eyes shine with bright light in them. Staring at her from this position makes me feel so hot inside. I cast my gaze to look at her shaven pussy that's right above my thick dick. There's still some of my semen and her juices trickling down her thighs.

Hiwa leans closer and hugs me. She brings her head to the side of mine, her boobs resting on my chest. God, so soft! Not being able to restrain myself any longer, I place my hands on her hips and push her down on my cock.

"Aaahhh~" Once her vagina's full of my hot cock yet again, she exclaims a load moan.

"Heh, it's like you can't live without it." I smirk and start moving.

"Ahh, no, ah, it's, ah, not like that, ah~" She tries to deny it, but fails hard. As if anyone would believe her when she's moaning like that.

Her moaning gradually begins to grow louder and louder. Even though I usually find it to be very hot, now that she has her mouth right in front of my right ear, I'm scared of her blowing my eardrum away. To erase that unlikely possibility, I move one hand off her hips and take it back. I put it on her chin and raise her head. Listening to her audible moans, I steal her lips in a blink of an eye.

I close my eyes and kiss her with great passion. She appears to be surprised by my sudden action considering that she simply continues to moan inside my mouth. But quickly enough, she takes the initiative herself and begins to return my kisses on the same level, if not stronger, of passion as me. I love to hear her moan inside my mouth, albeit a bit quitter now that she's busy kissing me.

As soon we're mutually kissing each other, I remove my hand off her chin and put it back on her hip. She quickly inserts her tongue inside my mouth and tries to take control. In response, I do the same. The result is, of course, a battle of tongues. This time, her boobs are on my chest, preventing me from touching them. However, unlike before, I'm actually fucking her, which makes her unable to dominate my mouth. Judging by the strength of her kisses, I can safely say she's not trying to take over. But rather just wants to kiss me deeply while passionately having sex. I'm still a man, though. And as one, I'll take on any challenge and try my hardest not to lose. Not that I need to give much effort this time around.

Slapping of my dick against her pussy, our kissing and her moans are the only things that can be heard throughout the room. And my ears are the only ones of having the right to possess such privilege. Well, she also gets to hear it, but you know what I mean.

We separate our lips from one another to take in some fresh air. The moment her lungs are filled with enough oxygen, her moans begin to reign free, slowly becoming the loudest noise in the room.

I continue to fuck her, ramming my dick inside her as hard as I can. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh~" The harder I thrust, the louder she moans.

She's still hugging me. Unlike before, when she was pressing her face to the side of my head, this time she simply keeps on staring straight in my face. My eyes are just looking at her back, almost in a calm manner. Whereas her own eyes show lust in them. I wouldn't be joking if I said she's got pink heart-shaped pupils.

Soon enough, my cock becomes impatient. I can sense it wants to release its semen.

"Hiwa, I'm about to cum."

"Ahh, oh yes, ahh, please, ahh, I can't, ahh, take it, ahh, anymore~" Along with her moaning, Hiwa somehow manages to smuggle some words out of her mouth.

"Kh~" Hearing her sexy words, I only quicken the pace of my thrusts.

"Ahh, yes, just like that, ahh~"

"Heh." I put a smirk on my face after she says that.

"Come on, ahh, just, ahh, come already, ahh~"

"You want it that bad?"

"Yes, ahh, I want, ahh, you to, ahh shoot, ahh, your, ahh, hot semen, ahh, inside my pussy, ahh~"

In response, I only continue to thrust faster.

And soon enough, I feel myself at my limit. "Here, I come..."

"Ahh, yes, ahh, ahh~"

Within a few seconds, not being able to help myself, I reach my end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My dick shoots my sperm inside her pussy. The moment it does, she screams as loud as she did when she reached her first orgasm today. I stop moving, letting my cock do the rest.

I can see my freshly-made sperm exist her pussy and trickle down her thighs. Guess she had enough for one night.

"That was amazing..." She whispers those words and collapses onto me, breathing roughly enough for me to hear it.

"Yeah, it sure was." For a few seconds, we simply rest on the bed like that, my penis still inside her vagina. My hand caresses her back.

Gradually, the blood in my penis begins to vaporize, transforming it to how it originally was.

Tired from all the sex we just had, Hiwa rests on top of my body with her eyes closed.

"Come on Hiwa, I know you're tired, but can you at least get off me."

"...I want to stay together like this for just a little bit longer."

"But my dick is still inside your pussy. At this rate, I'll get hard again and won't be able to stop myself."

"That might be a slight problem, but..." For this sentence only, she raises her head to look me in the eyes. "You've driven me crazy to the point where I wouldn't be able to stop myself either."

"Is that a declaration of war?"

"Just kidding... We have school tomorrow, and I'm too tired to go for another round, so let's just go to sleep."

"I can't do that with you on top of me though..."

"You're a man. I'm sure you can tough it out."

"Fine. I guess I can." With that, I slide my hand down her back to her round butt, caressing it ever so gently.

"You really can't keep your hands off my butt, can you, Senpai?"

"I'm not falling asleep before you get up, so this is the least you can let me do." Hiwa doesn't protest.

With her head still on my chest, she continues laying there for a minute or so.

"Come on, it's been a minute already. I really like being intimate with you after sex, but I'm really sleepy now. So if you don't get off me, I'm going to have to remove you using force."

"And what are you going to do exactly?"

"What I do best." I raise my hand off her posterior for a second, only to bring it back with much more force.

"Ouch..." She exclaims that in a cutesy tone of voice and brings her hand to caress her slapped butt cheek.

I didn't slap her hard. I didn't slap her gently either. I simply gave her cheek enough amount of force for her to feel both pleasure and "pain." Besides, whenever I slap her butt, she always lets out cute little squeaks of surprise that I just can't help but enjoy. As for the reason it "hurt" her more than usual, is probably because this is the first time I slapped her bare ass. Every other time I did it, it was covered with some piece of clothing.

"Come on Hiwa."

"Oh fine, I'll get off you Senpai."

With that she removes herself off me, pulling my dick out of her pussy. When she does so, a bit of semen leaks out of it and stains the bed. I'm way too tired to get up and clean this, so I'll just do it tomorrow.

"You know what, Senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With those words, we raise the blanket over our naked bodies and quietly fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Brightness assaults my tightly closed eyes and I wake up. I heave a heavy yawn and lightly circle my fingers over my eyes, rubbing them in the process. Looking over at the window, I notice the sunlight slowly entering the room. Feeling concerned, I quickly tap the "home" button on my phone that's placed on the counter beside the bed and read the time. It's a little past seven. There's still plenty of time to get ready for school.

Noticing the light but slow breaths and the warmth of the body right next to me, I turn my gaze to look at Hiwa. Her body is on her side, covered with a blanket which prevents me from seeing her ample figure. The only body part this scene renders visible is her beautiful face. It's turned in my direction. Her eyes are still closed, craving more sleep. And her pink hair, albeit completely unorganized, shines as brightly as ever.

In response to the sleeping girl next to me, I simply put a smile on my face.

Usually, Hiwa's the one who wakes up first. At this time of the day, she should be in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Yet the girl before me is soundly sleeping like a princess. Her sleeping face is just so peaceful, I can't help but be captivated by it. For a few seconds, I simply stare in silence, carefully admiring the beauty on the other side of the bed.

Before I know it, a full minute has already passed. I smile one last time and quietly slip out of the bed. I make sure to avoid disturbing her in any way in the process.

Once I get up, I stretch my arms up in the air like every other day. But for some reason, it feels oddly cold. Cold? In the middle of summer? Surprised by the sudden body temperature, I look down... only to see my naked body.

"Oh, that's right..." I totally forgot we had sex last night. No wonder Hiwa's still sleeping.

I make my way to the closet and take some fresh clothes out. Immediately, I put the boxers on first, for safety's sake. Followed by socks. Next, I take out my school uniform and put it on. I slide the pants up my legs, making sure to buckle my belt around them. Then, I put the short-sleeved shirt over my naked chest and stomach, leaving the tie on the desk for now. I'll put it on later when it's time for school. I know it's a bad habit, but I seriously don't want to be bothered by it now. And finally, I cover my feet with indoor slippers. Now that I'm all dressed up, I'm ready to go.

I glace over at Hiwa one last time. She's still sleeping. The school starts about in an hour, so I'll cook something for breakfast and then wake her up.

I exit our bedroom. Mere seconds later, I quietly close the door behind me and make my way to the kitchen.

The sun is cracking its way through the curtains, brightening up the space around me. I draw the curtains to the sides and help the sun's rays shine even brighter. The moment I do so, I'm forced to lightly close my eyes to protect them from the light.

I turn around and see that all of the kitchen is now bright enough for me to prepare the breakfast without turning on any sort of artificial light.

Then, I put on the apron to prevent my uniform from getting dirty. Now that I'm all set, I'm ready to begin cooking breakfast.

As usual, I'm going to make fried eggs, two for each, accompanied by bacon and some green salad. With our usual breakfast set in my mind as my goal, I begin preparing the meal. While doing so, I remember that we're going to be hungry if I don't make us lunch for later. With that sudden thought, I make us lunch as well and stuff it into our lunch boxes.

After about twenty minutes, I've finished with preparing the breakfast.

Now that food's all done, I just have to set up the table. I take out two plates and put them on the opposite sides on the table. I bring the pan closer to both of the plates and put two eggs and some bacon in each one. I also take out two forks and knifes so that we can use them to eat. And last but not least, I put the salad as well as bread on the table to go with the eggs.

"There we go..."

And with that, the breakfast is fully served. All that's left to do is wake Hiwa up. It's kinda weird how she's still not up. I know it was a rough night last night but she should be able to wake up without any problems.

I get back to the bedroom and slowly open the door, making sure not to startle her. I get in and see that she's still sleeping. You'd think she would, at least, lay on the bed fully awake, but no, she appears to be fast asleep. I carefully look at her and notice that her sleeping posture has changed. When I woke up, she was sleeping on her side with her face facing me. Whereas now, she's sleeping on her stomach with her face tightly buried into the pillow.

Just by looking at her, I can tell that she's still sleepy. For a moment, I think about letting her sleep until she wakes up herself, but she takes school seriously, so I don't want her to miss it. Besides, I made breakfast for two. I mean sure, I could eat all four eggs if I wanted. But that would be a little too much, even for a man. And it's never a good idea to force yourself to eat something you don't want to. Unless if you absolutely have to.

And so, I decide it'd be better to just wake her up now.

Slowly, I approach her body that's still fully covered with the blanket. Only difference is, I can't see her face from this angle. Not that I could see it even if I looked from below.

I lower myself to her level and quietly whisper in her ear:

"It's time to wake up. The breakfast is ready."

"..." No response. Not that I expected any in the first place.

"Come on, school's gonna start soon, so we need to hurry."

"..." Just like before, she doesn't say anything in return. Okay that's a bit weird.

"Hiwa, you need to get up, now." I slightly raise the tone of my voice.

"Mmmm..." This time, I get a reaction out of her.

"Come on, we can't sleep all day."

Hiwa sluggishly opens her eyes. She blinks a few times before fully opening them.

"Mmmmm... What time is it?"

"It's half past seven."

"Just five more minutes..."

"Come on Hiwa, the classes are gonna begin soon. We don't have five minutes. Besides, the breakfast is gonna get cold."

"Okay... I'll be there soon... Just five more minutes..."

Yeah... Now, I'm irritated. I know sleeping is important, but so is education. So, sometimes when people aren't listening, you just have to use force.

"If you're not gonna listen, then I guess I'll just have to make you get up one way or another."

With that thought, I pull the blanket off in one quick motion, revealing her naked body before me.

"Come on, wake your lazy bum up!" I spank her ass.

Once my hand collides with the flesh, a loud smack echoes throughout the room. It sends ripples to her butt which make it jiggle.

"Ouch..." Immediately after, Hiwa jerks her entire body up. She moves to cover her stinging butt cheek. She proceeds to massage it to reduce the pain. "What was that for, Senpai?"

"You didn't want to wake up, so I had to use force."

"O.K. That's fine and all, but that really hurt just now..."

"Sorry... But you were really going on my nerves with "Just five more minutes" crap, and I just couldn't take it."

"When did I say that?"

"You don't even remember? ...Well, whatever." For a moment, I question her gaze, pondering if what she's telling me is the truth. But then I remember this is Hiwa and she would never lie. Guess she didn't fully regain consciousness back then. I just assumed she did simply because she opened her eyes. My bad on that one. "Anyway, you should dress up for school now. I already prepared breakfast. So if you don't want it to get cold, you better hurry. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." I make my way to the door as I say that.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

With that, I leave the room and close the door behind me. I get back to the kitchen and take a seat at the table. I bring my face closer to the food and sniff it. It's still warm. Well, it's bad manners to just start eating, so I'll wait for Hiwa to get here. Hopefully, it doesn't take too long. As I wait, I simply stare in silence at the food before me.

"There was such a disaster with the breakfast yesterday, I'm glad everything's all right today." With the exception of Hiwa oversleeping, but I can overlook that. Technically speaking, I was the one who caused the breakfast to burn yesterday, so it's not like I can blame her for sleeping a little longer than usual. The only thing I can blame her for is her ass. Come to think of it, I was the one who made her go a second round last night, so I should take the blame for that as well. You reap what you sow, I guess.

Soon enough, Hiwa emerges from the bedroom, fully dressed in her school uniform. It being summer, we're allowed to have short-sleeved shirts. By default, high school girls shorten their skirts. Whether it's because they're too long or they just want to show off, they always do it. In summer though, the girl's skirts seem way shorter than usual. Hiwa is no exception to the rule. The skirt she's wearing is so short, it barely covers her thighs. Although the view greatly emphasizes her thighs, her knees and everything below them is covered by white porcelain-like thigh-highs. Considering her stunning appearance, there's plenty of guys out there who are going to be eyeing her body, which I'm highly against. Though, that shouldn't be a problem considering that some people know she's my girlfriend. Well, my classmates do, at least.

"It smells pretty nice." Hiwa gets to the table, and sits down on her seat.

"Thanks. The food is still somewhat warm, so it's all good. We have to hurry with the food, because school's gonna start in another twenty minutes."

"Thanks for the food!" We exclaim in unison as we clap our hands together to offer our prayers to the gods for blessing us with this food.

Wasting no more time, we quickly plunge into the food. It may be bad manners to stuff our mouths full like that, but it's a little different when you're about to be late for school.

In a span of about seven minutes, we finish the food and put dishes into the kitchen sink. We wash them and put them right back where they belong.

We quickly put on our sneakers and make our way to the door, not forgetting about our schoolbags and lunches. Hiwa takes out the keys and unlocks it. She opens the door and steps outside. I do to, but just as she is about to close door, I remember something.

"Wait!" I yell out. "I forgot the tie."

"Huh?" Confused, Hiwa simply blinks once and stares at me as I dash into the apartment.

A few seconds later, I come back out with a tie wrapped around my neck.

"What was that all about?" She questions me.

"I didn't put on my tie because it would just make me uncomfortable. So, I left it on the desk."

"Well, do you have everything now?"

I look all over myself. Uniform? Check. Sneakers? Check. Schoolbag? Check. Lunchbox? Check.

"Yup, seems I have everything now."

"Well then, let's go." Hiwa proceeds to close and lock the door.

And with ten minutes left to spare, we walk to school.

* * *

We walk to school, fingers entwined, as we listen to the sounds around us. The chirping of the birds, the acceleration and deceleration of cars, and the hustle and bustle of the people on the sidewalk. The sun shines brightly in the sky, its rays gradually warming up the temperature.

"Say Senpai, Have you heard about that water park they're building a few miles away?" Suddenly, Hiwa asks me a question.

"Huh? They're making a water park? Interesting."

"Yeah, I heard about it two days ago from my classmates. Apparently, it's going to be pretty big, and it'll have a bunch of slides and everything."

"Sounds like you're excited."

"Yeah." She nods. "After hearing about how good it'll be, I couldn't contain my excitement."

"If you wanna go that badly, then we'll have to visit it for a day once it opens."

"That sounds awesome, Senpai!"

"Anything for my loving girlfriend."

"Aww Senpai, you really are the best!"

"I know, I know."

As we make our way to school, we flirt around with each other. This is a normal occurrence for us. Just like for every other couple. God, I remember the days when I didn't have a girlfriend. I used to get jealous every time I saw couples on the street just flirt around like it's a normal thing. Back then, I would shoot resentful glares at them to sate my sorrows. Not that any of them ever noticed. They were always lost in each other's passionate gazes with a coquettish atmosphere in the air. Thankfully, they never did anything beyond that, as stuff such as kissing and other intimate and flirtatious actions are seen as offensive and taboo in public here in Japan. Had we lived in America, things would've been a lot different. Just seeing lovers hold hands made me want to puke. I had some friends with who I talked to on a daily basis, of course, but that only made me want to get a girlfriend even more.

Now that I actually have one, I'm quite happy with myself that I'm able to experience all those moments I was so jealous of not that long ago. And let me tell you, they're just as good as I always imagined them to be. Flirting, touching, kissing... I'm so thankful I have as nice a girlfriend as Hiwa. I should really go visit Yachiyo's shrine one of these days and thank the gods.

And just like I used to be, I'm willing to bet there's countless of other hopeless singles out there who are cursing me to death right this instant. Hell, even my own friends tell me stuff like "Burn in hell!" under their breath whenever they see me with Hiwa. They probably think I can't hear them. In case if it's true, they're very much in the wrong. Not that I can blame them. After all, I was just like that. Once and if, they ever find their destined ones, they'll probably stop acting like that and become just as happy as I am.

"Good luck, guys." I mutter a quiet "good luck" under my breath.

"Did you say something, Senpai?" Apparently hearing my prayer, Hiwa turns to look at me with a questioning expression on her face.

"Oh nothing. I was just reminiscing about times when I still didn't have a loving and adorable girlfriend such as yourself."

"Oh Senpai, how sincere of you."

"I know that you love being showered with compliments, so I make my best effort to praise you whenever I can."

Soon enough, we reach the school gates. The face that we have to split makes me a little depressed. But, she's a first year and I'm a second year. So there's no possible way for us to be together all the time. And even if we were in the same year, there's no way I'd be as lucky to have her in my class, anyway.

With hesitation, I release the strength in my hand that's still holding hers. Realizing my intentions, she does the same. And so, we slowly release each other's hands. The warmth that I was feeling only seconds ago evaporates in an instant. It makes me sad that I won't be able to see her for the next class, but she always comes to my classroom between each break. The thought lightens up my day knowing that I've got such a caring girlfriend.

"Well, see you after class." With a little wave and smile, she dashes into the school building.

"Yeah, see you..." Even though she's already left, I say those parting words anyway, albeit quietly enough for any passing students to avoid hearing.

Through the glass window of the school, I see Hiwa taking off her sneakers and putting her shoes on. She closes her locker and makes her way to her classroom right after.

Once I see she's gone, I enter the school myself. I exchange my sneakers for shoes and go to my own classroom that's located on the second floor.

I open the door and make my way to my seat. Naturally, I sit on the second to last row right next to the window. I put my arm on the desk in a horizontal position so that it looks like a pillar with my elbow pressed on the wooden material beneath it. Then, I press my hand to the side of my face to rest my head on it.

As I laze around like that, waiting for the teacher to come, I survey the classroom and the people in it. The guys are happily blabbering about how they're finally gonna confess to a girl they like, while girls chat about the clothes and other most recent and popular trends.

The only girl that doesn't engage in any conversation is none other but the most beautiful girl in the entire school, Aritagawa Nio. She's doing the same as me; lazing around. The only difference being, she's looking outside the window, staring at the blue sky with a bored expression on her face. I'd believe it if someone told me she's the protagonist of some manga.

A few seconds later, our homeroom teacher comes in and begins homeroom. All the other students, including Aritagawa-san, hurry to their seats and focus on the teacher.

I sneak one glance at the clock on the wall before directing my attention to the teacher.

This is going to be one hell of a long lesson...

Surprisingly enough, the homeroom ends sooner than I expected. At first, I was so impatient, I couldn't help but think only about Hiwa. Her cute face, caring personality, ample figure and stuff like that.

I was busy thinking about those things until the teacher saw me with the creepiest and biggest grin on my face. The teacher came over to my desk and told me to pay attention which snapped me back into reality. From that point onward, I was focused solely on the teacher. I completely forgot about Hiwa's existence for the remainder of class.

The bell rang soon after, signaling the end of the class. This gave me about five minutes to talk to Hiwa.

Within no more than one minute, someone appears at the door to my classroom. Unsurprisingly, it is Hiwa. I quickly stand up from my seat and walk towards her.

"Hey Senpai!" Hiwa exclaims loudly. In fact, it was so loud the entire class heard her.

"Not so loud." I approached her and motion her to move out of the classroom.

As we got out, I could feel dozens of eyes glaring at my back, all saying "Die, you normie!"

Ignoring the jealous stares from my male classmates, I exited the classroom, took Hiwa by hand, and walked a few meters away from them.

"Anyway, did you need something?" I release her hand.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any plans for the lunch break."

"Lunch break? No, I'm free."

"Great. Then, could we eat lunch together?"

"I wasn't planning on having it any other way."

"Yay! Then, meet me at the rooftop."

I nodded in conformation.

"See you then, Senpai!" With that loud exclamation, she dashes off.

I stay for a moment to watch her plump rear descend the stairs. Pleased with the view she unconsciously left me, I walk down the hall back to my classroom.

When I return, I'm met with fair amount of covetous glares. The guys glare at me like I murdered their families or something. To be honest, I have mixed feeling about their glares. On one hand, they are filled with great hostility that want me dead. On the other, I'm kinda proud of myself to have found a girlfriend before any of my other male classmates did, so their glares make me feel like I did something they couldn't and that makes me feel quite proud of myself.

They make me feel like I'm the bad guy here, but that only motivates me even further. It makes me realize just how precious Hiwa actually is. It stirs something inside me and helps me protect her in any way I possibly can.

In conclusion, while their stares would make anyone feel uncomfortable, they also have a chance of making you realize that others are jealous of something you have which makes you feel superior. Of course, that also comes with its own share of problems, but there's more positive energy to it than negative, if you ask me.

I shrug them off and get back to my seat. Thinking about it will only get me down, so I have to push forward and ignore them.

Mere seconds later, the bell rings again and signals the beginning of the next class.

The next few classes turn out to be pretty boring and pass by as slowly as possible. It's almost as if there's someone controlling the time that doesn't want me to eat my lunch together with Hiwa. As the time passes, the sun gradually climbs its way up to the center of the sky, signaling that it's noon. Finally, the bell rings and the lesson ends, informing me that we have a sixty-minute long lunch break.

I take out the lunch box from my bag and stand up from my chair. With great impatience clouding my mind, I make my way to the stairs, upon which I ascend until I reach the door to the roof. I open the door. As soon as I do so, sunlight grazes at my eyes with its rays, forcing me to look away. I close the door behind me and take a few steps forward on the roof.

As any other Japanese school roof, the entire exterior is empty. Safe for the tall fence on edges, there's nothing in sight but the crystal blue sky.

"Ah Senpai, you're here!"

Suddenly, I hear a voice from behind. I turn around, only to find Hiwa standing there with a lunchbox in her hand. She's near the door, so she must've come just now.

She approaches me with a big smile on her face.

"Now then, where to seat?" I unintentionally ask that question aloud.

We look around, but of course, there's no shade in sight. And with this blazing sun over our heads, it's as hot as ever. There's no point going back now that we're up here.

"Guess we'll just have to endure the sunlight for the time being."

"Yeah, we will. But with you by my side, I'm sure we won't get any burns, Senpai!"

In the end, we decide to stay.

We seat down on the roof and lay our backs against the fence. There's no benches here or anything, so our bottoms have to feel the discomfort of being pressed into hard metal. Not that our backs are getting any better treatment.

But if it means I can have lunch with Hiwa, then I can endure the pain. I'm sure she feels the same way.

We open our lunch boxes and reveal the food within. Rice, eggs, salad and some other types of food greet us. I take the chopsticks and just as I'm about to grab the food...

"Senpai."

"What?"

"I know this may sound childish, but can I feed you instead?"

"Huh? Ah, you wanna try that thing where the girl feeds the guy?"

"Yeah! I always dreamed of doing it with you, and now it seems like the perfect opportunity."

"We have quite a lot of time left, and I have no problems with it. So, feed me to your heart's content."

"Yay!"

Enthusiastically, Hiwa gets closer to me. Previously, we were sitting about a meter apart from each other. But now, the distance has shrunk to a mere ten millimeters. She takes the chopsticks in her hands and looks carefully at the food in the lunchbox. After a few seconds, she grabs some rice and points the chopsticks in my direction.

"Say 'Aaahhh', Senpai."

She brings the rice closer, prompting me to open my mouth. I do as she says and take the rice in. I gobble it down pretty quickly.

"Pretty good, right?"

"I was the one who made it, just for the record."

"I know, but I just wanted to say that."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird for me to make lunches for us. You're the one who usually wakes up before me and does all of that."

"Well, it's your fault for being so aggressive last night..."

Hearing her say that, an unexpected redness assaults my cheeks. I avert my gaze from her because of the sudden embarrassment. A second later, I sneak a quick glance at her face and notice that she's as red as me, if not even more.

Her burning, bright red face reminds me of all the things we did yesterday night. Kissing, touching, and all the other sexual stuff... It makes my face flare up even more. I may have lost my innocence, but I'm still a virgin at heart.

I regain my composure and slowly look back at Hiwa. Sensing my gaze on her, she returns to look at me as well. Her cheeks are still on fire, though.

"Yeah... I guess that was my fault then, ha ha." I laugh awkwardly. In fact, it's so awkward it makes me cringe.

"Anyway, let's get back to eating our lunches."

I nod in conformation.

Hiwa goes back to eating her lunch, not bothering to feed me any longer. Following her example, I take the chopsticks and grab some food. As we continue to eat, the awkward tension in the air slowly begins to dissipate with each passing second.

After about ten silent minutes of eating, we finally finish our lunches.

"Since we finished eating our lunches so fast, we still have some time left before the afternoon classes begin. So what should we do with all this free time, Senpai?"

"We could just chat about things, I guess. There's no real point going back now. Although, it kinda hurts sitting on this hard floor, so I'd rather we stand." I get up and lean against the fence.

"I suppose we should." Hiwa follows my example.

She scoots closer to me and leans against the fence as well.

"Say Hiwa, I've got something I wanna ask you."

"What is it?"

"I've been wondering this for a while now. But want do you want to do when you get older? Like, when you finish college and become an independent adult. I'm not saying like you're not independent now or anything, but you know what I mean."

Hiwa gazes into the blue sky prostrating above her with a finger on her chin.

"Hmmm..." She ponders my question for a few seconds and then comes up with an answer. "I guess I want to keep working at Fille et Lait, and also be like a proper housewife or something like that."

"I see you don't have as ambiguous dreams as I expected you to."

"Did you think I'd want something more?"

"For a high school girl that leaved alone only a few months ago, I sure expected something much more grandiose. But I guess not all people have dreams as big as they're futures."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Huh? No, why would I be? I'm only a little surprised with how small your dreams are, is all."

"Well, that's a relief. Since you asked me that question, it's only fair of me to do the same. What do you want to do when you get older?"

"That's a good question." I can feel Hiwa's gaze on me, but I continue staring at the shining blue sky, anyway. "I don't really have anything in mind as of now. I just want to spend every moment of my life together with you."

"How sweet of you, Senpai."

"I also want to take care of our children in the future as well." I put a little grin on my face as I say that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hearing this, Hiwa explodes from embarrassment, eyes wide as saucers.

"Haha, just kidding."

"Jeez, you just gave me a heart attack, Senpai." Hiwa lets out a sigh of relief and calms down.

"I may have joked about it now, but who knows what the future will bring."

"Yeah, you can never know."

"Don't you want to have children with me in the future?"

"..." Hiwa blushes slightly and averts her gaze.

"Well?" I prompt her for an answer.

"Don't make me spell it out for you. Of course, I do!"

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that."

We idly continue to chatter. Before we know it, a good amount of time has passed since we came to the roof. Out of worry, I take out my phone and read the time. In a couple more minutes, the bell is going to ring to signal the end of the lunch break.

"We should get back. The break's gonna end soon."

We start walking towards the door.

"Senpai, about what we talked about earlier... Will you stay with me and continue to support me?"

"Always."

"Haha, now I'm pumped up!"

"All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can become anything you want."

I smirk and give her a playful slap on the ass to encourage her.

"Jeez, you really can't keep hands to yourself, Senpai."

"That's just the kind of man I am. Now, let's hurry back to the classroom."

"Yeah!"

* * *

The afternoon classes pass by in the blink of an eye. That's all thanks to the talk I had with Hiwa during lunch. The sun is slowly setting in the west, painting the sky orange. I've already packed my schoolbag, but decided to sit and fiddle with my phone. The other students are still packing up.

There's a reason why I'm still waiting here. And it involves Hiwa.

"Hey, lock the door on your way out."

I hear a nearby classmate say that to me. I nod my head. The classmate in question leaves the classroom soon after, leaving me to be the only person inside.

"Heh." I smirk.

I immediately text Hiwa. I tell her to come over to my classroom.

She responds a few seconds later, telling me she's going to be here in a couple of minutes.

"Can't wait."

The reason why I'm telling Hiwa to get here is quite simple. I want to make love to her on my desk.

I've always had this fetish of fucking my girlfriend on my own school desk. There's something about it that turns me on. Just the image of doing it gets me going. I don't know why, but the idea just makes me feel really dominant which in turn sends blood to my cock.

I was originally planning to wait until we get home, but that changed right after the butt slap. I must admit, it had my mind going off in different directions. When I slapped her, I even considered taking her right then and there, but only for a second. The though left my mind soon after.

In any case, I got a bit turned on after that, and couldn't help myself. I ended up deciding that I'd wait for other students to go home and have some alone time with her. And with my fetish, this seemed like there's no better opportunity. Who knows, I might never get a chance to do this ever again.

So now, I'm waiting for Hiwa to come over with my semi-erect dick in tow.

Soon enough, Hiwa enters the classroom.

"Senpai, I'm here!" She announces happily.

"Great." I whisper quietly.

I get off my seat and close and lock both doors. Japanese classroom always have two doors, in case of an emergency. A little bit of trivia never hurts anyone.

"Um, Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you lock the doors?"

"Ah well, you see..." I pause for a second, only to continue in a much more dominant tone of voice. "Let's just say that you won't be getting out of here for a good hour or so, if you know what I mean."

"Uhh, why do you have a look of a predator on your face...?"

"Hehe, I think we both know why."

"Um, Senpai, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

In response, I simply nod with a calm smile on my face.

"Guess I have no choice then, do I?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to do it so badly, then go ahead. I'm all yours, Senpai."

"Wait, seriously? You're fine with this?"

"Yup." She nodded. "I always thought that the idea of having sex in a classroom was a bit hot. The thought of doing something so indecent and obscene in an environment meant for educating children makes me a bit excited." She said that with a blush and a shy smile on her face.

"And here I thought you would object. Guess I was worried for nothing then."

"I see that you're little friend is already on standby." Noticing the bulge in my pants, Hiwa points it out

"That's, uhh..." I avert my gaze from hers and blush a little.

"No need to be shy. That's the monster you've been using to ravish me almost every night, after all." She praises my cock while blushing herself.

"Yeah... Well, I'm really excited to try this out. We've never done it here. Besides, I got really hot just waiting for you. So, I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Jeez, Senpai, what a naughty boy you've been. But we have to be quick and quiet. Otherwise, we'll be caught, and at worse, expelled from school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But all the students have already left or are doing club activities, so we don't have to worry about them. As for the teachers, they're all in the faculty room. Meaning that even if they go and check all classrooms, they're not gonna bother with this one, 'cause it's locked. Worst case scenario, the teacher comes and tries to open the door, but once they realize it's locked, they're gonna go back. So we're safe."

"If you're so sure about our safety, then there's nothing to hold us back."

Hearing that, I put my arms around her back and pull her closer to me. I smash my lips onto hers, and begin kissing her. Her lips are as soft as ever. Following my example, Hiwa wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing me back. The passion behind her kisses rivals mine, making me kiss her even deeper.

Both of us start pushing our tongues onto each other, trying to assert dominance against one another. Our tongues overlap and entwine for a number of times. In the process, we exchange saliva. This little battle of tongues continues on for a couple of seconds until we run out of oxygen.

Catching our breath, we separate our lips while still hugging each other. I look at her cheeks and notice how red they are. They're scarlet to the point where you'd think she was having a fever. I look up and see her amber eyes staring right back at mine. They're filled with lust. I can tell she's completely forgotten that we're at school and has lost herself to the pleasure of our kisses.

Without any warning whatsoever, Hiwa pushes her lips back onto mine. For a second, I just stand there, surprised by her sudden action. Usually, I'm the one to initiate the kiss, so I'm quite taken aback by it this time. As startled as I appear to be, I quickly regain my composure and kiss her back.

We continue to kiss, bathed by the orange sunset. Our tongues meet again and the battle commences. Just like before, we fight for supremacy. This time, however, I've got something to help me win.

A few seconds into the kiss, my hands start roaming her back. I go down as slowly as I can to make her anticipate what's to come even more. With all the slow build-up, my hands soon reach her lower back. On the way there, I made sure to feel her bra strap through her shirt, which made her fidget a little in my arms.

Not being able to control myself any longer, I grasp her firm ass cheeks. The moment I do, she lets out a little moan in my mouth. The way she increases the pace of her kisses tells me just how much she's enjoying this. I tighten the grip on her ass and pull her closer.

As we're kissing, we unconsciously make our way to my desk. How convenient. Hiwa is the one who's turned with her back to the side of the desk. Once we're there, we separate our lips again.

"Haa, haa, haa... That was really good just now, Senpai."

"Yeah, haa..."

Exhausted from all the kissing, we catch our breath. Her hands are still wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace, her eyes staring deeply into my own. I stare back, my hands never leaving her ass.

"So, what now?"

"For starters, I want you to sit on my desk."

"But I can't do that while you're still holding onto my butt."

With a disgruntled look on my face, I release her ass. It's quite painful for me as it's not going to be possible to touch her butt while she's sitting. But in order for my fetish to be fulfilled, this has to be done. Her other proportions are going to be a good replacement for the remainder of this H-scene.

Following my wish, she sits on my desk. The moment she places her ass down, the thought of sniffing my desk tomorrow enters my mind, which sends the remaining blood to flood my dick.

"You're really raring to go, huh Senpai?" Noticing the bulge in my pants become bigger, Hiwa teases me.

"I'm a healthy young man. Of course, I'm gonna get a hard-on when I see a beautiful woman such as yourself sit on my desk."

"Well then, be sure to treat me nice."

"With pleasure. Although, the actual sex is gonna have to wait for a while. You know what they say, foreplay is as necessary, if not even more, than sex in some cases."

"You're the one who always makes me feel so good, so I know I'm in right hands."

"Then, I'll start."

Looking at her from this angle, I see a shy underclassman who's willing to do whatever her senior desires. The way she just sits there with her amber eyes looking up at me like that, and her hands grabbing the edges of the desk makes me seem like I'm forcing her to do this. In a way, I guess I am. But that only makes me even hotter. Had I actually been forcing some girl like this, I'd no doubt feel like a sick molester or something. But I'm just some wimp who wouldn't have the guts to do something like that in the first place, which makes me feel relief. Knowing that this is my girlfriend who wants to do this all just for the sake of my fetish makes me really lucky and happy that I have such an awesome girlfriend. Plus, she herself said that she'd always wanted to try this, so both sides benefit from this. God, I'm so turned on my dick's about to rip open my boxers and pants.

With that statement, I draw my body closer to hers. I raise my hands and grab both of her breasts. The moment I do, she lets out a little moan. Her breasts are so big to the point where the term "cowtits" wouldn't be far off. I give each breast a little squeeze and make her moan again. Even if it's through her shirt, I don't have any problems with feeling their softness.

I slowly continue to fondle her boobs with medium pace. Not too slow, but not too fast either. As I do so, she begins to moan without a pause in between. Her moans only encourage me to feel them up even more. I grope all over her breasts, not missing a single spot. You gotta make sure to treat her boobs equally. You know, knead both of them with equal desire and touch every single place on them you can.

At one point, an idea of playing with her nipples through her shirt enters my mind. I've never done that before, so the thought makes my hands grope her boobs even harder and faster, which makes her moan louder. You know that feeling when you're about to do something for the first time in your life, and you get so excited over it to the point you just can't wait, yeah? That's how I feel now.

I bring my hands to the center of her breasts and pinch her nipples. The sudden action makes Hiwa let out a squeak. Pleased by that sound, I put her nipples in between my thumb and index finger. I play with them through her shirt some more while enjoying her moans.

After a while, I get bored of just doing it through her shirt, so I tell her to lift it up.

"I wanna touch your boobs directly now, so can you lift your shirt up?"

She nods and does as she's told. Hiwa lifts her shirt up and reveals her pink bra. The bra reminds me of the one she had yesterday. However, it's noticeably different. Namely, I can see her erect nipples stand out like sore thumbs. The sight makes me incredibly hot. I lift her bra and expose her boobs.

The moment her breasts are let out, they bounce from the force I gave them when I freed them from their cage. I stare at them, mesmerized by their size and shape. To think I managed to find myself a girlfriend with such a nice rack, it's as unbelievable as Japan's increase in birth rate.

I place my hands on her bare tits and started massaging them. The softness I feel when I touch them is unbearable, I can't let go of them. I grope them vigorously without giving them a break. The tone of Hiwa's moaning gradually increases, as does the pace.

Her tits made me lose all control I had over myself. Staring at them from this distance wasn't good enough for me. So, in a matter of seconds, I lower my head and bury my face in her giant boobs. At my action, Hiwa let out a little squeal.

I covered my face completely in her breasts. I started rubbing them all around it. My cheeks, nose, mouth... you name it. That's just how much I loved her boobs. And she accepted it all like a loving mother. God, I don't think I'd be able to live without this woman.

At one point, I took one of her nipples in my mouth. I sucked on it while rubbing the other one with my fingers. Her nipples were pretty pink. I sucked on it even more fiercely than I ever did before.

A few seconds later, I started alternating between her nipples. I released the one I was currently sucking and put my mouth on the other. Then went back on the first one, then on the second, and so forth. I licked, sucked, and pinched her nipples as hard as I could. I was just like a child sucking on his mother's tits. The only difference was, I did it because I was turned on.

As I continued switching between her nipples, a rather hot idea pops into my head. I don't know why I didn't do this before.

I set my focus on her right nipple. After licking it for a few seconds, I gave it a rather hard bite. Thanks to my unpredictable action, Hiwa let out yet another squeak. This one was way louder than the ones she let out before, I got scared that someone might have heard it, but soon dismissed the thought.

Her squeak resounded against my ears, making me give her another one of equal strength. As expected, she let out yet another loud squeal.

I switched my mouth from her right to her left nipple. I immediately sank my teeth into it and gave it two bites. I'm all about that equality, after all. If one nipple gets two bites, then so does the other one.

After I spent a few minutes touching, pinching, sucking, licking and biting her nipples, I came to a sudden stop. I released them from my non-stop playing which made Hiwa's moaning stop dead in its tracks.

"Ahh, Senpai, why did you stop? It felt so gooood."

"I had more than enough fun with your boobs and nipples. Now, I want to do the same with your pussy.

Following my abrupt stop, Hiwa complained. I told her that I was satisfied with her upper body which left me craving for the spot deeply hidden between her pale white legs. Even though I voiced it in a very monotone tone of voice, she put a perverted smile on her face.

"If you desire my pussy that much, then you can do whatever you want with it."

As if reading my mind, Hiwa raised her legs that had been dangling a few millimeters above the floor, and put them on the desk so that only the edges of her feet were actually touching it. She moved her sweet ass a few centimeters back and made some room for her equally nice legs.

At a glance, she appeared to be in a squatting position. In actuality, she was still sitting on the desk with her legs bending in a way that made you think she was squatting.

Without dirtying my desk, she skillfully untied the shoelaces and threw her shoes onto the floor. I was expecting her to put her entire feet on it as well. But to my surprise, she started removing her thigh-highs.

As she was slowly removing the fabric from her legs, the thought of her bare feet popped in my mind, which made it harder for me to control myself.

"The look in your eyes is telling me that you're really excited to see my feet." She said that in a teasing manner.

After what felt like forever, she finally threw her thigh-highs on the ground. She put her bare feet on my desk right after. Guess the smell of her ass isn't the only thing I'm gonna be sniffing...

Hiwa spread her legs and lifted her skirt up, exposing her pink cotton panties. The sight instantly drew my eyes to the stained spot in the middle of her panties.

"Come one Senpai, this is all yours." Damn! She said that in a very seductive way which made me drew closer.

I dropped myself onto my knees. The impact made my legs hurt for a bit, but I didn't have the time to be worrying about that. Mesmerized by her panties, I moved my head even closer to them.

And there I was, my face only millimeters apart from her vagina. For a few seconds, I just stared at her wet panties. It would appear, that just like last time, Hiwa got wet just by some boob grabbing and nipple play. It was way more intense this time, though.

I take a sniff of her panties, and an erotic aroma enters my nostrils. I don't really have as much of a sniffing fetish as I may have let on before, but I always make sure to catch a good whiff of every part of Hiwa's body and clothes every now and then. The smell makes me want to bury my nose in her pussy.

And I do exactly that. The moment my nose grazes against her wet panty-clad pussy, Hiwa lets out a little moan. Boy, do I love to listen to her moans. I go up and down, left and right, and in circles with my head, rubbing my nose against her pussy in the process. The more I rub, the louder her moaning becomes.

As soon as I'm pleased by the smell her pussy exhibits, I remove my nose from her vagina. Even if I don't have direct contact with it, I can still feel the erotic smell coming from her pussy.

"Hiwa, take your panties off. I wanna see that beautiful flower you hide so carefully." I lightly slap her left inner thigh as I say that.

With a blush on her face, she obliges and slides her panties down her legs. As soon as she's done, she tosses them aside. Following their trajectory, I see them land on the floor, close to her thigh-highs.

I turn my gaze to look back at Hiwa. She's sitting on my desk, breathing roughly. Her big boobs hang out freely right beneath her pink bra and lifted-up shirt. Her short legs and small feet are completely exposed before my very eyes. There's not a single piece of clothing left on them. And finally, her oval shaped pussy stands wet. Its juices are trickling down onto my desk.

I take a tight hold of both of her inner thighs and push my mouth against her pussy.

"Ahh~" Hiwa moans.

I decide to have some fun before I put my tongue in her hole.

I kiss her outer lips as her pussy begins to twitch. I rub my lips in full circles, kissing them as much as I can. Eventually, I begin to use my tongue to lick them as well. The saliva my tongue places all over them makes her glisten even more.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh~"

I move my tongue up a bit, carefully avoiding to touch her pussy with it, as I'm saving that for last. I reach her clitoris and lightly lick it with the tip of my tongue. Hiwa begins to moan louder than before. Her moans only make my tongue work faster.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh~"

Her moans become faster as my tongue continues to lick her outer walls. They drive me crazy and make me increase my pace.

"Ahh, Senpai, I can't wait anymore, ahh, ahh, just lick me already, ahh~" Hiwa begs for me to put my tongue inside her pussy.

After licking and kissing her outer lips and clitoris for a minute or two, I finally put my focus of attention on her vagina. She's begging me to devour it with my tongue as loud as she can. Her words alone make me feel even hotter inside.

I tighten the grip on her thighs which makes her let out a little yelp that mixes with the sounds of her moans. Next, I lick the trail of one of her juices that trickled down her ass. The trail leads me to her pussy, obviously.

Once there, I kiss the inner walls of her vagina and put my tongue inside. The moment I do that, an electric jolt runs through her body that makes her let out a loud squeak in ecstasy. I run my tongue all over her insides, feeling as much as I can of her tight walls.

"Aaahhh, ahh, ahh, ahh~"

At one point, I began kissing her dripping pussy as well. The little kisses I was giving her only accentuated the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, as well as the ones that her pussy produced thanks to my skilled tonguing.

"Yeah, ahh, right there, ahh, lick me there more, ahh~"

Thanks to her encouraging words, I knew I was doing a good job of pleasuring her. It made my heart race relatively quickly knowing that I was pleasing her how she wanted me to.

Her wet pussy twitched with every kiss and lick I was giving her. She moaned as loud as she could, letting me know that she was heavily enjoying this.

"Ahh, Senpai, ahh, I'm about to come~"

In between the moans, she informed me that she was about to experience an orgasm. Her words made me push my tongue deeper inside her pussy.

Hiwa twitched in place, impatiently awaiting her orgasm. In order to fulfill her desire, I moved my tongue faster.

"Ahh, yes, ahh, yeah, I'm gonna, AAAHHHhhh~" Hiwa orgasms.

The moment she screamed, I removed myself from her vagina.

Her scream was so loud to the point where I thought someone might come in bursting into the classroom, while slamming down the door like in some Hollywood action movie. Fortunately for us, that didn't happen. At worst, someone might have heard Hiwa's cry, and even if they did, they would probably lose interest anyway, so I didn't really worry about that.

Following that scream, Hiwa fell backwards onto the desk. Her head and legs were dangling above the floor, while her breasts were still on her chest that was going up and down with every breath she took.

She was breathing roughly and slowly, accentuating her tiredness. While she was catching her breath, I simply stared at her pink pussy, my dick hard as rock. I had stood back up on my feet and was looking at her from above.

She may have experienced one orgasm, and while my mouth had fun with her pussy, my dick was still standing tall, trying to break free from its shackles that were my boxers and pants.

"Haa, haa, that was amazing, Senpai, haa, haa~"

"Well then, I hope you're ready for the main event."

"Huh?"

As if a bucket of cold water had been poured on her, Hiwa jerked her entire body up. She was looking at me in shock.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about it? What, don't tell me you taught I was gonna let you off the hook without actually putting my dick inside you?"

"Honestly, I'm still recovering from all the licking and kissing you did on my pussy, so I don't think I can go for more."

"Are you seriously gonna left my dick unsatisfied?"

"Just give me a few seconds to rest."

"Fine."

I simply continued to watch her in silence as she threw herself back onto my desk. No matter how much I tried to resist, I was mesmerized by her pussy. It was so smooth and there wasn't a single hair sticking above it, or anywhere else for that matter.

Had Hiwa not been so exhausted from my tongue techniques, I would've long ago put my hard dick inside her wet pussy. The way her pussy is out in the open makes it really hard for me not to ravish her.

For a while, nothing but Hiwa's rough breaths can be heard throughout the classroom. I'm just standing there looking at her pussy with a serious look in my eyes. If someone were to somehow see this, they'd probably think I raped her or something. Hell, had I walked in on someone, and noticed a guy, fully clothed, stare at a girl whose clothes are disheveled, I'd most likely think the same. It's a good thing that the doors are locked.

I wait for a full minute to pass before speaking up.

"Hiwa, you ready? I'm so horny I just can't hold myself back anymore."

"Ah, yeah, I think I'm ready now."

"Very good."

"Can you please help me get back, first? I can't do it alone."

"Oh, don't worry. You're not gonna need to stand up for this one."

"Wait, are you actually going to put it in while I'm still laying on the desk?"

"Exactly."

A look of surprise appeared on her face.

"What, can't I?"

"If you really want to, then I have no objections, Senpai."

"Thanks! You're the best girlfriend ever."

"But before we do it, can you tell me why you want to do me on the desk."

"Well, I always found the idea of fucking my girlfriend on my desk in the classroom to be pretty hot, honestly. So, now that I actually have one who's willing to do things like this, I just had to take my chances and try this for once in my life."

"If my boyfriend is so keen on doing this, then I guess I have to oblige. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting turned on by this."

"Glad you agree."

I moved my body closer to hers, staring at her pussy all the while. I grabbed and spread her legs for easier access. The sight of her moist pussy robbed me of all reason, and I forcefully inserted my dick inside her.

"Such a nice pussy."

She let out a loud moan and raised her head slightly so that she could look at my face. Yeah, that's right. That's the way I love it. I love it when Hiwa is looking at me with her pink heart-shaped pupils while I'm fucking her. This is gonna be good.

"Ahh."

Immediately after, I started pushing my dick deep inside her. With every thrust that assailed her pussy, she moaned louder and faster. Her pussy was hot and wet, which made the experience all the more enjoyable.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Senpai, ahh~" Hiwa continued to moan as loudly as she could.

Her moans were like music to my ears. For one, they were pretty loud, which excited me because we were having sex in a place whose sole purpose was to teach students the cruel reality of the world. Not to mention, they were repetitive and every single one was equally loud as the one before it. Plus, I loved how she was saying "Senpai" in between them.

My dick slammed further into her pussy, its tight walls squeezing it in a tight embrace.

"You've got such a slutty pussy, Hiwa. The way it just doesn't want to let go of my cock is pretty selfish of it, don't you think?" I had the biggest grin on my face while saying this.

"Ahh, no, that's not wh-ahh, why, ahh~"

"Then why is it that your pussy desires my cock so much to the point where it's practically imprisoning it? I mean, just look at it. It's clenching it so hard I couldn't take my dick out even if I tried."

"Tha-ahh, that is not, ahh, true, ahh, I don't have, a-ahh slutty pussy, ahh~"

"Oh, really? Then would you prefer it if I stopped?"

Not waiting for her answer, I put an abrupt stop to the fucking. I have to admit, her pussy felt so good it took everything to stop myself.

"Huh? Did you really just... Senpai?"

"Yes, my love?

"I believe I might be hallucinating because of the intense pleasure I've felt up until this point, but did you seriously just stop doing this?"

"That would be the case, yes."

"Ahhhhhhh, Senpai, you idiot!"

"Wow, what's with the sudden outburst?"

"Senpai, can you tell me something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because you said you didn't have a slutty pussy craving for my cock, so I wanted to tease you about it."

"That sounds like a pretty horrible excuse. Just what kind of idiot stops having sex just because his girlfriend said she didn't have a slutty pussy?"

"The kind that just stopped fucking you."

"Ah... Never mind that. So, what now? The mood's been completely ruined."

"I guess that's true. Though that doesn't stop me from turning it back to how it previously was."

"Huh?"

"Say Hiwa, you want me to continue fucking you, right?"

"Yes!"

"They say it. Say that you want me to do."

"I-I-I-I w-want you t-to..."

"Come one, I can't fulfill wishes my ears haven't heard."

"Oh fine! I want you to stick you rock hard cock inside my dripping wet pussy and pound me on your desk like you own me."

"Heh, I knew you could do it."

Driven by her sexy words, I started fucking her again.

"Ahh, yes Senpai, right there, ahh~" Hiwa moaned.

I slam my dick into her pussy. For a while, the only sounds that could be heard throughout the classroom were Hiwa's moans and my balls slapping against the inner sides of her thighs.

"Ahh, Senpai, yes, pound my slutty pussy with all you've got!"

"Ooh, what did I just hear you say?"

"That I-ahh, have a-ahh, slutty pussy."

"And what do slutty pussies get?"

"A really good dick thrusting."

"I would have preferred 'fucking,' but I guess that works as well."

Come to think of it, I have never even heard Hiwa say "fuck" or anything similar. Which is pretty surprising considering that she has no problems with saying other dirty words such as "dick" or "pussy." Hell, she called her pussy slutty just a few seconds ago. Although, that was probably thanks to my teasing instead of her own free will. Regardless, I'm gonna make sure I hear the words "Fuck me, Senpai," come out of her mouth in one of the following days. I'm not gonna tease her about it now, but she'll definitely have to say that in the very near future.

Such thoughts drove my dick to move even faster, which in turn made the experience all the more enjoyable for both of us.

My cock was ramming her pussy at full speed. It made her moan like she was going crazy. By now, you could even see the pink heart-shaped pupils appear in her eyes. At one point, she opened her mouth and let her tongue out, her saliva slipping out of it.

But right at that moment, I felt all the build up inside my dick was about to reach its long-awaited climax.

"I'm about to come."

"Ahh, yes, ahh, shoot your hot semen inside my slutty pussy."

"Heh, as you wish."

With a smirk on my face, I hasten the thrusting speed of my dick. Hearing her beg for my cum only made me assault her pussy even harder.

And with a few final thrusts, my dick soon begins to release sticky puddles of white cum. The sperm infiltrates her womb, forcing Hiwa to let out a one final loud scream. As this is an orgasm, the scream in question is louder by at least two octaves than the ones she was restlessly moaning only moments ago. Thanks to the divine pleasure I've felt, I completely disregard the possibility of someone hearing this.

"Haa, haa, haa~"

Now that I've finished thrusting, Hiwa's moans cease to exist, and are replaced by the rough yet quiet breaths of relief.

I pull out of her vagina, spilling some of my sperm on the desk and the floor beneath me. The thought of having to clean this irritates me for a bit, but disappears as quickly.

"Haa, That was amazing, haa~"

"Yeah, I can't believe I actually got to fuck my girlfriend on my desk just like I wanted to."

"Hehe, you should be grateful that you have such a lovely girlfriend."

"Oh, I am."

Still breathing, Hiwa gets off the desk and stands back on her feet. Her uniform is completely disheveled, and her boobs are still hanging out in the open. The sight almost makes me hard again. But I put the dick back in my pants before that happens.

"Well then, we should clean this mess up."

I quickly take some tissues out of my schoolbag. My semen is both on my desk and the floor in shape of small puddles. I crouch down and clean the white liquid on the floor. Then I take out another tissue and do the same to semen on the desk.

I get back up and carefully check if there's any unwanted fluid left.

"Seems it's all cleaned up now. The only problem is the smell, but it should be gone by tomorrow."

I mash the tissues against one another and roll them up in a single small ball. I raise my hand and take aim at the trash bin a few meters ahead of me. Felling confident, I throw the tissues in that direction. With a satisfying plop, they land right in the center.

"Wow, Senpai. You're really good at this."

"Yup. By the way, you should probably cover yourself before I get another erection."

"Huh? Ah!"

Hiwa turns around and covers her breasts. She pulls the bra over them and begins to tie her shirt. Once down, she turns around to show me that her breasts are no longer visible. That doesn't stop them from trying to break free, though.

Next, she sits down on one of the chairs and begins to pull the thighs-highs up her legs. She does this kinda slow, and the way the white fabric tightly sticks to her legs only makes me feel a little bit aroused.

Can't have that. Now, anyways.

After a few moments, she finally brings both of her thigh-highs some centimeters above her knees, leaving her thighs exposed. She takes the shoes and puts them on her feet right after.

The only clothing material she has yet to put on is her panties.

Heh. This gives me an idea.

She reaches her hand out to grab them, but I'm faster. I quickly take the panties in my hands.

"I'm pretty sure that's mine, Senpai. So, I would appreciate it if you gave them to me."

"Actually, I'll be the one to hold on to them until we get home."

"You're kidding, right Senpai?"

"Nope."

"But how am I supposed to walk without panties in public?"

"You just have to make sure no one sees you."

"But why are you taking my panties from me?"

"It's a punishment."

"Punishment? Why?"

"Because of the unconscious teasing you've been doing while putting your thigh-highs on."

"Teasing?"

"Yeah. The way you pulled them on made my heart beat a little faster than it usually does."

"So, it aroused you, Senpai?"

"It sure did. And to pay you back, I'll be confiscating your panties."

"Don't you think this is a little too much for a light-hearted punishment?"

"Who said it was light-hearted? Besides, I enjoy seeing your embarrassed face, so I'll have a lot of fun doing this."

I raise the panties in front of my face and spread them. The stain of her juices is still clearly visible from before. I bring my mouth closer and draw my tongue over it, giving her panties a good lick and leaving some saliva in the process.

"Senpai! Why did you just lick them?"

"So that you'll know whose tongue had fun with your pussy the next time you wear them."

Hiwa shoots me one of those infamous glares I used to get every day before we became lovers.

"Come on, let's get going."

I grab my bag and put her panties in my pocket. I know they'll just dirty my pants, but they're already wrinkled so much and smell of the sperm, so I'll just put them in the washing machine alongside Hiwa's even messier clothes.

Hiwa's face exhibits some uneasiness from it. Understandable, considering she's made to walk without her underwear.

I know she's mad, but I just can't help but tease her real good about it.

Trembling, Hiwa gets up in front of me. But she doesn't take a single step further. Guess she needs a little confidence booster.

"Come on Hiwa, we need to get going."

I raise her short skirt up and give her bare ass a firm smack.

"Ouch. O.K., I'll get going."

We unlock the door, exit the classroom and close it behind us, leaving it unlocked.

Across the silent halls, we're walking next to each other. Suddenly, I get the urge to touch her butt. And I do exactly that.

I bring my hand up her skirt and feel her naked right ass cheek.

"Senpai, what are you doing?!"

"Just enveloping my hand in your soft flesh. Hardly anything to get pissy about."

"But, we're in the school where everyone can see us."

"Don't worry, nobody's gonna show up. So just let me enjoy your ass."

"Oh fine."

We continue walking down the hallway. My hand is still on her ass. It's not squeezing it, but is rather just resting on it, which can be pretty hot on its own. Grabbing your girlfriend's ass while walking in the school halls without no one to see it. Sounds hot to me. Unfortunately, our love making session is over for today, so I don't any plans on turning this to yet another sex adventure. It's just that sometimes touching your partner's body after sex in a non-sexual way, even though the body part in question is a rather sexy one, can exhibit a playful manner from both parties.

Eventually, we reach the lockers.

"Um, Senpai..."

"Yeah, I know."

Hesitantly, I remove my hand from her ass. But not before giving her ass cheek a healthy squeeze.

We exchange our shoes for our sneakers.

By the time we get outside, the sky is already painted black with a million of white dots hovering over it. The scenery is as beautiful as you'd expect. We stare at it for a few seconds, before Hiwa breaks the silence.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

We get home relatively quickly. The talk we had during our walk back was probably the key factor. We talked about how our day went by, besides the moments we spent together.

Today was quite fun, I have to admit, especially our little incident that occurred not but half an hour ago. I still think that that what we did was unimaginable, at least from my perspective. I mean sure, you always get to see couples kissing around the halls, sometimes even doing the deed in the bathrooms and stuff. But actually experiencing the thing myself after school on my own desk, none the less, was really thrilling. Not that I think about it, I've been using the word "desk" a lot lately. Usually, I'd be dead tired after school, but the sex we just had sure pumped me up.

In any case, right now we're in our living room. We just got home and threw ourselves at the sofa for a little bit of a breather.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"OK Senpai."

"I'll also prepare the dinner after I'm done with my shower, so that you can enjoy it once you're done with yours, 'kay."

"Sure!"

An hour passes.

We've both showered and rinsed our bodies clean of the smell and sweat. I've finished coking our dinner just as Hiwa got done with her shower.

"God, I'm hungry. I may have eaten the breakfast and lunch I packed us for school, but it would appear that that wasn't quite enough to sate my hunger."

"Same here, Senpai."

We clap our hands together and say the usual "Thanks for the food," then proceed to gobble down all the food I've prepared.

"Delicious as always, Senpai."

"It really is."

In a matter of minutes, we finish eating the dinner, our stomachs stuffed to the max. I still have to wash all the dishes, though. As expected, the moment I get up to do that, Hiwa takes her plate and brings it to the wash basin, with a smile on her face that reads "I'll help." As if captivated by it, I let her help me wash the dishes. Obviously, we're two times faster than I would have been had I taken to do the chore on my own.

Once finished, we put our pajamas on and make our way to the bedroom.

But what awaits us is a spectacle I forgot to deal with since yesterday night. Clearly, I'm talking about the bed sheets. They're stained with Hiwa's juices and my sperm from last night. I recall being too lazy to change the sheets, and I didn't do it this morning because Hiwa was still sleeping when I woke up.

Guess I gotta do it now.

I sluggishly move my body across the bedroom. I take the sheets and carelessly throw them into the basket for dirty clothes. Luckily, thanks to Hiwa brilliant thinking, she puts on the new sheets in the mean time.

After that's finally done, we comfortably lay our bodies on the bed, leaving no space between us.

"Good night, Hiwa."

"Good night, Senpai."

We say "Good night" to each other, and I kiss her softly once on the forehead.

We close our eyes and let sleep overtake us.


	3. Chapter 3

The blazing sun slowly raises up high in the sky, its rays gradually illuminating the town. Some of the brightness the sun exhibits manages to find its way into our apartment through the windows. It lights up even some of the darkest spots humans can't even reach with their hands.

It's Saturday morning, meaning no school or work for both myself and Hiwa. We're free from all the stress students usually experience in their high school days and are allowed to relax a little.

"Morning, Hiwa."

"Good morning, Senpai!"

I enter the kitchen and we greet each other.

"The breakfast will soon be ready, so just take a seat."

Obeying her words, I simply nod and sit down on my usual spot. The necessary dishes are already prepared on the table. Only thing that's missing is the food Hiwa has in her frying pan.

"Just a few minutes and I'll be done."

"Don't rush it. The food tastes much better when it's prepared with care. Heck, I wouldn't mind waiting for an hour as long as the texture and the taste are high-quality."

"..."

"What, did I say something weird?"

Hiwa stares at me wide-eyed, as if perplexed by what I just said.

"Ah no, it's nothing."

"It's always something when the other party says that "it's nothing.""

"Anyway, the food is almost ready."

I see she's trying to dodge the subject. Don't know why, though. I didn't say anything weird, did I? Or maybe I said something that good that surprised her? Well either way, I'm hungry so I'll probably forget we even had this discussion in the first place.

Though, just for the sake of flattery, I throw a compliment her way:

"I would eat any food you prepared. After all, you're my girlfriend. And refusing to eat such good food from one such lovely girlfriend is a free ticket to hell."

"Ah Senpai, your words are always so sweet."

"Well, I did say I was gonna shower you with compliments at every opportunity I get."

"You did, now that I think about it."

"In any case, you should probably focus on our breakfast instead of talking to me. I doubt either of us would like to have a repeat of what happened last weekend."

"Ah, you're right!"

With steady eyes, she turns back to look at the food. Even though she's cute all the time, there are moments when she can be pretty serious about certain stuff. Namely, food and me. Preparing food to her is like second nature. With a few rare exceptions, she's always the one to cook the food, be it for breakfast, lunch or dinner. I mean, she used to live alone only a few months ago, and had to take care of herself. This obviously included cooking among other things. Cleaning, ironing, working a part-time job, attending school, studying, shopping for ingredients, cooking... and who knows how many other things. Holy shit! Now that I think about it a little more in-depth, she actually used to do all those things alone and without anyone's help. I wonder what would have happened had I never met her. Would she have continued working at Fille at Lait, all alone with no one to cling onto? Or would have another guy come into her life, rendering me girlfriendless and taking Hiwa for himself. The thought makes a shiver run down my spine.

Hiwa... with another guy...? As disgusting, disturbing and unpleasant the thought is, it wouldn't be something completely mind-blowing. After all, some people believe that there are thousands upon thousands alternative universes. Your life depends entirely on the choices you make as you progress. Hypothetically speaking, what if I never applied to work at the same café Hiwa does. That would leave one empty space for a new employee. Depending on who would join, Hiwa's life would have taken a drastic change. What if it'd have been some dude her age? Would she have fallen for him the same way she did for me? Or would fate have other plans in store, making me meet Hiwa one way or another and us falling in love the same way we're now? Then again, there also could've been the possibility of a girl coming to work with her, which could lead to them becoming the best of friends. Hell, there might even exist a future where some ugly bastard you usually see in Hentai applies for the job. I can clearly picture the scenario take form in my head. The man would introduce himself to Hiwa as an ordinary employee, bowing his head down so that his hair would cover his eyes and with a sadistic smirk on his face. Then, when she wouldn't be looking, he would take a picture of her panties. After work, he would proceed to show the picture in question to her, saying how if she doesn't do everything he says, he's gonna post it online, to label and shame her as a slut. Hiwa, a shy virgin she is, would without a doubt object to the idea and proceed to do exactly as the man wants her to. This would then lead to the man turning her into his bitch. At first, he would just use her as a cum dumpster, but would soon begin to sell her body to other men. And Hiwa would forever be used as nothing more than a sex toy for the rest of her life...

...What the actual fuck is wrong with me?!

If such a universe existed out there, then I sure as hell wouldn't wanna be a part of it.

"Senpai, breakfast is ready!"

Hiwa breaks my train of thought, freeing me from the hell I somehow ended up thinking about.

She takes the food out of the frying pan and puts it on my plate. The smell enters my nostrils, turning me into a slave to the food.

"It's as delicious as ever."

"I'm glad you like it, Senpai."

I take a bite and praise her for the food she's cooked. In turn, Hiwa only puts a gentle smile on her face.

She sits down on the opposite side of the table.

We say our thanks and proceed to gobble down all our food.

"By the way, we're running out of toilet paper and some ingredients, so would you mind going to the convenience store, Senpai?"

"I'll do that as soon as I'm done with breakfast."

After we finished eating our breakfast, I help Hiwa with cleaning the dirty dishes. The chore takes no more than fifteen minutes to complete. Usually, cleaning the dishes would greatly irritate the person doing it. However, when you're doing is with someone you love or the person you generally like to spend time with, even the most boring and time-consuming jobs such as this one feel like bliss.

"Here, Senpai."

"What's this?"

Hiwa hands me a small ten centimeter wide, ten centimeter long white paper.

"It's a list of all the stuff I need you to buy. Think you can handle it?"

"No problem."

"Good. I need to take care of the laundry, so I'll be busy myself."

With a sweet smile on her face, Hiwa exits the room and goes to the bathroom.

For a few seconds, I simply watch as she walks out. She closes the door behind her.

I turn my gaze to the window and look outside. The sun is high up in the sky, hovering over the azure sky. The blue sky vastly prostrates itself in front of my eyes. There is not a single cloud in the sky. It truly is a beautiful day today.

I continue to absentmindedly stare at the outside world, captivated by the view. For some reason, events of the past week come rolling in my mind.

Hiwa and I went out on a date last Sunday and had a lot of fun. On that day, the sun and the sky were as bright as they are now. We were walking hand in hand down the pave road. She was happily humming to the tune of her favorite song while I was racking my brains as to how I should approach the date before me. Thanks to the poster I saw, a date plan started taking shape in my head. Had I never encountered it, who knows how our date would have turned out to be. We definitely wouldn't have gone to that amusement park, that's for sure. Maybe I would have ended up taking her to the movies with some popcorn and ice cream in hand, how I originally planned it? Or would have the date turned out to be even worse than that? This thought process reminds me of that internal monologue I had when Hiwa was busy preparing breakfast. I thought that there might exist other universes where even the most unimaginable stuff happened like that scenario I came up with in my head with the ugly bastard. Although, you usually see those kinds of scenarios happen in Hentai and NTR Eroge, it wouldn't be that much of a shock if it really did end up hapeng in real life. Though, with how happy our lives seem to be, I highly doubt something like that's gonna happen.

I'm getting a bit off the track here. In any case, I ended up taking Hiwa to the amusement park. We spent the entire day there trying out various attractions. The only one that still scares me to death is the roller coaster. Freakin' roller coaster, man! Despite it being her first time, Hiwa surprisingly enjoyed it. She just closed her eyes and had a giant smile on her face, while I had my hands up in the air and was screaming louder than she ever did when she reached an orgasm. After that hell, we tried out some other attractions which turned out to be pretty tame in comparison to the roller coaster. The food we had there was also great. By the time we finished eating the sun had already set, so we had a spin on the Ferris wheel while gazing up at the stars. And for the grand finale, we had two rounds of hot, passionate and loving sex the moment we got home. Nothing beats falling asleep in each other's embrace after sex.

The next day was as normal as you'd expect it to be. Morning was a bit different because I was the one that had to take care of the breakfast. But she said the food was good, which made me happy. I almost ended up forgetting my tie, though. When we walked to school, we chatted about different things with a bit of flirting going around in the air. The rest of the school day was normal: we payed attention to our classes and talked with each other in between. We had lunch on the roof while discussing about our futures and the like. But the most shocking of all was the fact that we had sex in school, in my very own classroom on my very own desk, nonetheless. Never in my life did I think such a situation would have occurred under any circumstances. I guess this really proves that life is full of unexpected twists. The day ended with me having to change our bed sheets thanks to the mess I caused the night before.

The following days were pretty standard, though. Hiwa was the one who cooked the breakfast and prepared us lunch. We went to school, did our homework and worked on our part-time job whenever we had to. At night, needless to say, we had sex. Those love making sessions were as passionate as you'd expect them to be from such a young and hot-blooded couple. The days seemed to pass by relatively quickly with nothing exceptional happening. Not that I expected them to be anything out of the ordinary considering my uneventful life, minus the sexy times, that is.

"Anyway, I should really get going."

I avert my gaze from the window and face the door. I take a bag with myself so that I'd have enough space to store all the stuff I'm going to buy.

I exit our apartment and head to the convenience store.

* * *

"Let's see... It's this way, right?"

Currently, I'm making my way inside the store. Since it's technically still morning, the place is packed with people. It's not so full to the point where it'd be impossible to walk, but there sure are a lot of people here.

"Or is it here?"

That, and the fact that I have a hard time finding the stuff I'm supposed to buy. The list Hiwa handed me is quiet large, if I do say so myself. There's a lot of ingredients for cooking like salt, pepper, sugar and the like. There's also some everyday necessities like toothpaste, shampoo, and toilet paper she's already mentioned before. And then, of course, there's some basic food that doesn't need any cooking like bread, different types of salami, some fruits and vegetables, and some meat as well. All in all, the list makes a total of around thirty items.

It's quite a lot. But you gotta do what you gotta do.

It might take an entire hour, maybe even more, but those things are something everyone needs in order to lead a normal life, so buying them shouldn't prove to be challenging, just time-consuming. I guess people with awkward socializing skills would have a hard time at the cash register, though. I could totally imagine some teenager refusing to go to the convenience store to buy stuff for their mother because they don't want to associate with the person behind the counter. They'd probably have no problem with actually going to the store as long as no one would make eye contact with them, but talking with people they're not familiar with can be very unpleasant.

Anyway, right now I'm walking down the aisle toward the sea of shampoos. Hiwa wrote the exact type she wants for herself. It seems to be purple with a green flower on it. It says it should exhibit an aroma of lavender. Fitting for Hiwa, I suppose. As for me, I just choose whichever shampoo catches my eye, one that's meant for men, obviously.

I proceed to put a single set toilet papers into my bag that's conveniently placed right next to the shampoos.

Then, I take a few steps to the right and pick out two toothpastes. It's not like we use separate toothpastes, but it never hurts to get an extra one in advance. I put them into my bag and begin to walk, but something catches my eye.

"What's this?" I quietly mutter that under my breath.

I turn my gaze towards the said object, only to reveal a myriad of magazines. Interested by their front covers, I take a few steps onward. The magazines appear to be of wide variety. Fashion, models, men and women's clothing... But one magazine in particular grabs my attention. The front cover of the said magazine shows a man in a blue tracksuit running down the street. The words "TRAIN FOR A STRONGER BODY!" are also written near the top.

I drop my bag to the floor and take the magazine in my hands. I skip through a couple of pages to see what kind of contents, besides the running, it has to offer. As hinted by the picture and the words, it focuses on training your body and it also advertises plenty of gyms in the local area.

Come to think of it, I haven't really been in good shape lately. All I've been doing is just relaxing at home. I'm not a part of any kinds of club at school nor do I participate in any extracurricular activities. Despite that, my body is still pretty flexible. Though, if I keep on doing nothing, it won't be long before I start to experience back pain as well as have other problems with my body.

I've been thinking of doing some exercises anyway, so this should be a good opportunity to get off my laze ass and actually start doing them myself. I throw the magazine into the bag and head towards the next section of stuff I need to buy.

...

After I'm finished, I find myself in front of the automatic doors of the store with two bags filled to the brim full of random stuff.

I take out my phone and check the time. It's almost nine. I text Hiwa, telling her I'm gonna be home in a couple of minutes. She just replies with a smile emoji. I put the phone back into my pocket and begin to walk back home.

The two bags in my hands are honestly scaring me a little. They're completely filled from bottom top. In such situation, it wouldn't be too surprising if the contents were to suddenly make a hole and fall to the ground. Here's hopes that doesn't end up happening.

On my way home, I spot a man dressed in a blue tracksuit. He appears to be running down the street, on the opposite sidewalk. He seems to be in his late twenties. I guess it's not anything out of the ordinary to see men like him running through the streets to exercise. Which reminds me of the magazine I skimmed through when I was in the store. I guess this should be enough of a confidence booster. At this point, if I don't start running soon, I'll never do it.

With that thought in my mind, I continue walking back to my apartment.

* * *

"Hiwa, I'm home!"

"Ah, good, I just finished with ironing the laundry."

I place the bags on the floor.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yep, everything that was on the list."

She begins to take the contents out of the bags and puts them on the table.

"Oho, what's this?"

"Hmm? Ah, that?"

She takes out the magazine I picked up earlier.

""Train for a stronger body," it says."

"Yep! And I'm planning on starting to exercise, starting tomorrow."

"Eh? Exercise? You're going to start to exercise?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I never imagined you're the type to do this stuff, Senpai."

"Well, I guess you could say it is kinda abrupt, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. I was always lazy and never bothered to try it, until now anyway. I just so happened to see this magazine on a moment's notice, so I decided get it as well. I also saw a man running down the street when I was walking back, which motivated me even further."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'll probably wake up earlier tomorrow, so that I can start running right away."

"In that case, I think I might join you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"A fair warning, we're going to wake up at six tomorrow and we'll be running for at least one kilometer, for starters."

"I can take that, no problem! Besides, doing things with the one you love makes everything easier."

"If you believe so."

...

It's early in the morning. A little past six a.m. The sun is raising at the east, illuminating the sky in shades of bright orange. The morning air is fresh. This is usually the time of day when people are still sleeping, especially on a Sunday like today.

"Ready, Hiwa?" I pump my fists up high in the sky.

"..." At my side, Hiwa appears to be standing while snoring with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Hiwa! Wake up!" I flick her on the forehead with my index finger to wake her up.

"Whaaa~" She lets out a rather loud yawn, not even bothering to complain about the pain I inflicted on her forehead. Perhaps she didn't even realize it?

"Come on, now's not the time to be sleeping."

"Actually, it's Sunday, so it's precisely the time to be sleeping."

"Under normal circumstances, yeah. But we're here to exercise our bodies, remember?"

"I do remember. I'm just so sleepy, whaaa~" Another long yawn escapes her mouth.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you along, *sigh*" I whisper those words quietly enough so that she can't hear them.

"What's the problem, Senpai?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway, are you going to be alright?"

"Yup! Perfectly fine!"

"Good. Also, I see that you're wearing that tracksuit from your previous school."

"You remember that this is from my previous school?"

"Yep, I do. I try to remember as many things as my girlfriend has told me."

"How sweet of you, Senpai!"

Hiwa is wearing that same tracksuit she wore during that one time we had sex. She said she usually wears that instead of her pajamas when she's home alone. That began to change when she started living at my place, though. Her tracksuit is dark red. Apparently it used to be her gym uniform in her previous school. Usually, a Japanese gym uniform consists of a white shirt and red or blue bloomers. But I guess some schools do have actual tracksuits as their official gym wear. I remember pointing it out last time, but this tracksuit greatly emphasizes her breasts. Like, holy shit! They're so humongous, I don't think I'll be able to focus on running if those giant tits are gonna be bouncing all the time. It is also worthy noting that she has tied her hair into a single ponytail.

In contrast to her red tracksuit, I'm wearing your usual gym uniform you see in literally every anime nowadays: white shirt and blue shorts. I don't have a tracksuit currently on hand, so this is the most appropriate clothing I can manage at the moment. Although that in itself comes with its own share of positives and negatives. By that, I mean how Hiwa's tracksuit, despite fitting the image of a runner more than me, is old and a little bit small for her. Whereas my gym uniform is more fit for gym class, but it still servers its purpose even here.

However her choice of clothing may prove to be more appropriate for this, it still doesn't change the fact that her tits are killing me with the way they are now. I mean, her tracksuit literally covers the entirety of her body, yet despite that, manages to show her perfect boobs so good. I wonder if her ass looks as good as do her tits. Guess I'll slow down a bit when we're running so that I can catch a glance.

*cough* *cough*

"Senpai?"

"It's nothing."

"Didn't you just say yesterday when someone says "It's nothing," it always turns out to be something, or something similar."

Gah! That backfired on me!

"Yeah, anyway, we should do a few stretches first."

Hiwa nods.

We're still standing at the bottom of our apartment building. We distance ourselves from each other and begin to stretch. We stretch our arms and legs for a few minutes.

Once we're done, we begin to run.

We set off at a medium pace. Not to slow, not to fast either. In school, when we have gym class, the teacher always makes us run as fast as we can, which is to be expected. But now that we're actually running at our own pace, it actually feels kinda nice, I have to admit.

Like I said yesterday, we're going to just run one kilometer. Some might think that's really low, whereas others might think that's a lot. But I deliberately decided on only one kilometer because I think it's a perfect running distance for a beginner. I'll gradually begin to increase the distance every time, though.

I didn't really think of an actual lane for us to run on, but I told Hiwa the way we would be running. Basically, we're just going to run to the school with no shortcuts, deliberately taking the long way, and back. That should cover about one kilometer of distance, if I'm not mistaken.

We continue to run side by side, a meter or so distancing us. I can see something bouncing up and down in the corner of my eye. To on one's surprise, the bouncing objects in question are obviously Hiwa's breasts. They're bouncing in every possible direction. How can they even go that far up and down?! Just what kinda tits do you need to have for them to reach your own mouth as you're running?!

Her breasts are truly a force to be reckoned with!

It's taking my all to keep being focused on the road in front of me. I have a feeling that if I just slightly glimpse at them, I'm gonna collide with a nearby utility pole which will ultimately place me in a hospital for a few weeks. To avoid such a scenario from happening, I pay full attention to the road ahead of me.

As planned, we continue to run until the school grounds enter our field of view. We reach the school's entrance and take a little breather.

"Haa, haa, haa... This is actually more exhausting than I thought it would be, haa..."

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be this bad, haa... Not to mention that we're only halfway done, haa..."

Hiwa voices her complaint, to which I agree. Well, it's not really a complaint. It's just that everyone will be out of breath and have a few protests when they start doing something as tiring as running. Especially, when the said running happens to take place early on a Sunday morning.

"We should head back, then..."

"Haa, just a few more seconds, Senpai."

Hiwa breaths a few rough breaths, and I wait for her.

"Okay, we can continue on."

I nod and we begin to run back.

...

By the time we get back, we're already completely exhausted. Sweat is all over us and we smell pretty badly, so I suggest we should shower.

"We should take a shower as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I can feel the sweat all over me... which isn't very good for a girl my age..."

"You go take your shower first, then. I'll go in after you."

"Thanks, Senpai!"

...

After we've thoroughly cleaned ourselves and rinsed all sweat off our bodies, we take a seat on the couch.

"Boy, that was pretty exhausting..."

"Yes, it really was."

"I honestly can't imagine doing this every day. Props to the people who have such dedication."

"Indeed. That was really tiring. Especially all the sticky sweat that had formed on me while doing so. But I feel much better now, especially after using that lavender-smelling shampoo you bought yesterday."

"Taking a shower after being thoroughly exhausted is the best. Just the feeling of hot water running down my body is just so relaxing. Although, I have to say that running and sweat weren't the only issues I had to face with."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't noticed your own tits jumping up and down in front of your own face the entire time?!"

"Ahh, that!"

"Yes, that!"

"Well, I'm usually faced with such problems whenever we have P.E. in school, so I got used to it."

"You got used to it? I don't know how that's even possible. I mean, isn't it pretty annoying to have your own breasts get in your view every other second?"

"I guess it is, but what can you do? My breasts are just so big, it can't be helped."

Excuse me, but "big" is an understatement.

"Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Previously, you mentioned how you had issues to face when we were running. Does that mean that you were looking at my breasts the entire time?"

"Surprisingly enough, I didn't. I wanted to, but if I did, I probably wouldn't have been able to avert my gaze after that."

I also wanted to look at her ass, but her boobs captivated mind, I completely forgot about it.

"Anyway, don't you think we should rest a little, Senpai? I had to wake up earlier than usual and run a distance of one kilometer."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. It's almost ten a.m., but nobody's gonna get hurt if we take a little nap during the early stages of the day."

Hiwa doesn't even react to what I just said, but instead closes her eyes and lays her head on one of the nearby pillows. Within a few seconds, she's fast asleep. Seeing her sleep so peacefully makes me close my eyes as well. But just as I'm about to doze off, I realize there's not enough space for both of us on the couch.

"Oh, well." I take a blanket and cover her.

Be as it may, I sluggishly drag my body to the bedroom and throw myself onto the soft bed. Before I even know it, I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

More than a week has passed since we began exercising. We've been running each and every morning, including Sundays. As painful as it is to wake up so early, I know that our efforts will eventually bear fruit. During the past week, we've also increased our distance to two kilometers.

The summer break has started as well, giving us a lot of free time, save for the homework all students in Japan have to do over it.

It's half past six in the morning. Hiwa and I are preparing to go on yet another run. I managed to procure myself a tracksuit as well, albeit a blue one. As the days progressed, I also got used to Hiwa's banging tits. At first, it was a bit annoying and tempting, but I soon grew used to it, no matter how creepy that may sound.

I close the bedroom door behind me and go to the front door. There, I spot Hiwa bending down, tying her shoelace. My penis gets an instant power-up when I notice how her ass is pointed my way. Come to think of it, this is the first time that I've seen her ass in her tracksuit. While her butt may not be nowhere big as her tits, her tracksuit still does a good job of showing it off.

Not to mention how tight her ass has gotten with all the squats we've been doing as a warm up before running. I've been occasionally grabbing it every now and then, and boy, while the general shape stayed the same, the feeling I get now is much different. Her ass was already very good from the very start, but it's gotten even better recently.

Now's my chance! I think to myself as I draw closer.

I quietly approach her while keeping my gaze on her ass. Hiwa lightly shakes it as she switches to tie her other shoelace. Smirking, I smack her tight buttocks. The tracksuit greatly covers them, so the impact and sound aren't as strong as they usually are.

Regardless, Hiwa's reaction is the same as usual.

Upon feeling my hand on her butt, she bolts her head up and faces me. The expression on her face is priceless.

"Jeez Senpai, I would have fallen had your slap been stronger."

"No man is going to pass on the opportunity of being able to slap the ass of a girl that's bending over. I mean, you were literally sticking your butt up."

"Whatever you say, Senpai. Anyway, we should get going."

"Yeah, we should."

We exit our apartment, making sure to lock the door on our way out. As we descend the stairs, our nostrils get enveloped with fresh morning air. We stretch our limbs and do fifteen squats each.

Under the ascending sun, we set off running.

...

"Ouch!"

"You're a man, so you should be able to endure this."

"Yeah..."

Let me explain.

It's been about fifteen minutes since we dashed off. The thing is, when we were nearing the school, my eyes got mesmerized by her swaying tits. And by some unfortunate turn of events, I fell down and injured my right knee. Thankfully, the school was right there, and with Hiwa's help, we managed to get here.

It's summer break, but that doesn't mean the school is locked. In fact, quite the opposite. There's still some teachers in the faculty room doing paperwork and whatnot and some students goofing around. Luckily, the nurse's office was also unlocked, but with no nurse in sight. So Hiwa, the loving and caring girlfriend that she is, opted to treat my wound herself. Though, I guess that's to be expected.

Currently, I'm sitting on top of the bed with the lower half of my tracksuit pulled up. Hiwa is crouching down in front of my dangling legs. She disinfects the wound by applying some antiseptic. At the cold touch of the spray, my right leg twitches. Needless to say, it stings. And while putting a plaster over it hurts all the same, I have no choice but to endure the pain. I am a man, after all. Not like I'd have a choice even if I was a woman.

"There, that should do it." She lightly taps the now plaster-covered wound.

"Ouch! Don't do that, it hurts."

"Ehehe... It'll be all fine. Here, I'll do a little chant."

"A chant?"

"Pain, pain, go away! Come again another day!"

"..."

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"Ahaha... No, it's just that you sounded really cute just now."

"Jeez, Senpai!"

"Haha..."

"Oh, what's this?"

Hiwa, still crouching, raises her head a little and spots a miniature pillar in between my legs.

"Um, Senpai. Is this what I think it is?"

"It sure is."

"Ehehe, in that case, is seems there's another "wound" I have to attend to."

Contrary to my surprise, Hiwa lets out a perverted smile with an equally perverted line. I was half-expecting her to get embarrassed and mumble something about doing it when we get home, but it seems she's the one taking the initiative this time. In fact, I'm the one who's surprised about her doing this in a place like this. I mean, we did have sex in the classroom that one time, but I was the one who talked her into doing it. Not to mention, that time was after school when no one was going to enter the classroom. This time things are a little different, but there's not a chance in hell I'm stopping now.

"Ehehe, let's see what you're hiding there, Senpai."

Hiwa switches her position from crouching on her feet to being on her knees. In one quick motion, she pulls the pants of my tracksuit, as well as my underwear, down. My penis pops up to greet her.

"Ohoho, look at how hard it already is."

"Yeah, the truth is, I couldn't stop myself from being turned on. When I saw your tits jiggling like that, my dick rose up instantly. And when you were helping me walk, they were completely glued to my side. There was no way for me to keep it down."

"Don't worry. That's why you have me to help. But seeing how "injured" it is, we're going to need more than just one "plaster.""

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Ehehe, you're really dying to know, huh Senpai?"

"Yeah, I'm so turned on, I can't wait!"

"Then, let me show you exactly what I mean."

She pulled the zipper on her tracksuit down, as low as it could go, revealing her yellow undershirt. Pulling it up, she exposed her bare tits right in front of me.

"So that's what you meant."

"Yup. Now then, please show me where it hurts."

"Gladly."

I spread my legs a bit. She drew her body closer until her boobs were making contact with my knees. The soft sensation on my injured knee felt like it didn't even exist anymore.

"Excuse me, then."

With those words, she took a hold of her breasts and squeezed my dick in between them.

Oh my god! The sensation felt great. The softness of her enormous tits against my dick was something you could only dream about. Even though this isn't this first time she's done this, it sure feels like I'm experiencing it like that.

Her tits felt great. The way she sandwiched my cock between them made me almost cum on the spot. Though, I somehow managed to refrain myself from doing so.

"Already feel better?"

"Yes!"

Upon her teasing question, I answered her honestly.

"Good then, because you're underclassmen is about to take good care of your cock with her oversized breasts, so you can just relax, Senpai."

With that, she proceeded to squish my thick dick even more with her soft boobs. Her action made me let out a moan. Oh yeahhhhh, that's right, that's the way.

"Ah, It's twitching!"

"Can't help it since it feels so goooood!"

"I'm glad you like this treatment! But what if I did this?"

"Ahh~"

With a perverted slime on her face, she lightly but seductively puffs on my dick. Her breath is so hot, it makes me let out another moan. At that moment, my dick enlarges. It grows taller and bigger, trying to make room by escaping, but is ultimately stopped by Hiwa's very own big tits.

"Now now, little boy. I know it may hurt, but you have to stay still."

Her seductive talk makes me hot inside.

"I'll give you a nice reward, so just stay still and endure it for the moment, okay?"

To an outsider, it may seem extremely dumb to see a girl talking to a penis she has between her like a nurse, but to me, this is one of the best moments of my life.

"Come on Hiwa, when are you gonna start moving, I can't wait anymore?"

"I need to take my sweet time, otherwise Mr. Penis over here might get hurt even more."

"Ahh, I swear, you may be submissive most of the time, but you sure can act like a seductress when you want to."

"Ehehe, I see you understand that much, Senpai. Now then, let's try this."

She blows a few hot breaths of air at my glans, making my dick twitch repeatedly. Her hot breaths rival the amount of redness on her cheeks.

"God, do I love it when you do this~"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Senpai."

"Yeah, the moment you enveloped my dick with your giant tits, I was in heaven."

"It seems Mr. Penis is enjoying this as much as you are, Senpai, considering all the pre-cum it's leaking."

"Oh, I didn't even notice."

Urged by Hiwa's words, I look down and see a noticeable amount of pre-cum on both my dick and her breasts. It would appear that one little fella even managed to slip on one of her nipples.

"Heh, you really are raring to go, huh Senpai?"

"Yeah, I would have taken control long ago, but seeing how eager you are about playing with my dick, I decided to lay low and let you do as you please."

"How sweet of you, Senpai! Well then, you've waited long enough; I'll start moving now!"

With that happy exclamation, she leans forward, outer sides of her tits held in her hands. The action takes my cock off guard, and it twitches yet again. Unlike before, however, when she would just blow hot puffs of her breaths and tease my dick by talking to it like a caring and seductive nurse, Hiwa squeezes my dick as tightly as she can. I'm almost at my limit and she practically hasn't even started doing anything!

She takes a firmer hold of her boobs and begins to draw them along my shaft. My dick feels like it's in paradise. The softness of her breasts wraps around it as she moves them up and down.

"You like that, Senpai?"

"Yeah, feels like I'm in heaven."

"You already said that before."

"I felt like saying it again."

The movement of her breasts increase.

God, her boobjobs are amazing! I should have realized this before, but having my dick between her godly breasts is a completely different experience then when she has it in her mouth. Her tits are soft and squishy, whereas her mouth is hot and sticky with saliva. Honestly, both blowjobs and boobjobs feel great, but having my dick be squeezed into a tight embrace by her breasts feels like a sensation that can't be outdone. It's just that amazing!

"My my Senpai, what a lewd expression you're having."

"It's my natural expression when we're doing something perverted."

"I suppose that's true."

"Not like yours is any different."

"Do you like seeing me with a perverted look, Senpai?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then look at me even more."

Hiwa's gaze leaves my penis behind and begins to focus on my own. She doesn't stop massaging my dick with her tits.

My gaze is completely captivated by her dick-hungry eyes. Yes, I can see that very well. The way she's looking up at me with those eyes filled with lust while giving me a boobjob makes her look so sexy. I want to ruffle her hair, but the divine pleasure binds my hands to the bed. And I want to let her do as she pleases without disturbing her in any way, so I leave my hands in place while clutching the edges of the bed.

"If you've enjoyed the service I've been giving you until now, then you're gonna love this next bit, Senpai."

"Ahh, yeah, show me what you've got, Hiwa."

She directs her gaze back to my dick, her tits never faltering to stop what they're doing even for a second. She opens her mouth and lets some saliva fall onto the tip of my dick. Ohhhhh, goddddd... What she just did was incredibly hot. The way she let it fall so slowly made my anticipation grow in impatience.

Her hot and wet saliva trickled down my shaft and her tits. It mixed with my pre-cum which made the sight so sticky-looking. It just made my body lust for her even more.

After all she's done, the inevitable was about to come. I'm talking about my sperm, naturally; I was about to climax.

"Hiwa, I can't take your teasing anymore, I'm about to cum."

"Come right away!"

With her encouraging words, I felt myself about to explode.

"Here it comes!"

"Come, Senpai, come! Cover my face, hair and these boobs you love so much with your hot semen!"

Her face... her hair... her boobs...

I lost myself to pleasure and completely forgot about it! At this rate, I'll come and cover her face and tits with my cum! Oh god, the thought made me reach my limit.

"Ahh Hiwa, I'm coming!"

The semen flew out of my penis and landed on Hiwa, covering her face, hair and breasts. Her entire head and torso have been completely engulfed with my sticky fluid.

"Wow Senpai, you came so much."

"Just goes to show how much of an amazing job you've done."

"Hehe, I like when you praise me, Senpai."

"Oh, then do you want me to praise you even more?"

"Yes, I want as much praise from you as possible."

"Then I suppose it's finally time for the grand finale. But first, you have to clean yourself."

Hiwa stands up, letting go of my cock. All of a sudden, it feels like I was rejected by heaven and fell back to Earth. No matter! I shall experience an even greater pleasure soon enough.

Following Hiwa's example, I stand up as well. I search around until I find some tissues. I take out a couple and wipe all the semen from her body. Though, I make sure to take my sweet time while cleaning her breasts.

Finished with cleaning her body, I throw the tissues into the trash bin.

Suddenly, a realization hits my mind.

"Hey Hiwa, didn't we forget to lock the door."

"Ah... We did."

"Hopefully no one saw this."

"That would be really embarrassing!"

Hiwa approaches the door with the intention of locking it, her tits hanging out and bouncing with every step. As she does so, my gaze follows her plump rear end. While her tracksuit doesn't do a good job of emphasizing her butt as well as her normal clothes do, it still makes for a nice view. Come to think of it, I haven't really been paying attention to her ass while she was in her tracksuit because of the tits that were considerably more noticeable. Time to see how much her ass has gotten tighter.

I quietly tiptoe behind her as she's locking the door. When I'm in an appropriate distance, I grab a firm hold of her right ass cheek.

"Kyaa~"

"Nice and tight." I give it a little squeeze.

"Jeez Senpai, you really surprised me just now."

"An ass grab feels much better when you least expect it."

"Well, I suppose that's true to an extent... But can't you hold yourself back a little? I mean, I was locking the door, after all. You never know when someone might pass by."

"That's true, but no man would be able to hold himself back in this situation. Besides, don't pretend like you don't enjoy it."

"Kyaa~"

To accompany me tightening the hold on her butt, Hiwa lets out another moan.

"Heh. You may say otherwise, but I know you like it a lot whenever I play with your ass."

"T-That's not true!"

"You stuttered just now."

"..."

Hiwa averts her gaze, refusing to meet mine.

"A girl that lies like that deserves a punishment."

I smack her ass hard.

"Kyaa~"

"See, you do like it."

"..."

"Staying quiet, eh?"

I give her ass another hard spank, this time on the other cheek.

"Are you still going to deny it?"

"Well, maybe I do enjoy it a little."

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Hmm. Well whatever."

She denies it almost every time, but deep down inside, both her and I know that she enjoys it a lot whenever I grab or slap her butt. She's probably just shy and embarrassed a little, but doesn't find it to be uncomfortable. The fact that she hasn't stopped me from doing it is enough proof of that. There's also the possibility of her being more conscious of her butt, even though her main assets are her breasts.

"Well then, I've had enough fun with your butt for now, so why don't we move onto the main event?"

"Y-Yes, why don't we!"

Hiwa stutters as she tries to act enthusiastic about it. Even though her face is still averted from mine, I can tell it's red from ear to ear. Guess I need to take the lead now.

I put a hand around her waist and pull her toward me, turning her around in the process.

"Ah, Senpai—"

Before she can finish her sentence, I've already stolen her lips. My eyes don't have to be opened to know that her own are widely staring at me. Eventually, she takes a hold of the situation and starts returning the kisses. Hiwa closes her eyes and wraps her hands around my neck, whereas my left hand is stroking her hair from behind and my right quickly found its way to her breast.

We tightly embrace each other as we kiss. Soon enough, our tongues get involved. They lap around, dancing together. We're still right next to the door, so if someone were to walk by, they'd definitely hear the audible smooches coming from the collisions of our lips.

As we continue to passionately kiss, I squeeze her left breast. The sudden action makes Hiwa moan, which in turn makes my cock rise. My dick, just like her boobs, is still out, hanging like a branch from a tree. The moment it becomes erect, it grazes against her inner thighs covered by the tracksuit. Judging by the way she guides my cock in between her legs with them, it's safe to say she's noticed by newly-born erection. She squeezes my dick with her legs and pussy, making it twitch in pleasure. Her sudden action makes my hand squeeze and massage her naked, right boob.

Due to the lack of oxygen, we separate our mouths. We gaze deeply into each other's eyes as we take deep breaths. Her hands are still wrapped around my neck, pulling me in a tight embrace. The positions of my hands and penis are the same as before as well: my right resting on her breast, my left on the back of her head, caressing her hair, and penis intensely sandwiched between her legs and pussy.

"Now, we're really going to start the main event, okay?"

"Mm, yes Senpai."

"And this time, I'll be in control."

I whisper that sentence quietly yet seductively in her ear as she's walking past me. Hearing this, Hiwa's body twitches for a second or two. Even though her face is facing in the opposite direction, I can clearly tell she's got a look of surprise on it. Yep, this is gonna be fun.

"Now that we've locked the door and safely secured ourselves, it's time to get back on the bed, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes."

We walk to the bed.

"But first, you need to get out of that tracksuit. Just strip your top off."

"Okay, Senpai."

Since her zipper's already down, it takes no more than five seconds for Hiwa to remove her top. She throws it off, leaving her yellow undershirt on, above her tits. Just how I like it.

"Since the moment we've stepped foot in this room, you've been in control. So will you let me do as I please form now on?"

"Sure, anything for you, Senpai."

"Perfect. Get on all fours."

"Y-Yes, Senpai."

Hiwa does as she's told; she gets on the bed. She positions herself so that her hands and knees are touching the bed, her cute butt proudly sticking out.

I get behind her, my penis just a few millimeters away from her still-clothed butt. With a sadistic smirk on my face, I pull the bottom part of her tracksuit down, taking the underwear with it as well. Her ass, in all its glory, quickly becomes exposed before me.

"What a nice view."

Her back, ass, pussy and thighs are fully uncovered before my very eyes. I can even catch light glimpses of her butthole as well. Perhaps unintentionally, she moves her butt for a second. The way she just wiggled her ass makes her seem like a bitch in heat. The sight turns me on so much, I can't stop myself anymore.

"Ah, Senpai—"

I grab Hiwa by her hips and slam my dick in her pussy.

As I have not announced when I'd be putting it inside, she is taken by surprise. She was just about to turn her head around to look at me when I cut her off with my penis.

When I slammed my dick inside her, she was forced to turn her head back again.

"Ahh, Senpai!"

Hiwa let out a loud shriek when I slammed into her. Her pussy felt sooooo good.

"You like being fucked doggystyle, right Hiwa?"

"Ahh, yes, it's the best when you're doing me from behind! I feel like you're completely in control and can do whatever you want with me!"

"Damn straight, I can!"

I yank on her ponytail with one hand while keeping the other on her hip. Taken aback by my sudden action, Hiwa let out another squeal and was forced to look up with her head facing the ceiling.

"You like that?"

"Ahh, yes, I like it, ahh, very much!"

Smirking, I pulled her ponytail again. As expected, her head was jerked upward, and another squeal escaped her mouth.

"Heh, what a cute reaction."

Driven senseless by her moans, I yanked on her hair for the third time. Her reaction was the same as always. While it was repeated, that didn't stop my dick from moving inside her, nor was it a turn off. Quite the opposite, actually. Her cute and loud squeaks of surprise only made my dick work faster.

After I had yanked on her hair a considerable amount of times, I felt like it'd be best to stop. So I left it alone for now.

I returned my hand back to her hip and continued fucking her. As I was doing so, Hiwa's moans gradually increased in both the speed and volume.

While fucking her, I stared into the back of Hiwa's head. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hiwa's eyes were rolling in their eye sockets with each thrust of my dick. Her eyes were lusting for my dick ever since she saw that bulge in pants, but now, without a shadow of a doubt, those same eyes definitely took shape of those pink-hearted pupils you see so much of in Hentai. The drool was probably coming out of her mouth as well.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed something dangling back and forth quiet fast. Upon lowering my eyes, I could faintly make out a pair of tits bouncing in every possible direction. Since I was behind her, I could only see the sides of the said tits, but that only made me crave them even more.

While still fucking her, I moved my hands and fervently grasped her tits.

"Ah, Senpai, you can't, ahh, if you grab my breasts while you're doing me, I'll, ahh~"

"This breasts are mine to play with."

To further emphasize my point, I squeezed them, rather harshly.

"Ahh, if you squeeze them that hard, they'll leak out milk!"

"That would be quiet the sight if it actually ended up happening."

Firmly grasping her boobs, I pulled her closer to me. Even though her bare breasts were tightly clasped in my hands, I couldn't play with them as I wished because of the excessive fucking I was doing. So to compensate for that, I just pressed on them as hard as I could. I may have been even hurting Hiwa a little with how much strength I put into my hands. But she just continued to moan and let me fuck her without so much as a single complaint.

Hiwa was always a masochist that didn't mind being dominated, which made me unleash even some of my deepest fetishes onto her. But she just accepted all of them like that. She was either a complete masochist or just a loving girlfriend who did everything her boyfriend wanted of her. Possibly, both.

Feeling enough of her boobs, I squeezed them one final time and placed my hands on their previous position: her hips. I made sure to tug her ponytail really good on my hands' way back, which again, made her squeak in both pleasure and surprise.

"God, I really love fucking you from behind like this!"

"Ahh, yeah, I love it when you do me doggystyle!"

"I can do literally whatever I want to you from this position. I can hold your hips tight; I can grab your tits and squeeze them as hard as I want without you muttering a complaint; hell, I can even yank on your ponytail with as much force as I want which can make you let out cute squeaks of shock."

"Ahh, if you like doing this things to me that much, then, ahh, please, by all means, continue doing them to your heart's content!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to do that even more in the future. But now, there's still something that's even more appetizing that all of that combined."

"A-And what would that, ahh, be?"

"Heh—"

For this sentence only, a natural, lust-filled, Hiwa-hungry smirk appears on my face.

"Actions speak louder than words, so I'll make sure you take notice of them!"

I speak these words with firm resolve, and do the following.

I raise my right hand off her hip, and with as much force as possible, bring it to the surface of her right ass cheek. The smack that resounds throughout the room after the collision is so powerful, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire campus had heard it.

"Ahhhhh, yes Senpai, aaaaahhhhhh, YES!"

Hiwa happily accepts the spank with those grateful words mixed with moans.

"Oh boy, it just feels so gooood to smack your ass in this position!"

"Ahhhhh, YES SENPAI!"

I raise my other hand and smack her left ass cheek. Since I'm right-handed, the slap isn't as strong, nor is the impact. Nonetheless, after being firmly slapped on both her butt cheeks, there are two bright red marks in form of hands clearly visible on them.

"Just look at your ass. It's got two bright red handprints on it just from two smacks!"

"Ahh, that's because your slaps are so strong!"

"True that."

"AHH!

"Doing you doggystyle really is the best! Whenever you're being disobedient, I can just smack that ass and make you obey me without a second thought. Or whenever there's an ass I want to slap, yours is always at my disposal!"

"Ahh, if you like slapping my butt that much, then please, by all means, DO IT HARDER!"

"As you wish!"

While keeping my left hand on her hip, I raise my right and slap her right ass cheek. Again and again and again...

"How do you like that?"

"It feels really good! You can smack my ass as hard as you want!"

"Hoho, suddenly switching it from "butt" to "ass," huh?"

"Since you're referring to is as an "ass" all the time, I thought it would only be appropriate if I did the same!"

"I see."

God, Hiwa is so sexy right now. The way she keeps moaning; the way my waist keeps slapping against her butt; the way my dick is hammering her pussy... I just can't take it anymore!

Suddenly, I get another erotic idea.

Wasting no time, I quickly yank on her hair again and spank her ass at the same time.

"Oh god, yes Senpai!"

Another barrage of hard smacks come assailing her ass.

At that moment, I feel the semen gradually making its way up my dick.

"Hiwa, I'm about to come!"

"Ahh, yes, CUM!"

"Heh, but this time, it's gonna be a little different."

"H-Huh?"

"You'll see."

Right then, the semen reaches the tip of my dick, and I find myself shooting it all out. To commemorate the occasion, I give her ass one final spank. However, unlike the previous times when I would do it inside, this time I take the dick outside just at the right time to cover Hiwa with it.

The sperm flew out of my cock at the speed of a missile. It covered the entirety of Hiwa's hair, back and of course, ass.

"Ahh, senpai, you came all over me."

"Yep, I sure did."

Unable to keep her stance, Hiwa collapses onto the bed, leaving her ass up in the air.

"I can feel your hot sperm all over my body. And my pussy is still throbbing from the sex we just had..."

"I'll wipe your body clean, so just stay like that for a while."

I stand up and reach for the tissues. I take out a couple and start wiping her body, starting from her hair. I slowly progress to her back, which takes considerably more time to wipe. And finally, I come to her ass.

Slowly and steady, I begin to wipe her butt, making sure to take my sweet time with it. I gotta say, my white spunk mixed with her burning red ass cheeks makes for a good contrast. Even if it's through the tissues, the firmness and softness of her butt cheeks never fails to disappoint me. The red handprints from my hands are slowly starting to fade away.

A few small puddles of my sperm even managed to land on her butthole, covering it completely. I make sure to wipe that as well.

"Ah Senpai, that's my butthole you're touching."

"And it's a pretty cute one at that."

"Cu—"

"Hmm, is something the problem?"

"Ah no, everything is fine."

"Okay, all done."

Once I'm done, I give her ass a good smack, indicating that I'm finished.

"Ouchie!"

"Ah, you're butthole just twitched."

I couldn't see it before because my waist was constantly slapping against her ass, but from this position, it's pretty easy to tell that her butthole twitched just now.

"Um Senpai, is it just me or are you looking at my butthole with great intensity in your eyes?"

"Oh, it's definitely not just you."

"Um, does that mean you're interested in it?"

"Yep."

"Do you really find that sort of thing attractive?"

"Absolutely!"

"You said it's cute, but I don't know how such a hole can be like that..."

"It's all about a matter of preference. Some people think buttholes are cute, and some are disgusted by them. I'm the former."

"Does that mean you want to touch my butthole?"

"Can I?"

"If you so desire, then yes. To tell you the truth, I myself am a bit interested in that kinds of stuff as well."

"Wow, really? Didn't expect you to be into that. I'm quite surprised."

"Well, you were constantly slapping my butt, it wouldn't be too long before you developed an interest for my butthole as well. So I researched some stuff online to prepare for such an occasion..."

"I see."

I throw the tissues into the trash bin, and get back on the bed. Hiwa's head is still pressed against the warm bed sheets, whereas her ass is raised upwards. Her cheeks are pointing up at my face.

"Come on Senpai, this is the butthole you wanted, right? If you desire it so much, then by all means, do play with it."

She turns to face me, wiggling her ass for attention.

I accept her offer, and put both of my hands on her cheeks. I gently caress them, taking in their warmth and feeling their softness and firmness at the same time. I decide to give each cheek a little squeeze in preparation for what's to come. Then, while still firmly grasping them, I spread her ass cheeks as wide as I can.

"Ouch Senpai, that hurts a little!"

Hiwa raises her voice, but I pay it no heed whatsoever. Instead, my eyes are glued to her butthole.

"It's so pink..."

Without even realizing it, I whisper my honest thoughts aloud.

Before Hiwa can react, I bring my right hand's middle finger to her anus. I lightly touch it. Even if it's for a second, her cute butthole twitches. While keeping her left ass cheek in place, I release her right one and focus on her butthole. I circle my middle finger all over it. In response, Hiwa lets out quiet yet sexy moans, and her asshole twitches yet again.

Not wanting to tease her any longer, I insert my middle finger inside it. The moment I do, Hiwa's squeaks raise for an octave. Her asshole clenches tightly around my finger, embracing it strongly. Curious about her insides, I decide to rummage inside her asshole with my finger.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Senpai~"

Every time I move my finger, her butthole clenches a little, which makes Hiwa moan in delight.

I can tell that she's enjoying this very much. Anal fingering, or just anal in general, definitely isn't for everyone. When I heard her say she was looking things about it online, it really surprised me. I honestly have a hard time imagining someone as cute as Hiwa researching something so dirty. I wouldn't have bat an eyelid had she been looking up "vanilla" sex, but hearing her being interested in anal sure sparked something inside me.

While fingering her butthole, I suddenly get the urge of wanting to feel it tighten on my finger. For that, I raise my free hand that's been clutching her left ass cheek, and bring it back full force. A resounding smack echoes throughout the room, stinging her ass cheek as well as tightening her butthole. All of a sudden, my middle finger feels like it's in heaven. I find myself enjoying this feeling a great deal. I smack her ass a couple more times, pausing for a few seconds between each one. Each spank dealt to her ass makes it wobble, forces Hiwa to let out more cute squeaks and of course, tightens the butthole.

Eventually, Hiwa completely renders herself a slave to the pleasure. She pushes her ass in my direction, envelops my finger in its entirety and starts moving. While doing so, she shakes her ass as well, perhaps unconsciously. She's lost to the divine pleasure, not even knowing where she is or even who she is. All she knows is that, she is in heaven.

As she moves her ass in accordance with my finger, she begins to give it a few provocative shakes as well. Guess she really misses those smacks, huh? I slap her ass with my free hand yet again, and it never gets boring. The smacks, the ripples, the squeaks... Everything is just so hot about this, I can't control myself either.

She begins to quicken the movements of her ass, surpassing the ones of my finger.

"Ah Senpai, this is great!"

Her voice alone is enough proof for me to know that she's enjoying this way more than she should. Hell, I'm getting a feeling that she's actually having more fun with this than me, the guy with a full view of her reddened behind and a finger up her ass.

"You really are one hell of a slutty girl."

"Yes, that's right! I'm a slutty girl who'll allow her boyfriend to do everything he wants! I'll allow him to kiss my lips, yank my hair, squeeze my tits, suck my nipples, lick my pussy, spank my ass, finger my butthole, and screw me as much as he wants!"

"Now that's a good girl."

Hearing her scream all her wishes, I hasten the movement of my middle finger, matching the pace of her ass.

"Ahh Senpai, I'm about to come!"

Warning me of her situation, Hiwa shakes her butt, trying to feel as much of my finger as possible right before the big moment.

Following those beckoning words, she comes, experiencing an orgasm of her life while letting out a piercing shriek.

"Ahh, ahh, Senpai...!"

And with that, Hiwa collapses onto the bed, evidently not being able to stand. As her body falls down, so does her ass, which releases my finger from its tight hold. She's lying on her stomach, taking rough and steady breaths. With each breath she takes, her entire body heaves up and down.

"Ah Senpai, that was great..."

And so, with no more strength left in her body, she closes her eyes and let's sleep overtake her.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Hiwa fell asleep. The sun had already reached the high skies in that time. Thankfully, no one has tried to enter the nurse's office the entire time, so I didn't have anything to worry about explaining why the door is locked, nor why there's a half-naked girl sleeping on the bed.

"Hmmm..."

Suddenly, under the covers of the bed, Hiwa opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Had enough sleep?"

Hearing someone ask her a question, she rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes and looked in my direction.

"Ah Senpai. Yes, I have slept very good."

She stretches her arms and heaves a heavy yawn.

"I'm dressed?"

"While you were sleeping, I somehow managed to, at least, cover your breasts and pull your underwear and pants up."

"Thanks, Senpai. It sure would have felt cold had I been sleeping with my clothes disheveled, even if it is summer. By the way, what were you doing while I was sleeping, Senpai?"

"At first, I just watched your sleeping face for a while, then went out to get myself a soda and fiddled with my phone. But I got bored relatively quickly, so I went to the library to borrow a book and found myself pretty engrossed in it."

"I see."

"Anyway, now that you're awake we should head back before anyone catches us here."

"You're right, Senpai."

Hiwa gets out of bed. She walks over to where her top is and puts it on, not bothering to pull the zipper up. It's way too hot outside to be fully clothed from top to bottom. I myself have the zipper undone as well. Next, she fixes her remaining clothes so that she would be comfortable.

"Okay, let's head on home then."

"Mmmhmm."

Hiwa nods

"We have to be careful to not be seen exiting together as that would definitely arise suspicion. Everyone in my class knows that we're lovers already, but it would still be pretty embarrassing to be seen here, especially if it were a teacher. So let's get out of here slowly and quietly."

Another nod comes from her head.

I slowly unlock the door and look outside like some spy in a Hollywood movie.

"Okay, the coast is clear."

We quietly tiptoe our way through the halls, being extra careful to pay attention to our surroundings.

Without any difficulties whatsoever, we evacuate the school premises.

"Haa... Well, that wasn't so hard. Thought we'd definitely run into some problems along the way, but we managed to get out safely and without anyone noticing us."

"Mmmhmm. By the way, Senpai, how's your wound holding up?"

"Ah, that. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot about it when you started giving me that boobjob. I remember your boobs grazing against it. That was probably the heavenly medicine that had healed it on the spot."

"Good to know."

We continue to happily chatter as we're walking back home, hand in hand.

Even though it's only around noon, I already feel pretty exhausted. It's not because of the running or the sex, as it's been a few hours since I engaged in either of those activities, but I still don't know why is that I'm so worn out.

Anyway, I cast my worries aside and look upwards at the azure sky. It sure is beautiful. Under that bright sky, we walk back home, hand in hand, heads proudly raised up, hoping that the rest of our day is filled with equally bright moments.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, SENPAI!"

"Hiwa, I'm coming!"

"Ahh, fill me with your cum!"

After a rather lengthy period of me thrusting my dick in and out, Hiwa and I came.

"Haa... You were really good, as always, Senpai."

"Yeah..."

It was currently deep into the night, and Hiwa and I have just finished having our second round of sex.

I took my penis out of Hiwa's pussy, making some sperm leak out and mix with her love juices as they were trickling down to the bed sheets. For context, we were doing it missionary style on our bed. It was just your ordinary making love session in an ordinary place, time and position between two ordinary lovers. Unlike the past two times when we did it in a school classroom, or even in an infirmary, this was nothing really special in comparison.

Apparently exhausted from our sexual intercourse, Hiwa dropped her legs down onto the bed. She sagged her head in the pillow, sinking in as much as possible, closed her sleepy eyes, and rested her arms. One of them was laying across her stomach, while the other loosely fell to her side on the bed with a plop. She breathed high yet slow breaths of oxygen lingering in the air.

Her ample, completely naked figure was illuminated by the moon peering through the curtains. I could make out three lines of thick white light shining over her. One was giving light to her breasts, and even though her nipples had already returned back to their normal state, they were as noticeable as ever, as well. The other one was shining right above her cute belly button, accentuating the little hole just as much. And the last one, just like the other two, was showing off a rather sensitive area too. It was still dripping with both mine and her fluids. Needless to say, the body part in questing was her vagina. The light clearly shined over her oval-shaped pussy. It was as dirty as ever, and while our fluids only reinforced that thought, the light hovering over it made me see it in a new light (pun intended).

To be frank, her pussy was beautiful. There was not a single strand of hair on it. She always made sure to shave it whenever just one black pest peeked its ugly head out. I don't think I would find it to be as attractive as I make it out to be had a murky forest been growing on her. Especially, had that forest been brightened by this light. But from this angle, it just seem so... mesmerizing. I can't help but keep my eyes on it. I wouldn't say I'm turned on. In fact, I'm not feeling it at all. My dick is as limp as it was when I was born. Rather, it's just nice to look at it. Have you ever had that feeling when you're captivated by something but have no desire to exploit it? Say, the Eiffel Tower. It looks beautiful when you're looking at it from a distance, but I have no strong wish to go to the top. That's pretty much how I feel about Hiwa's vagina right now. It's a pink flower full of beauty that should only be corrupted when it so desires.

Wait, did I seriously just compare a woman's genitals to a building, one that just so happens to be a famous tower? Sometimes, I wonder what's wrong with me.

"Anyway, we should clean this mess before the semen becomes dry."

"Ahh... haa..."

She's already sleeping? Well, after having her tits toyed with, nipples pinched and sucked, pussy licked, and harshly pounded twice, it shouldn't really come of as a surprise to anyone.

I get up and take out a couple of tissues. I clean her vagina, myself and the soaked bed sheets with them as quietly as I can to not wake Hiwa up. Once I'm done, I throw the now-dirty tissues into the trash bin a few steps away.

I let out a yawn as I stretch my arms out. Feeling tired, I fall down onto the bed beside her and cover our naked bodies with a warm blanket. As I'm laying down, I look at Hiwa's face. Her eyes are closed and she's fast asleep. The only sounds that can be heard are the light inhales and exhales she's making due to the responsibilities of her respiratory system.

I reach my lips out and give her a quick kiss on the forehead. Perhaps feeling my sudden action, her lips form themselves into a small but sweet smile. Her unconscious gesture made me smile myself.

"I love you."

I really do love her.

I whisper those short yet highly significant words quietly into her ear.

Satisfied by her smile, I lay my head down, letting the soft pillow envelop me into a world of dreams...

* * *

"Come on Hiwa, just a few more!"

"Ah, I can't..."

"You have to!"

"But..."

"Come on, only twelve more."

"Okay."

I'm watching Hiwa as she's doing her morning squats.

A few weeks ago, we decided to strengthen our bodies by exercising, which, of course, meant running as long a distance as possible. But before running, you always need to stretch your body, and maybe do some squats, push-ups and sit-ups. Since we are always doing this outside the apartment on the ground, we decided to omit the latter two exercises, but instead stick to a routine of fifty squats each. At first, we only did fifteen because we were beginners, but I soon began to gradually increase the amount of squats we were doing every day. And so, we finally came to a total of fifty of them. It may sound a lot at first, but after you get used to doing a low amount of fifteen every day, you begin to get bored of it and want to challenge yourself by posing harder tasks on your body.

It would appear that Hiwa's body isn't as flexible or endurable as mine, so she's having a bit of a problem with doing so many of them at once. I guess that's to be expected. She's a woman, and I'm a man, after all. But even so, after having no problems with them before, I assumed she wouldn't have any with them now. That was a mistake on my part.

Being a woman, she was always a bit slow with them as well. Even when we were still just doing fifteen, it'd usually take her a few more seconds to finish than me. However, as she continued to practice, she got faster and better, but I see now that fifty was a bit too much for her.

"Forty-nine... ahh, fifty...!"

Having finally finished, Hiwa collapses onto the ground beneath her. With closed eyes, she catches her breath. The way her limbs are spread out in that dark red tracksuit reminds me of a certain starfish from a certain cartoon... Okay, I should really stop with this weird comparisons.

"Hiwa, you done yet?"

"Ahh, I'm just so exhausted..."

"You know that was just a warm up, and the real deal is about to come?"

"Haa... just give me a minute..."

I put a hand over my forehead and sigh to myself.

After about a minute has passed, Hiwa sluggishly gets up. She stands up, still releasing a few rough breaths of hot air every few seconds. We haven't even began running yet and I can already see the sweat oozing all over her tracksuit. Guess those squats really did a number on her, huh?

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm all good! Just seeing Senpai is enough to replenish my exhaustion with energy!"

"Let's just hope that's gonna last you for two kilometers."

"No worries. As long as you're near me, I'll be able to push through!"

"Glad to hear that. Anyway, now that you're fully prepared and ready to run, we should go."

"Okay!"

Hiwa and I ready ourselves. We both stretch our muscles and bones one last time. Closing our eyes, we take a deep long breath, replenishing our lungs with fresh morning air. As if in sync, we open them back and start running.

...

...

...

"Haa... haa... haa..."

"Haa... haa... haa..."

We dashed off a few minutes ago.

Our running distance is two kilometers long. The previous week, it had been just one. However, after witnessing Hiwa being able to catch up with me and without asking for any breaks, I decided to increase the distance by one kilometer. At first, I was pumped about running more than usual, but when we started, I quickly found myself getting quiet sweaty, and by the end of our running session, I was completely worn out. Even so, despite collapsing onto the couch the moment I entered our apartment, I still decided to stick to running two kilometers.

Hiwa, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased by it. She had some minor problems with our previous running schedule, but quickly grew accustomed to it. But when she had to face with the increased number of squats, plus the running distance, she was quiet exhausted by the end of it as well. Whenever we got home after that, she'd always go shower first to rinse the sweat off her and clean her body. According to her, girls have to stay clean and beautiful at all times, so I didn't complain and just let her do as she pleased.

Anyway, back to the running. Our destination was the same as our previous one. We'd run to school which was standing at half our distance and back. It was no different with our current schedule either. My plan was simple. We'd run to the school using as many roads and side pathways as possible. The longer, the better. When we'd get to school, we'd turn around and run back home in the exact same way, just in reverse.

Judging by the road we were currently running on, I'd say we had about one half more to get to the school. In other words, we were 25% done with the full course. But for some reason, we were both feeling very tired. Thanks to the long love making session we had last night, we stayed up a bit longer than usual, and had to wake up earlier as well. In total, we had about five hours of sleep, which isn't good at all. I don't even know how we managed to get out of bed. Come to think of it, Hiwa was soundly sleeping even as the alarm was going off... She's an extremely tight sleeper, apparently. I mean, I don't think I would have been able to ignore one of the most annoying sounds of all time and continue to sleep like she did. I had to shake her in order to wake her up. At one point, I was afraid I was going to have to pour a bucket of ice-cold water on her... I think that's more than enough proof to know just how tightly she actually sleeps.

Anyway, after waking up, we splashed water onto our faces to get rid of the sleepiness. Then, we put on our tracksuits and quickly found ourselves doing squats.

"Haa... Senpai..."

"Huh?"

Hiwa breaks my train of thought by calling me while breathing roughly.

"I need... a break..."

"Only a few more meters and we'll be there. Just turn around the corner here and..."

The building complex of the school comes into our view. Seeing that, Hiwa's faces brightens and she hastily quickness the pace of her jogging. Before I know it, she's already passed me.

"What the...?"

She's running as fast as she can, her ponytail styled hair swaying behind her. Realizing how big of a distance she's created, I increase my running pace as well. But to no avail. It's not like I was planning on catching up to her after seeing the huge gap between us, but I wasn't planning on being left behind so much either.

"Boy, you sure run fast when you want to, haa..."

"Haha..."

After Hiwa reached the front entrance, she let her body slide down against one of the pillars. About a dozen seconds after that, I came running toward her. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hands to my knees while slightly crouching. Both of us were panting like crazy.

"Anyway, wanna take a break now? I don't think I can stand any longer." Saying that, I let my body slowly fall onto the ground right next to Hiwa's own.

"Sure... But let's go to somewhere where there's a shade, first." Voicing her thoughts, she stood back up.

"Just one more minute... I think I'm gonna die..."

"Oh, now you're the one asking for more time, huh Senpai?"

"I can't help it."

"Hehe. Sure, I'll wait."

"How come you're so hyper, anyway?"

"Hmm... Well, after seeing the school in front of us, the rest of my adrenaline kicked in and I forgot that I was even feeling exhausted, I guess."

"That so?"

"Yep. Now, let's go, Senpai!"

"Ah, just one—"

Not even hearing my words, Hiwa crouched down, took both my hands, and yanked me upwards to my feet.

"There we go."

"Wow!"

That was so sudden, I wasn't even able to register what happened at that moment. She just did that like it was the easiest thing in the world. I don't know if she's that strong or what, but it sure took me off guard. I have to say though, my head lightly grazed against her breasts when she did that. I mean, they're just so enormous, I wouldn't have been able to avoid them even if I wanted to.

"Let's go, Senpai!"

She takes my hand in hers, and leads me inside the school.

It's quiet. Too quiet.

Currently, Hiwa and I are walking down the school halls while holding hands. It's pretty weird, to be honest. Usually, there'd be crowds of students all over the school, doing all kinds of stuff, yet there's not a single soul here. Besides us, that is. There was that one time when we ended up having sex in the infirmary, and just like then, there was almost nobody around, safe for maybe a few delinquents and some teachers. But now and then are different. Last time, I injured my knee, which by the way, healed relatively fast, and so I wasn't really concerned if anyone would see us. Now though, we're holding hands and I'm fully aware of what might others think we're doing here if anyone sees us.

We're completely covered in sweat, our faces are filled with red to the brim, and we're still letting out some rough breaths every now and again. Yep, if someone were to see us, there'd definitely be some misunderstandings to clear. I highly doubt that they would think that we were running, of all things. Both of us do have tracksuits on, but still. Knowing high school boys and girls, the rumors would start the very next day, even though it is a summer break.

"Ahh..."

We reach a small area filled with vending machines.

"I'm thirsty, Senpai. Can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure. But don't you have your own money?"

"We usually just run to school and back, so I never take any to begin with."

"I see. I always pack a few coins with me just in case. What do you want?"

"Just some orange juice."

"I think I'll have some apple juice myself."

I take out a few coins and insert them into the machine. There was a crackle, and the machine threw the desired cans down. I crouched and picked them up.

"Here."

"Thanks, Senpai!"

When I reached to hand Hiwa her drink, she took it while expressing her thanks.

I hastily open my can and take a long sip. Sweet, cold liquid pours down my throat. Every time my throat swallows it, loud gulps can be heard. Before I know it, I've already finished drinking from my can.

"Ahhhhhh, that feels so good."

Having finished, I exhaled a loud breath. I threw the empty can into a nearby trash bin.

"Mmmm... Hmmm... Haa..."

Hearing some weird sounds, I looked back at Hiwa. She seemed to be struggling with opening her can.

"Need a hand?"

"Ah yes, I would appreciate it very much."

She handed it back to me and I opened it with ease. I knew Hiwa wasn't that strong, but I didn't think she'd have a problem with something simple as opening a can of juice. Especially with all the exercising we'd been doing for the past couple weeks. And didn't she just pull me to my feet a couple moments ago?

"How come you weren't able to open it?"

"To be perfectly honest, I never bought something from a vending machine, let alone opened a can..."

"Ah, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about it then. Though I am quite surprised how you never got anything from one of these. Don't students come here pretty often for that?"

"Ahaha, I never really needed to buy anything from here, so I never came in the first place."

"I see."

I give the can back to her. Greedily, she brings it to her mouth and drinks it in one go.

"Ahhhhhh, it feels really good to drink something cold after running so much."

"Yeah, it's amazing. Anyway, we should probably get out of here, now."

"Huh, what's with the rush all of a sudden?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to let people see us all sweaty here like this."

"Why?"

"Well, you know, all kinds of rumors would start going around if someone were to see us. I mean, we're all covered in sweat, in our tracksuits, breathing heavily, and our faces are still red... So it would be just really awkward. Plus, we wouldn't want any misunderstandings, would we?"

"I suppose you're right..."

"We should head home, then. But let's not run, this time. I'm so exhausted, I can't do it anymore."

"Oho, but weren't you the one who raised the distance to two kilometers, Senpai?"

"I was, yes. But after realizing that it's almost impossible for us to do it, especially in this heat, I think I'll probably lower it to fifteen hundred meters."

"Giving up, already?"

"Well, if you think you can run so much, then by all means, please do so."

"Hehe, I was just joking."

"And I have had enough of your tits bouncing around all the time."

"Were you looking at my boobs again, Senpai?"

"I managed to control myself, and somehow managed to avoid looking at them. Otherwise, we would probably be in the nurse's office right about now."

"Ahaha, that's true. Not like you would mind that..."

Saying this, Hiwa puts a shy smile on her face. She's right though. If I ended up falling down and injuring myself like last time, then we would have probably been in the infirmary doing the thing right now.

"We shouldn't talk about this here..."

"Hehe, okay, let's go then."

I try to escape the topic by saying how we should change our location, and sensing my implication, she complies.

We go outside the school premises and exit through the main entrance. On the way there, we encounter nobody, as if we're living all by ourselves. We find ourselves to be on a sidewalk.

"Back to our previous discussion, what was that about my boobs, Senpai?"

"I see you're not letting go of that topic."

"Yup."

"Haa... It's just that they're always bouncing like crazy and we need to do something about that. It's both for mine and your sake."

"Well, we can't do much about that, can we? You can't go against the laws of physics."

"True. But to think that they would be bouncing like that even through a sports bra..."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"I said, how they shouldn't have been able to bounce like that when they're confined by a sports bra."

"Uhh, about that..."

"Hiwa."

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Don't tell me you're not wearing a sports bra."

"..."

"I see."

So, all this time, she wasn't even wearing a sports bra. Instead, she had a regular one on. To think that all this time, she had a normal bra... No wonder her tits were always swaying like that.

A sports bra was specifically designed for women to wear during physical exercise to prevent, or at the very least, minimize the unnecessary movements of their breasts as well as to help them form feeling any discomfort. Yet despite that, Hiwa hasn't worn one all this time. This is making me wonder if she's even aware of the existence of sports bras.

"Hiwa, do you know what a sports bra even is?"

"A special type of bra that helps women by decreasing the bouncing of their breasts when indulging in training or any kind of exercise."

"Such as..."

"Uh... doing squats."

"Or..."

"Running..."

"Yep. Now then, please do tell, why haven't you got one on?"

"Um, why are you talking so polite all of a sudden, despite your eyes looking kind of scary, Senpai?"

"Never mind my manner of speech, or how my eyes look. Just answer the question."

"Uh... I don't have one."

"Then you should buy it. Why didn't you is the real question here."

"Well, telling you, Senpai, would have been embarrassing."

"So you kept your mouth shut all this time?"

"Yes..."

"Haa..."

Seriously?! She didn't say a thing about this because she was embarrassed? I know it's pretty ordinary to keep a few secrets to yourself, even from your lover, but this is honestly something she should have brought up before we even started exercising, regardless of her embarrassment. I can't believe she stayed quiet all this time and suffered in silence. She had to endure the swaying of her breasts for almost a full month. In a way, it's her own fault for not letting me know the pain she's been experiencing, but I also feel kinda guilty for not noticing anything myself. Especially considering I'm her boyfriend. I mean, she could have always sneaked outside and procure herself a sports bra when I wasn't looking, but she didn't. And I was the one who had to keep away from at her bouncing breasts. Wait, doesn't that mean it's technically her fault for that one time I injured my knee. She did provide some service after that, so I'm not about to complain, but still. Come to think of it, she did have a yellow undershirt on when she unzipped the top part of her tracksuit... I must've been preoccupied with her boobs to notice anything at the time.

*sigh*

"Okay Hiwa, listen up here."

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Today, after we're done with lunch, we'll go together to a shopping mall and buy you a sports bra. Understand?"

"Yes, Senpai!"

"Good."

Immediately, her face brightens up and she becomes her usual cheery self. I like this Hiwa the best. Who doesn't, really?

"And also..."

"Huh?"

"Next time you've got a problem of similar kind, tell me about it. I don't care if you're embarrassed or whatever, I just want to know when you're having any kinds of problems, okay? It doesn't matter whether it's laughable or outright agonizing, you need to tell me regardless of those facts. I'm always here to help. I mean, I'm your boyfriend. Sure, I may not be the most reliable one out there, but I'll still be there with you when you need me."

"Okay, Senpai..."

"That didn't sound very convincing. Come on, say it louder and clearer!"

"I'll always tell you when I'm having a problem! I promise!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

I extend my pinky and she does the same. We intertwine them, hugging each other's finger in the process. After a few seconds, we let go.

"I'll keep your word for it. But if you lied just now, I might have to give you a spanking."

"No! Anything but that!"

"Then just stay true to your word and tell me when you're having problems, and I won't have to unleash a single hand on your buttocks. Good girls don't get spanked, after all."

"Don't worry, Senpai. I promise I'll tell you everything from now one."

"That's all I wanted to hear from you. Okay then, let's go home."

"Yeah! By the way, Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being so kind to me. Your words really made my day."

"Good to know."

Under the blazing sun, we walk back home, hand in hand.

* * *

After we got home from our daily jog, both of us took rather long showers. We had breakfast right after that. Ever since we stated running, not only did our schedules, but also breakfasts took a drastic change. Usually, we had some eggs, bacon and salad. Now though, we're always plenty exhausted whenever we get home, so we just eat some fruit and that's it. Then, depending on the day, we either go to school or relax. But considering it's currently summer break, we've just been letting our bodies rest. Once school begins, we're probably going to have to cut some days, though. Anyway, we had a fully served lunch at noon and went to where we're right now: the shopping mall.

"Okay, we're here."

"There's so many people."

"Well yeah. This is a shopping mall, after all."

Hiwa seemed to be surprised by the amount of people that were walking around us. At first glance, it was almost like there was no free space here at all. The entire pavement we were standing on was occupied with people of all ages. They were walking in various directions. From what I could see through the glass windows, the stores themselves seemed to be full as well. It was a struggle to even breathe, let alone move freely.

"Hiwa, hold my hand."

"Okay."

She grasped my outstretched hand, letting her fingers entwine around mine in a tight embrace.

"No matter what, hold on tightly and don't let go. Otherwise, me might get separated and get lost."

"We do have our phones with us, so even if we get lost, it shouldn't really be a problem to find each other again."

"That would only work under normal circumstances. There's not a chance we're gonna find each other in this massive crowd of people. So just in case, don't let go."

I tightened the grip on her hand, letting her know how serious I was about this. Through the corner of my eye, I could see her firmly nod her head once.

As we delved deeper into the place, the voices of the people around us grew louder to the point where we had to shout in order to talk to each other, so we just went quiet. Everyone was bumping into each other. We had no choice but to get close as possible, which meant our shoulders were touching. Had she not been my girlfriend, but instead a normal girl who'd gone out on a date with me, I'd be blushing so hard right. But I'm already used to physical contact with her, so that's not a problem.

With sheer determination, we continue to make our way slowly to our destination. Like I mentioned this morning, we're here to buy Hiwa a sports bra or two. This is the kinda shopping a girl usually does by herself or with her friends, and definitely not with a guy. She said she was embarrassed to even talk about it, so I thought she'd faint from having to do this with me. But I guess she knew she couldn't shake me off even if she tried, so she just accepted it.

"Ah, there!"

All of a sudden, I spot the exact shop we were looking for and shout loud enough for her to hear me. On reflex, Hiwa turns her head in the direction my finger is pointing. I strongly grip Hiwa's hand and pull her with me.

"Senpai?!"

I fight my way through the crowd of people. It's tough, but I manage somehow. The people keep yelling at me for getting in their way, but I do my best to ignore them and push forward.

After a bunch of bumping into random people, we finally reach a place with some space. It's a lot easier to breathe now, as well as to move. It feels like the shackles around my limbs broke, setting me free.

"That was tough, but we did it somehow."

"Haa... yeah."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Um, Senpai, you're still holding my hand. It kind of hurts."

"Ah, sorry."

Upon voicing her discomfort, I immediately released her hand.

We continue to walk and make our way towards the store. Once we step in the appropriate distance, the automatic doors open. We go inside the store.

"Wow, it's huge."

"It sure is."

Both Hiwa and I are amazed by the size of this thing. Even from the outside, this thing looks big, but it's the inside that really shows it off. As you would expect, there's plenty of decoration with a bunch of small shops. There's all kinds of clothing shops, which includes many different ones for both men and women. Some food shops that have fruit, vegetables, meat, etc. But the one we're looking for is the one for sports equipment.

"Sports equipment, sports equipment..."

We walk further inside while looking for the shop in question. After some minor trouble, we finally find it to be at the very end of the store.

We go inside and a shop assistant approaches us.

"What do you want?"

Well then... The shop assistant in question doesn't appear to be very friendly, nor is she polite. You would usually expect them to ask you something along the lines of "How may I help you?" in a very lenient tone of voice. But not only is she rude with an irritated voice to boot, but also has that scowl on her face. Almost like she's having a bad day. I guess I can understand her to some degree. Having to work at one place and always ask customers what do they need can be very repetitive. Then again, isn't every job repetitive? Like, if you're working at the cash register, all you're going to do is stand there and sell the products. Or if you're a teacher, your main job is going to be teaching students all day long with some side things like preparing the tests and doing some paperwork.

"Um... well..."

To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed to tell her that we need a sports bra. I mean, with that look on her face and that imposing stance, she'll probably glare at me like I'm walking thrash for asking for something like that. And the worst part about it is that the shop assistant is a female. I do have a girl with me, so I don't know why someone would come to a conclusion of me being a pervert (even though I am one). In fact, it would probably just reinforce that fact by making her even more suspicious precisely because I have a girl with me. The moment I would utter those words, she'd probably think of me as a pervert who has a fetish for sports bras... Why would a girl go shopping with a guy for a sports bra, anyway? That's right. She wouldn't. And that's exactly what's scaring me. Not to mention, I was the one who told Hiwa we're going to go buy her one after lunch. This really makes me seem like a pervert. Oh well... Better to just accept that fact and move on with my life than agonize over it in misery.

"Uh... about that..."

"We need a sports bra."

Just as I'm stumbling over my words, Hiwa says what we need without any kind of shyness whatsoever.

Uh, excuse me, but what the hell?! Wasn't she the one who said she was shy and couldn't go buy one because of embarrassment. Yet now, she uttered those words clearly enough for both me and the shop assistant to hear, without fidgeting in the slightest.

"We have that in the back, over there."

The shop assistant turned around, her irritated look still tightly glued to her face, and pointed a finger in the direction of sports bras.

"If you have any questions, please don't ask me."

"Uhhh... Thanks, I guess?"

With that, she turns and leaves.

Well, that was... weird, to say the least. Thankfully, she didn't glare at me. Actually, she didn't even look at me at all. Did she even register what Hiwa said we wanted? Sure enough, she pointed her finger in the right direction, but it's a bit weird how she hasn't said anything about it. Maybe she's one of those types that just looks irritated all the time due to the stress of her job, is not a bad person, and just doesn't care what people buy? Seems to be that way. Though, the way she nonchalantly said that about not asking her any questions was pretty rude. At least she said "please". She probably realized we were a couple of high school students, so she didn't care if she acted that way toward us.

Hiwa and I watch her leave in silence. She makes sure to distance herself quite a few meters away from us. It's probably to avoid the awkwardness.

We try to forget what just happened as we proceed to walk towards the section with sports bras. Looking at it from this distance, there's plenty to choose from. From many different colors and sizes to various shapes and the tightness of the bras themselves.

"Which one do you want?"

"Umm..."

"Hiwa?"

"Ahaha... It's a little bit embarrassing shopping for such clothing with you, Senpai."

"Ah, yeah... it kinda is, now that you mention it..."

Now I understand how she felt when she told me about it. Although, I'd say it's far more embarrassing for me than it is for her. Just think about it. A guy shopping with his girlfriend for a sports bra in a store intended for women only, and with multiple females looking at him with suspicion in their eyes...

"*cough* Um, anyway, let's just get this over with. The sooner the better."

"Yes, I agree. Hrm, let's see..."

She turns her gaze to the bras in front of her. She looks at them, eyeing each one very carefully. Until she finally locks her gaze on one. The sports bra she's looking at appears to be light gray. The kind you usually see women wear. The most common examples are usually varieties of gray and black. Actually, I have no idea what color of sports bras women wear. I'm only going off by what I'd seen on television. But anyway, regardless of the color, there seems to be one very problematic issue with it. Namely, the size...

"It's way too small." I whisper those words quietly enough for her to hear.

"I hate to admit it, but that appears to be the case..." Hiwa confirms it.

Needless to say, the difference between the size of the bra and Hiwa's breasts is simply enormous. If she were to just try to put it on, it either wouldn't fit or her boobs would completely tear the fabric off. While the latter sounds like it would be a very pleasant scenario to watch, we're here for a serious reason. So I can't just go goofing around about that now, no matter how tempting it may sound. Even though I'm pretty sure there's no way this tight type of fabric would be torn by something as soft as boobs.

"We'll have to ask them if they have a bigger size."

"I guess we will..."

I look around the shop. The only figures present here besides us are some other costumers, all female, the cashier and the stressful shop assistant from before. The customers are all doing their own things, so asking them such a stupid question would be downright embarrassing. Besides, I highly doubt that they even know where the people who work here keep the clothes not placed on the shelves and hangers.

The cashier is talking with one of the customers, so we probably shouldn't bother her. She seems to be friendly enough, unlike her coworker here, so waiting for her to finish would be our best option. Just as I'm thinking that, a good amount of other customers that have been looking around and trying the clothes approach the person who's currently talking to the cashier, forming a rather lengthy line of about dozen people in total. It seems as though our chances of talking to the cashier suddenly became non-existent.

Wait a second! How come all the customers just so happened to finish with whatever they were doing the moment I began thinking about waiting for the cashier to be free? Something seems really fishy about this. It feels like Fate itself is hinting that my plan shouldn't be carried out. Like it's telling me that the cashier is a no go. Which leaves us with only one option...

...the shop assistant.

I look in her direction and our gazes meet for a moment. Intimidated by her sharp glare, I gulp and quickly avert my eyes. She's leaning against the wall in the back, arms crossed right under her chest, and one leg bent so that it's pressed on the wall with her knee sticking out. She looks like something akin to an isolated delinquent from high school. And her young appearance only reinforces that thought. Now I'm scared of approaching her for a completely different reason. She also said that we shouldn't bother her with questions.

Now what?

I guess it's time for me to swallow my pride and go over there.

"Hiwa, I'm going to talk to her for a bit. You just stay here."

"Okay, Senpai."

I take a deep breath. My feet slowly start moving, as if they've got a mind of their own. I'm drawing closer and closer. Even though the customers are happily chattering to one another, my ears can only register the sounds of me walking. My steps may seem quiet at first, but I can hear them as clearly as the chirping of the birds.

Before I know it, I've approached the shop assistant. Her formidable self made her seem like she's an eternity away. Yet it didn't take long for me to walk to her at all.

"What? You gonna confess your love for me or what?"

"Uh..."

"Isn't that your girlfriend over there? You've got guts approaching another woman when you already have a girl with you. Just trying to two-time is bad. It'll get back at you later in life. Guaranteed."

"I... uh... No, that's not it!"

"Oh, really? How disappointingly boring."

"H-Huh?"

What's with this woman?

"I'm pretty sure I told you not to ask me any questions, so what are you even doing here?"

"Y-Yes, you did. But the cashier didn't seem to be free."

"That so? When one woman doesn't want you, you immediately run to one closest to you, huh? Men are all the same, after all."

"Um, that's not really the case..."

"Well, whatever. So, what do you need?"

"A-A larger sports b-bra."

I mutter those words pretty quietly and hesitantly. Despite my stumbling, she doesn't ask me to state my request again. Guess she heard it well enough the first time.

"A larger sports bra? Hrm..." For some reason, she directs her gaze onto my chest. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm fairly positive no bra would fit your slender build, let alone a sports one."

"Huh? Are you kidding me? The damn thing isn't for me!"

"Then who is it for? Don't tell me you've got a fetish for that kinda thing. Or maybe you plan to dress up as a woman? Or do you, by some unfortunate chance, have gynecomastia?"

I can't tell if this woman is genuinely stupid or is having a lot of fun screwing with me. Also, what the hell does that last one even mean?

I take a deep inhale and exhale as loudly as I can.

"Listen, I don't know why you're acting like this, but let me kindly explain that the sports bra is for my girlfriend over there, and not for me."

"That a fact?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, then?"

"Because... Haa, I don't even care anymore..."

I think I'm gonna cry...

"Hey there, what'd ya looking sad like that all of a sudden?"

"..."

"Kh, pfffft."

"Huh?"

I look up, only to see her laughing hysterically. All the customers stop talking and turn their curious gazes in this direction. Even the cashier is looking in disbelief. For a few seconds, her laughter is the only sound to be heard in the shop.

After a while, her laughter ceases to be, and everyone gets back to what they were doing before, as if nothing happened at all.

"Haha... Your reactions are really amusing."

"Thanks, I guess?"

I don't even know what the hell happened...

"So, you need a sports bra, you say?"

And she's back to her usual, cold self. At least this time, she appears to be genuinely asking the question without and malicious intent hiding behind it.

"Yes."

"We first need to know your girlfriend's bust size."

"Right."

She starts walking in front of me. I have absolutely no idea what's with this woman, and I'll probably never find out. It's not that she's unpleasant (probably), but she's kind of... eccentric. I really don't know what to think of her. Maybe she's misunderstood by the people around her? If that's the case, she's got no one but herself to blame for that.

We approach Hiwa.

"Ah, Senpai! What was that laughing before?"

"Nothing to ponder over for." The shop assistant cuts me off. "Anyway, your boyfriend here told me you're in need of a sports bra, but none of the sizes displayed here match yours?"

"Yes, that's right."

"In that case, I'm gonna need you to tell me your si...ze." She looks at Hiwa's breasts, not moving a single muscle. "They're, uh, certainly very big for a girl your age. I can see why none of them would fit. In fact, I've never met a woman with as big a rack as yours."

If it wasn't clear before, this woman is very blunt. Astoundingly so, to the point where pointing out people's breast size seems like an everyday greeting. It's not a bad trait to have, per say, but you should know when to hold back a little.

"Ahaha..." I laugh awkwardly.

"So, your bust size..."

"Ah, it's ninety-three centimeters, I think..."

"Ninety-three... Holy cow, that's enormous." She proceed to cough twice. "I'll go get you one of the appropriate size, then."

She leaves.

"She sure is pretty weird, isn't she?"

"It's rude to call other people weird, Senpai."

"Yeah, you're right. But still, the way she acts and stuff... is not very fit of a person whose job is to assist people when they're shopping. There's a reason why she's a "shop assistant". Yet despite that, she behaves like a rebellious teenager who was caught doing something bad and now has to work here under her parents' supervision as a punishment."

What if that's actually the case? The only part that doesn't fit that description is where I called her a "rebellious teenager". If you were to change that into "rebellious adult," she would perfectly fit the bill.

"When you put it that way, I have no choice but to agree."

As we're talking to one another, the shop assistant comes back. She's holding a hanger in her hand with a sports bra.

"Here. Try this." She takes the bra off and hands it to Hiwa. "The changing booth is right there."

Hiwa takes it and begins to go in the direction of her index finger. The changing booth isn't that far off. She draws the curtain to the left, enters and puts is back.

After a minute or so, she finishes changing.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Well, how is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Before Hiwa can even answer, the shop assistant draws the curtain open.

"Ah!"

Hiwa is standing there with the gray sports bra on... and a pair of pink panties...

Wait, What?!

Oh, that's right! Up until now, she was in her casual clothes; pink dress. Therefore, if she wanted to put the sports bra on, she had to take the entire thing off... which left her lower body covered only with her panties.

"Wow..."

"Um, Senpai, this is really embarrassing."

She mumbles some words as she fidgets around with her hands covering her chest and panties.

"Pretty amazing, if I do so say myself." The shop assistant raises an eyebrow as her tone of voice becomes more enthusiastic. "You're really rocking that figure, girl."

"Ahaha, thanks."

"So, what'd ya think of it?"

"Uh, ah... Yeah, it's definitely good."

Prompted by her question, I give her a somewhat hesitant answer. Hiwa really is amazing in this. And I'm not just talking about the bra...

"Hm... Come over here for a second."

"Huh? O-Okay."

She tells Hiwa to exit the booth and she complies. Hiwa pauses for a second, as leaving out of the changing booth when you're practically naked doesn't sound like a good idea, but soon walks out. I don't know why she's telling her to step out, but I'm not about to complain.

"Hrm..."

"Um..."

"You have really big boobs, you know that?"

"Ahaha, yeah."

"Can I touch them for a bit?"

"Ah..."

Wow, say what?! I'm completely baffled by what she just said. I knew she was really straightforward, but not to this degree. This woman is the epitome of bluntness. She truly is a forced to be reckoned with!

"I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind if a girl touched them, would he?"

To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind it all that much. A girl touching another girl's breasts is A-okay by me. Had it been a guy, though... we'd have bloodshed going around right this moment. But like I said, I don't have any problems with girls touching each other. In fact, I think I've seen some girls from Hiwa's class touch each other's boobs and slap butts when they had PE. I was quite pleased by the sight, I couldn't avert my eyes, so I have no right to refuse her wish. That would just make me look like a hypocrite. Plus, after seeing how big Hiwa's boobs are, I highly doubt anyone would be able to hold themselves back.

"If she wants to touch them, then I have nothing against it."

"If you say so, Senpai. I don't have any problems with it myself."

"Perfect." A sadistic smirk appears on the shop assistant's face and she eagerly raises her arms, as if to intimidate Hiwa before touching her breasts. "Excuse me!"

She puts both her hands on Hiwa's breasts. At the contact, Hiwa lets out a sexual moan. As if powered by her moans, the shop assistant begins fondling her boobs.

"Wow... So big and soft... If only mine were like this, every man would become a slave to my body."

Yeah, this is getting kinda creepy. But she speaks the truth. Hiwa's body really is something akin to a man magnet. Unfortunately for her, the other part of her sentence is correct as well. The shop assistant's breasts are, well... rather modest, to say the least. If I had to guess, they'd be a B-cup. Given her moderate breast size, I find it no brain teaser as to why she would want to touch her breasts.

"Very nice." She gives Hiwa's breasts one last squeeze and pinches her nipples through the bra. "What perky nipples you have there."

"Ahaha, yeah."

She releases her breasts, only to grab Hiwa by her waist and turn her around. She immediately grabs a handful of her ass.

"Tight ass you got there." She squeezes her right ass cheek. "Nice and firm."

"Ah, ahh..."

This is an extremely lewd yet unrealistic scenario I'm currently watching. But hey, I have no complains. She really knows how to grab ass. Has she been doing this to all the female customers? What is she's a lesbian? Given her personality, I wouldn't be surprised if she pretended she was disinterested on the outside but actually couldn't keep herself in check on the inside. Considering her previous comment about men falling for her if she had bigger breasts, that theory doesn't hold. So she may be bisexual. And just so you know, I have nothing against lesbians, or gays in general.

"Quite a feast you've prepared for your boyfriend." She lets go of Hiwa's ass, only to bring her hand back and give it a nice slap. "Be sure to keep that ass in check. Guys love nice asses."

"Ah, uh, thank you...?"

"Good then. So you gonna buy it?"

As if nothing had happened, the shop assistant changes the topic back to the sports bra.

"Yes, it fits perfectly."

"Then just take it to the cash register when you take it off. The line is almost done, so you shouldn't be waiting long. I have other things to do. And by the way..." She draws closer to Hiwa and gives her ass another slap. "You should visit this shop more often."

"Au..." On reflex, Hiwa quickly covers her butt cheeks.

"Heh. Well, see you next time." She winks at us and turns on her heel.

To sum up what just happened. We entered this shop in order to get Hiwa a sports bra. In the process of doing so, we encountered a very weird female shop assistant that seemed angry at first, but turned out be a rather interesting person. She gave us the bra of right size. However, she was really interested in Hiwa's body and touched her breasts and butt. And while we're there, she sure slapped her booty quite nicely. The amount of force she put into her hand and wobbling of Hiwa's butt made me think she was a professional ass slapper or something.

"Well then, we should probably finish what we came for here."

"Yes, I agree."

Hiwa goes inside the changing booth. Seconds later, she emerges with her pink dress back on. We go to the cash register, pay for the bra and exit the shop.

"I don't think I've ever seen something like this in my life."

"She was a bit weird, but didn't seem like a bad person."

"Yeah, I guess."

...

...

...

We've finished what we originally came here to do. The automatic doors open and we exit the shop. We're walking down the store, a bag with Hiwa's bra dangling in my hand, when...

"Ah!"

"What? You see something?"

"Ah, well... that."

She points in the direction of another shop. The shop seems to be ordinary enough, and I don't see anything worth noting about it.

"And?"

"I want to go inside for a bit."

"Why?"

"Y-You'll see when we go inside."

"Okay."

We approach the shop, my gaze fixated on the door. I don't even know what kind of shop this even is. Well whatever, I'll know soon enough.

We approach the entrance and the doors open. We step inside.

"This is..." An absurd amount of colorful clothing greets my eyes. The thing is, this "clothing" isn't just your typical clothes, but rather... "...a lingerie shop." I whisper quietly.

People turn around to look at us. All the stares piercing me seem to be coming from the female customers. This is bad.

Suddenly, a female shop assistant with bright brown hair tied into a bun and orange eyes approaches us. "Welcome. How may I help you?" She has a bright smile on her face and is quiet cheery, unlike the shop assistant from the previous shop.

"Uh, I..."

"We would like to just look around for now."

"Okay! Call me if you need anything."

Before I could even say anything, Hiwa cut in and made her leave.

"Um Hiwa, why did you drag me here?"

"Well, I just saw this and wanted to see what kind of underwear they have here."

She is a girl, after all. Of course she'd be interested in this kind of underwear.

"Okay then, let's look around."

"Yes..."

I lead the way. I make sure to go in the direction with the least amount of people, as it's pretty awkward when you're the only guy in a lingerie shop with women looking at you with great suspicion and disgust in their eyes.

"How do you like this one?" I unconsciously take a hanger with a full set of lingerie.

"T-That's a bit daring, b-but if you'd like to see me wear that, then I will." Hiwa fidgets in place as her cheeks redden.

I look at what I'm holding. A set of sexy black lingerie greet me.

"Ah no, that's not it! I didn't even know I picked this."

It's true. I randomly chose this without even looking just to act like that. But now I'm having second thoughts. Just the idea of her having to wear that lingerie for me sounds really hot. Imagine Hiwa dressed only in a single set of sexy, black underwear. A black bra covering breasts, yet exposing just the right amount of cleavage to make you want to wander what's inside. Or the panties that would cover her pussy protectively and tightly hug her hips and ass... God, it sounds so ridiculously sexy. Then again, I don't really think this black lingerie would fit well with her bright pink pair. Or wait, would it fit well exactly because her hair is of so different color in comparison to the underwear?

"Anyway, how about this one?"

I quickly put the hanger I'm currently holding back to its former place and take a new one. This time I've actually looked at the underwear before choosing. The set I picked is, as you would expect, bright pink.

"This one seems really... nice, as well."

"Right? Although the main difference is that the former one was more "sexy," whereas this one is more "cute." So, how about it, mind putting it on for me?"

"Sure. Anything for you, Senpai."

Still holding the hanger in one hand, and the bag with the sports bra in the other, I begin walking towards one of the changing booths. I deliberately choose the one in the back, so as to avoid other women.

"I'll go change, then."

She takes the underwear off the hanger and enters the changing booth. She closes the curtain behind her and begins to change.

After a while, she emerged.

"H-How do I look, Senpai?"

"Wow... I..."

I'm speechless. She looks absolutely amazing. Like I said before, the lingerie is more on the "cute" side, but it definitely has more sex appeal then your regular underwear. Not as much as the black set from before, but still enough to give me a boost.

It exposes the right amount of cleavage, just as I'd hoped it would. And the panties are doing a good job down there as well. To be honest, the lingerie resembles a pair of underwear I've seen Hiwa wear already. In fact, I would even say that it's the exact copy. I haven't looked at the lingerie so detailed like this when I picked it so I didn't really see the resemblance. But now when I see her wearing it, they seem a lot like the pair she already owns with slight changes. Not like that's a bad thing.

Just then, she turns around slightly to give me a view of her behind. Naturally, my curious eyes get drawn to her backside. The outlines of the panties don't cover her entire butt, meaning that the sides of her ass cheeks, as well as, her ass crack are exposed.

This is turning me on so much!

I look around me. All the customers are doing their own thing, no longer paying any mind to me. This changing booth is in the very back of the shop, hidden by a section with decent amount of lingerie. So they couldn't see us even if they wanted to.

"Hrm..."

Hiwa's still turned with her back to me, showing of that sweet ass of hers. That does it!

No longer being able to control myself, I rushed in the changing booth. I quickly dropped the bag onto ground, closed the curtain, and covered Hiwa's mouth before she could shrike from the surprise attack.

"Um... Senpai, what's going on?"

"Shhh."

"Senpai?"

"Listen, I got really turned on by that underwear and couldn't hold myself back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I just rushed in to claim you as mine."

"Jeez Senpai, you're so daring. But here of all places?"

"Like I said, I couldn't hold myself back."

"We're really about to do it here?"

"Yep, so just stay quite so that no one hears us, okay?"

"O-Okay."

To be honest, I myself am quiet wary of the situation I got us into. You never know when someone might accidentally go inside a booth without checking to see if someone's inside first. But there's no way I'm going to back off now. I'll see this through to the end!

And besides, the idea of doing such an act in a place like this excites me quite a bit. Having sex in a changing booth of a lingerie shop behind a closed curtain sparks something inside me.

I remove my hand off Hiwa's mouth and hug her from behind.

"Senpai?"

"Shhh. Just stay quiet."

I place my hands on her stomach and rub it gently. Her stomach is really smooth and nice to touch. It's quite slender thanks to the constant exercising we'd been doing for the past few weeks. I let my hands roam freely as I explore more of her stomach.

I bite her earlobe from behind, making her shiver. I gently lick it as I give it few more bites. I slowly proceed to trace my tongue down her cheek. I kiss her cheek. She lets out quiet yet sexy moans due to my repetitive teasing. I bit her neck, giving it a hickey. I remove my mouth from her neck and see that there's a light red mark in form of my teeth firmly glued to it.

I place my mouth back on her neck and begin to kiss it without stopping while touching her stomach. All of a sudden, an exciting idea pops into my mind. I smirk and put my middle finger inside her belly button. At the contact, Hiwa lets out a shriek.

"Shhh. Not so loud."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You've never done this before, so I wasn't really expecting you too suddenly touch my belly button."

"No matter. I don't think anyone heard it, but do try to be quieter next time. And also, you've got a really cute belly button."

I touch the hole around her belly button, tickling her in the process. My other hand descends downward, feeling her soft thigh. I massage her firm thigh. It's pleasant to touch. Now I'm beginning to understand the craze with thighs. Before I never really paid much attention to them because they didn't seem particularly attractive, especially when you compare them to the likes of boobs and ass. But now that I'm actually touching it, I'm beginning to realize how addictive they can be.

I kiss her neck, finger her belly button, and massage her thighs as Hiwa moans in pleasure. I'm not stimulating any of her more extreme places, but she moans just the same. They may not be meant for feeling good, but the body parts I'm currently touching are all very sensitive places, and to some degree, can be considered "private." Especially her little belly button.

"How does it feel?"

"Ah, it feels amazing. You're not even touching my boobs, but I'm liking this just as much."

Her boobs? Ah, that's right. I still haven't touched them, so I think it's time for my hands to pay a little visit to them.

I stop what I'm doing, and slowly yet teasingly begin to ascend with my hands. I bring them upward, my fingertips feeling her slim waist all the while.

Once I'm there, I grab her boobs. Big and soft, as always... Her boobs are so addictive I couldn't stop touching even if I was forced to stop.

I push my body against her bare back and take a firmer grip on her breasts. I fondle her boobs like my life depends on it. The soft material I'm touching her boobs through feels really nice as well.

Every time I squeeze them together, they form a big amount of cleavage. I'm doing all this from behind, so her cleavage makes for a very nice view. It's turning me on... Looking at cleavage formed by boobs can be very appetizing, but depending from which position you look at them can increase the amount of excitement. For example, say you're sitting down on the ground and the girl bends over. Due to gravity, her tits fall down and make cleavage. Depending on the clothes she's wearing, the amount of cleavage can vary. It can show a huge amount of it, making it no secret what's in there. On the other hand, it can also show just the tiniest amount of her boobs and make you wonder what's in there. But I'm looking at cleavage from behind. From this point of view, her cleavage doesn't hide much. In fact, I can perfectly make out her cleavage as well as the rough outlines of her pink areolas. God, this sight mixed with me groping her boobs is just so hot.

I squash her boobs and pull her body even closer.

"Hii!"

"Your tits are as nice as always, Hiwa."

"Ah...!"

I kiss her hair as I'm touching her boobs. Her pink hair smells so nice. That lavender-smelling shampoo sure serves its purpose right. I'll have to buy more of it...

Suddenly, my hands come to a stop. Through the bra, her pink nipples already stand erect. They're as noticeable as the bulge in my pants. I put her nipples between my thumb and index finger, then press on them roughly.

"Ah, Senpai...!

"Enjoying this?"

"Yes. It feels so good, ah...!"

In response, I simply smirk and pull on her nipples.

"Ahh, ahh...!"

She lets out two semi-loud squeaks of surprise.

I pinch her nipples through the bra. Nipples are one of the most sensitive body parts on both the male and female body. So it's no surprise how much she's moaning whenever I pull on them, even through the bra.

But now, I wanna play with her bare boobs...

I slide my hands down, only to push them back upward. My hands find their way under her bra and envelop her ginormous tits. In the process of doing so, her bra gets pulled up, exposing her boobs.

"Ah, Senpai!"

Hiwa moans as I squeeze her tits. I stretch my fingers as wide as I can, and try to take her entire boobs in my hands, but to no avail. They're so big to the point where you can't even feel them in their entirety.

As I touch them, my fingers accidentally brush against her nipples. I decide to grab her boobs from underneath so that I'd have easier access to her nipples. Now I can grab both her boobs and pinch her nipples at the same time.

For a while, all I do in this changing booth is play with her boobs as she quietly moans in pleasure. I grab them... squeeze them... push them together... press her nipples... pinch her nipples...

...Until she points out the obvious.

"Ah, Senpai... something's pressing against my butt."

"I think we both know what it is."

"Then maybe, I should take care of it so that it doesn't go out of control."

She whispers seductively as she frees herself from my grasp. She crouches down, her tits hanging out and bouncing with her slow descent. She unzips my pants and pulls my dick out without taking my pants and underwear off. So I just stand there with my dick out and a girl in pink lingerie looking at it from below with a lewd smile on her face and seductiveness in her eyes.

"So long... and big..."

"Why are you so surprised? This definitely isn't the first time you've seen it."

"True. But it's a still a little scary to think that such a monster of a cock has penetrated my little pussy..."

The way she words that sentence sounds a bit out of character for her. But then I realize that everyone's personality takes a complete 180 when indulging in sexual activity. You've got people out there who act shy on the outside, but when sex becomes the main topic... they sure can talk a lot about it in a very enthusiastic way. I'd say that shy people in general have more sex appeal than normal people. And that's simply because they're shy. They don't have many friends of the opposite sex, so they can't cop a feel of their body every now and then. And it makes it harder for them to talk as well.

Source: Japan. I mean, as ludicrous as it sounds, it's true, in a way. Just look at how many Japanese want their heroines in eroge to be pure, untouched virgins. If only one of them would be defiled by the hands of another male that's not the protagonist, the people would go crazy. I seem to recall one incident when one of the heroines in an eroge turned out to be not a virgin... You can imagine what happened then. The Japanese community really hated the company just for that one little thing, they sent so much hatred toward them it's unimaginable.

On the other hand, if all of them want their girls to be pure, I just can't understand why there's so many nukige and hentai out there that feature NTR, torture, rape and other equally disgusting and disturbing fetishes. Japanese really are just a bunch of hypocrites.

Wait, why am I even thinking about this right before getting a blowjob? Well whatever.

Hiwa takes my cock in her hand. She strokes the shaft up and down, slowly yet seductively. I can tell that she's having a lot of fun teasing me.

"What a thick and big dick you have there, Senpai."

"If you like it so much, why don't you suck it?"

"Hehe... Can't wait?"

"Of course I can't. You're teasing me so bad, I wanna cum already."

"You were teasing me before as well, so I'm going to take my sweet time playing with your dick here."

"Guh...!"

As she's lightly stroking my cock, she puffs a breath of hot air on my glans. My dick twitches in response.

"Are you enjoying this, Senpai?"

"Y-Yeah..."

She's really having a lot fun teasing me. It's pissing me off. I have no problems teasing her, but when I'm the one getting teased, I just can't stand it. I guess that's male instinct for you. We have something that just doesn't allow us to be submissive. I'm not saying that we should always be dominant, but it's general consensus that males are usually on top, whether animal or human.

And the worst part about it is that I can't do anything to her. I can't touch her boobs or slap her ass. All I can do is just stand here like a statue as I'm having my dick toyed with. That can be arousing on its own, though.

"You really can't hold it back, huh?" I instinctively look down to my cock. It's already leaking out some pre-cum. "How cute."

She squeezes my cock, letting more pre-cum come out of it.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt."

"Oh, sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." She looks at me apologetically. "So to make it up, I'm going to suck it."

Before I can even respond, she's already put the tip of my penis in her mouth. Her hot mouth engulfs my cock, sending saliva to my glans.

"Feels so gooood..."

She slowly begins to take in the rest of my cock, stopping when her mouth's full of it.

"J-Jeez, whnat a bhig chochk yhou have."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full?"

"Mhy pharents dhid, bhut this ish diffherent."

"Well whatever."

Hiwa begins to suck my cock. She's given me a few blowjobs in the past, but this particular type of oral sex never get boring or repetitive. Incidentally, besides thighs, blowjobs are another thing I thought to be heavily overrated. Literally every single porn video I came across (no pun intended) had at least one blowjob scene. At first, it was exciting, but with time, it got really overused. Like, I get it, the girl's sucking his dick. Can we move on now? Honestly, I was quiet pissed at the amount of those scenes, I started skipping them. They weren't even that hot, at least in the videos I watched... But now that I'm standing here with my girlfriend crouching down and sucking my cock... I finally understand why there's so many of those scenes in porn. Actually, I understood the moment she put my dick in her mouth the very first time.

As I'm thinking about this, she continues her sucking. One of her hands is holding the part of my penis that connects to my body, while the other is firmly grasping my right leg, right below my knee. She bobs her head in accordance with my penis. I'm looking down on her. I can see her eyes are tightly glued to my cock. Apparently enjoying this, she squeezes my cock for a bit, which in turn makes me let out a sexual moan. My little moan makes her work a tad bit faster.

"Haa... What a thick cock you have, Senpai..."

Needing to catch her breath, Hiwa releases my dick from her mouth. She's still gripping it with her hand, albeit a little lighter than before. She just stares at it for the time being.

"It's your fault it's like that." I smirk as I deliver that overused line. "It's your responsibility, so better make sure to do a good job of it."

"Hehe... You're right."

She looks at me only once before directing her gaze to my cock. She's staring at the glans, now covered in her sticky saliva. She proceeds to give it a lick.

"Ahh..."

Not able to resist her surprising but seductive action, I release another moan. She really is good at this. I know she's done this a few times to me before, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she practiced on a banana beforehand... Considering how dedicated she is to me, I don't think such a scenario would be too implausible. I constantly came across scenes like that in some eroge I played before. The girls there would pick a fruit or a vegetable with a triangular-like shaped tip. Like a strawberry, cucumber, eggplant... anything, really... and would proceed to put it in their mouth to train for when the real thing comes around. It may sound weird and unattractive at first, but seeing it happen right before your eyes can be very arousing. Just imagine a girl licking a popsicle in front of you, but sucking it in a way she would suck a cock. Now imagine that be your cock between her pretty plump lips. You get it now? Good.

"Ouch!" Hiwa lightly bites my dick, snapping me out of my train of thought. "That hurt."

"Shoory, mhaa, choudnl't helph mhyshelf."

With my dick still in her mouth, she apologizes. She takes it out for a quick second and kisses the spot she bit.

"Better now?"

"Yes."

She quickly puts it back in, using her tongue to stimulate my glans. I release countless little moans as she continues to dominate my penis.

She looks up at me with pleading eyes. God, those eyes... She's looking at me as if drunk on my cock. She wants it. She wants it bad. She wants to taste my cum!

Oh... Yes! I let my eyes and shoulders droop with exhaustion and pleasure.

Hiwa's pace increases as she becomes greedier for my cum. She can't hold herself back anymore, and neither can I.

"Hiwa...!"

"I know..."

And with some fiercer sucking on her part... I come. A huge amount of semen shoots from my penis into her mouth. Her mouth trembles as it gets filled with my sperm. Apparently filled to the brim, some of the sperm leaks out of her mouth.

"Ahh... Haa..."

Hiwa releases my cock from her grasp as she catches her breath. She's still crouching while swallowing my semen. She even takes some of it that leaked out and puts it back in her mouth. Eventually, she swallows every last drop of my cum, not letting a single sperm fall onto floor. Wow, I'm speechless...

"You really swallowed it all, huh...?"

"Yes, I certainly did."

"Doesn't it taste bad?"

"It's not bad. It's just really bitter..."

I read online that the taste of your sperm can vary. It can be salty, sour, bitter... any flavor, really. One thing that never changes is that it's always really warm.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Even though there's no semen left there, I imagine it's just for making sure. I constantly wipe my mouth whether I have something on there or not. It's become like an unconscious reflex.

"Anyway, what now?" Hiwa raises to her feet. "Should we go before they get suspicious?"

"That would be the best course of action, but I can't hold myself back. I still didn't put it in your pussy, after all..."

"Oh! I see... In that case, we have no choice but to do that here."

"We have to be extra quiet, though."

"It wouldn't be the best if got caught here. We might get fined if we get caught."

"I'm sure nothing like that will happen. We already did it twice before, remember? Once in the classroom, and the other time in the infirmary."

"It's a bit different this time around. There's people only a few meters around us. I can even hear their footsteps..."

"Everything will be fine. We just have to be quick and quiet."

"Okay, Senpai. How are we going to do it, though?"

"Bend over." I order her. "Now put your hands against the wall."

"Like this?"

"Raise your ass a little."

"Is this good enough?"

"It's perfect."

Hiwa pushes her hands onto the wall and sticks her ass out. Her ass, mixed with the pink lingerie, turns my dick on instantly.

I approach her, but decide to have some fun first before sticking it in. I grab her panties and pull them in a wedgie, revealing her white unblemished ass cheeks in their entirety.

"Ah, Senpai?!"

"Shhh, quiet down or people will hear us."

I pull the panties up her back, making the fabric rub against her already wet pussy. Then I slowly go up and down, her pussy practically being stimulated by panties. All of a sudden, I let go of the panties in my hand, making the material slap against her ass and pussy with a snapping noise.

"S-Senpai?"

"Just relax."

I reassure her as I slowly pull the string covering her pussy to the side. As I do so, a glistening wet vagina with her juices already trickling down comes into view. I can see it twitch in anticipation as it impatiently waits for my next move. As much as I would like to savor the sight in front of me, I really need to get going before anyone sees us.

She pushes her ass against my cock, wiggling it all the while.

"Senpai, I can't take in any longer."

"Heh."

I grab her ass and push myself deep inside her. I force my dick in, making it reach the back of her pussy. I go in really slow so as to not make her yelp loudly.

Her wet vagina envelops my cock, its tight walls clinging onto it in a tight embrace. Slowly but surely, I push deeper in until I reach the very back. I decided to go slow simply because if I hadn't, Hiwa would have most likely screamed in pleasure, drawing the attention of nearby customers just outside the booth.

"Try not to moan too loud when I move."

"Okay, I'll try."

With that, I firmly grasp her waist and thrust my dick once. To no one's surprise, she lets out a little moan, making me increase my pace a bit.

I start to move my dick in and out. I did it very slowly at first, but good enough to incite light moans from her. With every thrust, my waist smacked against her ass, resounding in some slapping noises every half second.

Before long, I lost myself in the pleasure and wasn't particularly concerned about anyone hearing us. I was focused entirely on pounding the pussy I was currently in, and nothing else.

I continued fucking Hiwa in this animalistic position as she tried to hold back her moans. Despite the position we were in, I didn't really act like an animal. While seeing her boobs bounce did stir something inside me, I just couldn't go all the way like I usually do. That was because of the place we were doing it in, of course. Even though I had already given myself to the pleasure, there was still one more little piece of my mind that remained sane. No matter how much I refused, it made me conscious of the situation we were in. Normally, I would have grabbed her boobs from behind, yanked her hair, and slapped her ass to my heart's content, but I restrained myself. I didn't have the guts to make this into a public show... Not that I'd want to do that anyway. So I just continued doing her while holding her waist.

But after a while, I just couldn't help myself... I had to do something I would usually do when doing it in a doggy style position. Like, slap her ass, or something. Anything, really. But I knew that even if I did that, both the smack and the squeak would be heard all around the shop, which would ultimately end in our exposure...

So I just continued to fuck her... until the last of my sanity gave in.

I lost is. I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to do something with my hands, regardless of how small it may be. So I did the only logical thing any guy would: I grabbed her boobs.

"Hii! Senpai?"

"Sorry Hiwa, but I can't just stand here and do nothing but screw you. I need to do something with my hands as well."

"Ah, ahh, ahh...!"

I forcefully grabbed her breasts from behind. I began to fondle them, feeling as much as I could. As I did that, the pace of my thrusts increased. By now, I was fucking her at the same speed I usually did. This naturally led to her releasing louder moans.

"Cover your mouth."

"Ahh... O-Okay."

She hastily reached for her mouth, placing the palm of her hand over it. Thanks to that, I could hear her moans begin to decrease in terms of volume. This made me feel like I could do some other things as well...

"Kyah!" I released one of her breasts and lightly slapped her ass. I would have done it much harder, but given the circumstances, I couldn't. "Senpai?"

"Don't you think I've forgotten about your ass. Hell, I couldn't forget about it even if I wanted to."

I gave her another slap. Hiwa doesn't say anything in objection. She's definitely enjoying this.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh...!"

With her mouth still covered, she continued to hold back her moans. Drawn by her moaning, I looked at her face. She was in pleasure, so I just smirked. I drew closer to her ear.

"What a naughty girl you are, seducing your boyfriend with underwear you didn't even buy in a changing booth of a lingerie shop."

"Ahh... No, I'm not a, ahh... a naughty girl..."

"Heh! Just look at yourself. Having sex with your boyfriend in a place such as this... Not to mention you were leading me on before... I see now. You deliberately showed me your ass before. You wanted me to do this, didn't you?"

"No, ahh... that's not true, ahh..."

"What a bad girl you've been..."

"Ahh, no, I didn't seduce you..."

"That's what you want me to think...!"

*slap*

"Kyah! No, don't spank me!"

"No one is going to listen when they've got a view of a nice ass such as yours. Even that shop assistant wasn't able to keep quiet about it. Just goes to show what an amazing ass you have."

*slap*

"Ahh, oh no...!"

Despite her protests, I continued to give semi-hard swats to her ass every couple of seconds.

If you can't tell by now, slapping a girl's ass while doing her doggy style is one of my favorite things when it comes to sex. As a male, asserting dominance is to be expected. There's plenty of ways you can do that. Typically, fucking your lover in a doggy style position is the first step to it. Then comes all the other things, like roughly grabbing her boobs from behind and pinching her nipples. There's also more extreme stuff like yanking her hair, placing your hands on her neck and lightly "choking" her, calling her insulting names such as "bitch," "slut," "whore" and others... (Although I still didn't try the latter two techniques). And then there's, of course, my favorite, ass slapping.

Ass slapping—

It's exactly as its name suggests. A slap to the ass. Nothing more, nothing less. As simple as it may sound, a woman's ass is an uncharted territory that only the chosen ones are willing to explore. It's an action only the real men are capable of following through to the end. Men who won't falter no matter what. Men who are not scared to slap their girlfriend's ass like they own it.

Though it's nowhere near as dramatic as I just described it...

Anyway, for me personally, slapping my girlfriend's ass is the best possible way for me to make her know who's in charge. Basically, it's to show her that I am indeed the one wearing the pants in this relationship.

"I'm about to come, Hiwa."

"Ahh, yes, me too..."

With one hand still covering her mouth, she turns her head sideways to look at me. I just stare back and smirk in satisfaction as I'm gradually approaching my climax.

I feel the sperm slowly making its way up my urethra. I quickly release her breast I'd been holding and tightly grip her ass.

"Ahh, ahh, Senpai...!"

"I'm coming...!"

"Ahhhh...!"

As I'm firmly grasping her ass cheeks, I release my semen deep into her pussy. Hiwa lets out a loud shriek, but it's stopped from reaching the customer's ears thanks to her hand. Her entire body convulses.

I slowly pull my dick out and let go of her ass. She stays bent over for a couple of seconds to regain the consciousness of her surroundings she lost due to the heavy pounding her pussy received.

"Hiwa, you okay?"

"Haa, haa... yes."

"Good then." I cast my gaze down to her backside. "Damn, your ass is red!"

"You spanked me so much I thought it was going to break..."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You have such a nice ass, I can't help but slap it whenever I see it. And now that I take a closer look... it would appear that there's one spot still as white as it was before... We need to fix that."

*slap*

"Kyah! S-Senpai!"

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't bear to see your ass missing that one red spot."

With the spank I just inflicted on her ass, her rear end became fully painted in red. What nice sight this is... Truly a piece of art!

"Anyway, we really need to get going."

"Yes, we do."

Hiwa quickly fixes the bra and panties, and I put my penis back inside my pants.

"I'll try to sneak out while no one's looking so that people don't get suspicious... even though it'd be weirder if they already weren't suspicious... You dress up in the meantime."

Hiwa nods.

I loosely draw the curtain so that my eye can barely see ahead. I peer through the gap between the wall and the curtain. Surely enough, I can hear other people's footsteps and chatter. But luckily, there doesn't seem to be anyone in sight. While it's true that this particular changing booth is in the very back of the shop, it's always wise to check twice.

"Okay."

I briefly look at the open space in front of me before nodding to myself.

However easy this may seem, I can feel sweat forming all over my forehead. I just have to get out before anyone notices anything and pretend like I was standing there the entire time. But even so, there's this one thought of what if someone sees me and figures out what happened would do. Would they confront us about it? Or would they tell the manager? Or even worse, the police? The smell of my sperm and Hiwa's lewd juices is still fresh so if someone were to see me living and feel the smell, I'm sure they wouldn't have any trouble piecing together what happened here.

"Well, whatever."

I just have to power on and hope for the best.

With great tension in the air, I draw the curtain just a tiny bit more, exposing half of myself to the public. Of course, there's no one walking there. With legs faster than Sonic the Hedgehog's, I quickly but quietly tiptoe my way to the front of the booth.

"Haa..."

I somehow made it.

I'm still the only one here with Hiwa at very back. I find my back turned in the direction of the cash register hidden by the hanging underwear. They probably don't know what went down here just moments ago, but it's still pretty awkward to even face them. This is going to be the hardest purchase of my life...

"I'm finished!"

With a smile on her face, and a bag with the sports bra in hand, Hiwa emerges from the booth, now fully dressed in her previous clothes. The lingerie she's holding in her other hand doesn't appear to be that much disheveled.

"We will never talk about this again."

"Understood, Senpai!"

"I'm not saying you should pretend like it didn't happen, as it's always better to face on reality. But you shouldn't try to remember it either."

"Mh-hm."

"It's not like this is a bad experience. In fact, personally, it was quiet exciting, doing something like that in a place like this. But don't mention it around others, even as a joke. I don't want anyone judging our morals. Well, I'm sure there'd also be people fascinated by such an act being done here... but just in case, don't go bragging about it to your friends."

After listening to my speech, Hiwa nods her head.

We put the hanger back on its previous spot and make our way toward the cash register. As we're waiting, I'm sweating literal buckets. It's not like I'm actually scared, as I know they didn't hear anything. Or at the very least, didn't bother checking. But the fact that they didn't check just means that they don't know anything. This makes me feel relieved. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel any anxiety.

But in contrast to my worries, we surprisingly manage to buy the lingerie safely without anyone noticing anything. The cashier did look at me like I was a creep or something, though. She may have assumed that a guy surrounded by women in a shop made exclusively for women would be out of place, and would end up feeling pretty awkward and shy. So she didn't bring it up or anything. Though I doubt she would have brought it up in the first place.

We go out.

* * *

It's been a long day. By the time we get home, the sun is already setting.

After our little adventure in the afternoon, we decided to hang out for a while before going home. We walked around town, bought some ice cream, and had fun. It wasn't anything too out of the ordinary for a couple such as us to do.

Once we got home, we had dinner, took a shower, and prepared for bed.

*yawn*

I'm pretty sleepy so I guess I should go sleep.

I enter the bedroom.

"Hehe Senpai, you like what you see?"

"..."

There on the bed, on all fours, is Hiwa. She's facing me with a lewd expression on her face. Looking at her from this position, I can see that she's got a pair of lacy black panties on... as well as that sports bra we bought today.

Her boobs are tightly imprisoned by the bra, minimizing the amount of cleavage usually exposed when she's bending. Thanks to that, I can barely see anything of her boobs. This just makes me wonder what's hidden behind the fabric...

"Come one here, Senpai..."

She puts a long emphasize on "Senpai" as she wiggles her hips and bounces her boobs in anticipation.

I gulp.

This is quite a tempting sight, no doubt. So I have a really hard time even trying to reject it... Without making any sense of it, I approach her with mesmerizing eyes. This is way too good of an opportunity to pass on.

"Hehe Senpai, a little closer."

I obediently follow her words. I'm completely taken away from the sight as well as her acting. It's way too good. So it's only natural for me to shift into maximum speed...

My eyes light up, as if on fire. I quickly put my hands on Hiwa, preparing both myself and her for a good ravishing.

And with no obstacles in sight, I uncontrollably begin to explore her body.

You can imagine how the rest went...


End file.
